Dragon Ball GT White
by pokeball645
Summary: Dark, Goku, and their friends are back in a new adventure to gather the Black-Star Dragon Balls and bring them back to Earth!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, it's pokeball645 here with yet another story, the final one in the Dragon Ball White series. Sad, I know. *sniffs*

Before we get on with it, let me give you something to be on the lookout for:

First off, Valese will not make an appearance in this story, I just felt like Goten should be with someone else, I won't say who.

Second, and this is good news to all Piccolo fans, Piccolo will not, I repeat, NOT die for good because of the Black-Star Dragon Balls.

Third, since 17's one of the good guys, I've decided to have a different epic battle to replace the Super 17 battle.

Finally, the disclaimer, I don't own anything, except for the OCs. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company, and Dragon Ball, Z, and GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation, and Toei Animation.

Now, without further ado, I give you...

**Dragon Ball GT White!**

Enjoy and remember to review.


	2. A Devastating Wish

During the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku and Dark have met Uub, a boy from a poor family, and is actually the reincarnation of Majin Buu's evil side. During the middle of the tournament, Goku and Dark took it upon themselves to leave and train Uub with all of Dark's Pokemon tagging along for the ride. 11 years have passed since that day, and they're still in the middle of Uub's training. However, someone familiar to Goku and Dark's past is about to make a surprise visit to the Lookout, thus spelling bad news for the Earth once again.

A Devastating Wish

Some sort of scanners were picking up on some sort of fight happening inside the Lookout while three familiar faces were slowly approaching it.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's madness in there sire! I'm telling you, this isn't a good time." a familiar, yet elderly lady voice said as the figures got a little closer to the Lookout.

"You clueless idiot! There will never be a better time, it's the perfect diversion!" another familiar, yet elderly voice yelled as the three figures kept flying up to the Lookout.

* * *

><p>Inside the Lookout, three fighters were punching and kicking each other before they backed away.<p>

One of the three fighters was Goku, who is now wearing a blue gi with no shirt underneath, yellow pants, pink wristbands, black shoes with white ankle guards, and a white belt.

The second fighter was Dark who was now wearing a white gi top and white gi pants with a light-blue cloth attached to the back, he was also wearing a black shirt with long sleeves/fingerless gloves underneath with a metal ring on each arm, and he also had a light-blue cape on while he kept his tail wrapped around his waist. (A/N: It's basically, the male Saiyan hero's outfit from Dragon Ball Heroes Galaxy Mission, but with different colors.)

And the third fighter was Uub, wearing a pale green fighting outfit with orange wristbands, boots and an orange belt on, then the three of them charged towards each other once again.

The battle was shaking up the entire Lookout while Dende, Mr. Popo, Panpour, Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom tried to stay on their feet while the ground they were standing on began to crack from the energy from the battle between Goku, Dark, and Uub.

"I know the Lookout is designed for stuff like this, but the cracking floor is starting to make me nervous!" Dende said nervously as the shaking continued and the floor kept cracking.

"(How do you think I feel?)" Krookodile asked just as nervous as Dende, if not, even more nervous.

"I told them to take it easy, but no, no one listens to the Kai Pokemon!" Panpour yelled in annoyance with his arms crossed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the side of the Lookout, three strange robots hung on to the side as they tried to get up to the Lookout.<p>

"If they're gonna blow us up, I'd rather go back to the base!" a third familiar, yet elderly voice whimpered a little as they made it up to the Lookout.

"No you won't! You will proceed with the orders! Now, bot of you pull and get us over the edge!" the small robot yelled as the other two tried to pull it up.

* * *

><p>"The floor does seem a little unstable!" Mr. Popo said through the shaking.<p>

"(You call this a little!?)" Bearic yelled as the shaking got a little worse.

"Maybe we should get out of here!" Dende yelled as they saw that the floor tiles began to move with a light coming from underneath them.

"I second that, let's get outta here!" Panpour yelled as the eight of them moved out of the way before an explosion went off from under the floor.

* * *

><p>The explosion was enough to send the three mysterious robots flying into a room in the Lookout.<p>

"Am I bleeding?" the small robot groaned from the floor as the other two got up to look at the small robot.

"I think you'll be fine." the big robot said.

"I can't see you, sire." the third robot said before the hatches opened up to reveal that Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were in the robots, the three of them looking much older than at Bulma's Birthday party.

"Well, something hurts pretty bad." Emperor Pilaf said before he fell out of his robot, but then he continued with, "Thanks to gut ranching perseverance and research, this is the last thing I'll feel in search of the Dragon Balls! There may have been a flaw when we used the Dragon Balls to make ourselves older than the last time, but soon everyone will know me as King Emperor Pilaf!" then another explosion sent the three of them flying.

* * *

><p>As soon as all the shaking stopped, Dende, Mr. Popo, and the six Pokemon saw that the Lookout was pretty much destroyed as Panpour smacked his forehead, then the eight of them turned to see Goku, Dark, and Uub coming to them, the three of them had torn clothes on while Uub was leaning on Goku for support while Dark let his tail slowly wag behind him, rubbing it against his cape.<p>

"We're all done guys!" Dark said happily.

"Well, don't keep us at suspense! How did Uub do?" Dende asked wanting to know how Uub did.

"He passed with flying colors, me and Dark were really impressed! I have to admit though, I haven't had a battle that wore me out this much since me and Dark fought Frieza." Goku said with a friendly laugh.

"And I haven't had a battle like that since I battled Ghetsis for the first time in N's castle." Dark added with his own friendly laugh.

"How does it feel to graduate Uub?" Mr. Popo asked the student.

"Really good." Uub happily replied, but then he groaned and then he fell over as Mr. Popo caught him.

"Uub, are you okay?" Goku asked before he and Dark both groaned and fell to the floor.

"(Oy-vey, they really overdid it.)" Infernape sighed while shaking his head slowly.

"You might want to use your healing powers on them Dende." Panpour told the guardian who nodded and got to work healing Goku, Dark, and Uub.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a dark and creepy room in the Lookout, Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu were looking around, searching for something, then a mysterious container caught Emperor Pilaf's eye as he walked over to it, removed the lid, and inside it were seven familiar looking orange balls, covered in dust, that made Emperor Pilaf really happy.<p>

"I've found them! At long last I've found them!" Emperor Pilaf yelled happily while picking up one of the dust covered balls as Shu and Mai walked over to him and took a look at the dust covered balls.

"They don't look like any Dragon Balls I've ever seen." Mai said while looking at the balls that seem to be Dragon Balls.

"Oh really? Then feast your eyes on this!" Emperor Pilaf said while using his sleeve to clean the dust off the Dragon Ball he was holding, when he was done, the One-Star Dragon Ball was squeaky clean as Mai and Shu took a good look at the Dragon Ball and they saw what was different with the one Emperor Pilaf was holding.

"The star is black?" Mai asked in confusion.

"That's right, these are the Black-Star Dragon Balls, they were made long ago before Kami separated from Piccolo, and I know this because I'm a brilliant researcher and an unrivaled mastermind with a knack for devious behavior." Emperor Pilaf explained before he blew on the other six Dragon Balls, removing the dust, causing Mai and Shu to cough as Emperor Pilaf then asked, "Awesome, aren't they?"

Mai and Shu looked at each other in confusion, making Emperor Pilaf mad as he yelled, "Aren't they!?"

"Uh, what now?" Shu asked in confusion.

"You idiots!" Emperor Pilaf yelled before he fell over and pulled the old pink rag that was under the Black-Star Dragon Balls to reveal a good amount of bones that were inside the container while Emperor Pilaf hit the ground, then the Dragon Ball he was holding hit him in the face.

"Oh no, sire!" Shu yelled in concern as he and Mai ran over to see if Emperor Pilaf was okay.

"You Boneheads! What's awesome is that these balls are even stronger than the other ones, and that's because they were made when Kami and Piccolo were one, just like I told you two not ten seconds ago!" Emperor Pilaf yelled still on the floor while Mai picked up the Dragon Ball that was on Emperor Pilaf's face.

"So if these are stronger, do they grant more than one wish? Because if you get a stronger wish, then I-" Mai said before Emperor Pilaf snatched the Dragon Ball away from her.

"The wish is MINE to make! I order you to pick the other Dragon Balls out of those skeletons immediately!" Emperor Pilaf yelled angrily.

"Yes sir." Mai said before she began to take the other six Black-Star Dragon Balls.

* * *

><p>After getting Goku, Dark, and Uub healed up with Dende's powers, everyone was preparing to say goodbye to Uub.<p>

"I hope you're as proud of yourself as we are Uub." Goku told his student.

"He's right, you've earned it." Dark added with a friendly smile.

"Thanks for everything you guys, I just hate to leave the Lookout like this." Uub said as they saw the damage done to the Lookout as Uub, Goku, and Dark laughed sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Uub, it's been a lot worse, Mr. Popo and I can fix it right up, really. Besides, you need to get back to your family, I'm sure they miss you." Dende said as Uub nodded his head.

"Thanks Dende. Well, Goku, Dark, I can't tell you two how much I've appreciated everything, you two have changed my life." Uub said shaking hands with Goku and Dark.

"Hey don't thank us, we got just as much out of it as you did." Goku said as the three of them let go.

"Really?" Uub asked in confusion.

Dark nodded with a silly smile on his face, "Yeah, you're a great teacher."

"Oh brother." Panpour muttered to himself while rolling his eyes while Uub laughed a little.

"Goku, Dark, you two are too funny. I'll see you guys later, take care!" Uub said before he flew off back to his home.

"That kid's gonna do great things for the Earth in the future." Panpour said while looking at the spot where he last saw Uub.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Lookout, the Black-Star Dragon Balls were together and were glowing in and out with Emperor Pilaf standing in front of them while Mai and Shu were close by in their robots.<p>

"All we have ever worked for is about to become reality, I can feel it in my old bones!" Emperor Pilaf said happily.

"Such a happy day, I'm glad you guys brought me along." Shu said before he began to cry with joy.

"Excuse me guys, but I've noticed that every time we're on the brink of success, something happens to keep us away from it, so let's just hurry up and get this over with." Mai said with a little bit of annoyance.

"Uh, yeah, of course." Emperor Pilaf said getting back to their topic.

* * *

><p>Inside the Lookout, Goku and Dark have both just finished eating as mountains of bowls and plates were on the table as they rubbed their stomachs as Dende and Mr. Popo sweat dropped while looking at the many dishes but Dark's Pokemon were pretty much use to it by now.<p>

"Now that's what I call a meal." Dark said while patting his stomach again before he and Goku stood up.

"I'll say. When's the second course gonna be ready?" Goku asked Dende who was taken aback.

"Second course?" Dende asked in shock.

"Yeah, you should've expected them to say something like that Dende. We've been with them for so long to know that's not gonna be enough to fill them up." Panpour said while pointing at the dishes.

On the other side, Emperor Pilaf raised his hands and then yelled, "Now rise, rise Shenron!"

That's when the Black-Star Dragon Balls glowed even more.

"Well we better get going Goku, we haven't been home in years." Dark told Goku as he returned Serperior, Infernape, Krookodile, Beartic, and Zekrom back into their Pokeballs.

"You're right, I bet Chi-Chi and Palutena won't be too happy with us." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

"You think? You guys are lucky I've been sending postcards to all of our friends every week ever since you guys started training Uub." Panpour said taking his place on Dark's shoulder, but then the three of them sensed something and then they looked towards a glowing light that was coming from a small building in the Lookout.

"I wonder what's going on?" Goku asked in confusion, but then Dark suddenly felt some pain as he clutched his chest where his dragon mark was, causing Goku and Panpour to worry.

"Dark, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku asked in concern.

"I don't know, but we can worry about that later. We need to find out what's going on over there." Dark said while pointing at the light still in a little bit of pain as they went over to the small building.

Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu saw smoke leaving the Black-Star Dragon Balls, then a bright flash of light blasted off into the sky as it began to fill up with thunderclouds while bolts of lightning danced in them, then a big light formed into the shape of a red dragon that looks almost like Shenron, except his long whiskers were on his chin and his eyes were blue as he turned his attention to Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, Ultimate Shenron! Why have you summoned me?" the dragon now known as Ultimate Shenron asked Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, but a voice stopped Emperor Pilaf from making his wish.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Goku asked as he, Dark, and Panpour walked in to see Emperor Pilaf, Mai, Shu, and Ultimate Shenron.

"Who's there?" Dark asked as Mai and Shu recognized them right away as the two of them screamed in fear.

"What's with them? And where's that glow coming from?" Panpour asked while looking around.

"Hey, we know you guys, don't we?" Goku asked while Dark tilted his head in confusion.

"You know, I can't quite place it, but they look familiar." Dark said before the pain he felt before got a little worse causing him to clutch his chest again as only Ultimate Shenron saw it and he was surprised.

"What's wrong with you three, Purrloin got your tongue?" Panpour asked chuckling to himself a little.

"Hey Shu, who are they?" Emperor Pilaf asked in confusion.

"It's those two little kids, Goku and Dark, all grown up, and that talking Panpour that hangs around with them." Shu said in fear, shocking Emperor Pilaf as he looked at Goku, Dark, and Panpour once more.

"WHAT!? You mean those are the same brats and Water Monkey who put themselves between me and my greatness!?" Emperor Pilaf yelled while pointing at Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Only now they've grown up, and those two have bodies that look like they were chiseled out of marble." Mai said as Goku, Dark, and Panpour recognized the Pilaf gang right away now.

"Oh yeah, now we remember, you're Emperor Pilaf, right?" Dark asked as Emperor Pilaf started to sweat nervously.

"Uh, no, you must have me mistaken for somebody else." Emperor Pilaf said whistling nervously.

"No, I can tell you're really Emperor Pilaf, I can't forget the blue skin, pointy ears, and that silly hat you're wearing. Believe me, I've tried." Panpour said as Emperor Pilaf growled at them.

"Shu, Mai, annihilate them!" Emperor Pilaf yelled as Mai and Shu used their robots to shoot missiles at Goku, Dark, and Panpour as they each stopped them with Goku kicking his, Dark catching his despite the little bit of pain he was still in, and Panpour trapping his in a big Water Pulse ball that sucked up the other missiles before they exploded inside as Panpour threw the ball away before he made it explode outside the Lookout.

"Man, all these years and the three of you are still up to no good." Dark told Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu.

"Oh yeah? Well you two have grown from little nuisances to even bigger ones!" Emperor Pilaf yelled to Goku and Dark.

"Well you're the bad guys, we're suppose to stop your evil plans." Goku said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's the part of being heroes." Panpour added as they stepped closer to Emperor Pilaf.

"Get away from, you two are three times my size! Ooh, I wish you two were little kids again and then I would teach you three a lesson or two!" Emperor Pilaf yelled, but then he remembered that Ultimate Shenron was still out in the open.

"So be it." Ultimate Shenron said as everyone turned to the red dragon.

"What the...!? What in the name of Zekrom is that!?" Panpour yelled as Ultimate Shenron's eyes glowed and Goku and Dark were both pulled into the air by some sort of gold energy, Panpour was surprised as he yelled, "Oh no, Dark! Goku!" then he saw that Goku and Dark began to shrink along with the clothes they were wearing as Goku groaned while Dark clutched his chest after the pain felt even worse than before as he groaned a little deeper as Dende and Mr. Popo ran into the room.

When the big gold ball disappeared, everyone saw that Goku and Dark have shrunken down to the size of two kids, something they haven't been in a long time.

"Wow, the room got a lot bigger somehow." Goku said in his kid voice as Dark turned to him and he was surprised to see his brother-in-law as a kid again.

"Uh, I think it's the other way around Goku." Dark said in his own kid voice as Goku was surprised to see Dark as a kid.

"I'll say, you two are kids again!" Panpour exclaimed in shock.

"Goku? Dark?" Dende asked in shock before felt the pain in his chest again as he grunted and placed a hand on his chest.

"Your wish has been granted, until the next summoning! And I'll meet you again soon!" Ultimate Shenron said the last part to Dark who was confused before he disappeared and the Black-Star Dragon Balls glowed before they flew up, actually leaving the Earth before they went off into different directions.

"Hey, I don't feel any pain anymore." Dark thought with a hand still on his chest as Emperor Pilaf ran outside.

"Wait, Eternal Dragon, don't go, please!" Emperor Pilaf pleaded before he, Mai, and Shu sighed and drooped their heads in defeat.

"So, do me and Dark have to go back to school now?" Goku asked Dende as Panpour angrily walked over to them.

"Goku, we have more important things to worry about than that! Besides, you and Dark never went to school. I'd like to know what was with that red dragon, and why Dark suddenly got those chest pains earlier! Seriously, what the hell is going on here!?" Panpour yelled wanting to know what's happening to his trainer.

* * *

><p>Later, they got Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu to leave the Lookout, the hard way of course, and then Dende told King Kai that a wish has been made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls.<p>

"OH NO! A wish has been made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls!?" King Kai yelled in shock from where he was standing in Other World.

"That's what I'm saying." Dende replied while looking up at the sky.

"It's amazing that they've survived that long up there." King Kai said sounding more calm than earlier.

"They must have been put in the mausoleum a really long time ago, because none of us knew they were even there." Dende told King Kai.

"Goku, Dark, listen, as horrible as this is, I hope you guys take it lightly as long as it comes from a friend, the only way you two can return to normal is to gather the Black-Star Dragon Balls and make another wish." King Kai told Goku and Dark who were both doing some stretches.

"Don't worry King Kai, me and Goku will find the Dragon Balls." Dark happily said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"Besides, being kids again for a while might be kinda fun." Goku happily added, but then Mr. Popo stepped up.

"It's not that simple, after a wish is made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls, they don't just scatter across the Earth, they scatter throughout the entire galaxy. They could be on any planet anywhere in the milky way, it could take forever to find them." Mr. Popo explained as Panpour's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What Mr. Popo said is correct." King Kai added as Dark put his Pokebelt on like a sash.

"Oh well, I guess we'll have to stay like this." Goku said with his hands behind his head causing Panpour to look at Goku and Dark like they were both crazy.

"I guess so, but don't worry, we'll grow up eventually." Dark happily added before he and Goku ran off before they flew away from the Lookout.

"Hey, wait a minute! HOLD IT!" Panpour yelled flying after Goku and Dark, then he finally caught up to them as he said, "Do you guys not see the problem here? How do you think our friends and family will react if they see you two like this!? Not only that, but I'm still concerned about the sudden chest pain Dark got just as Emperor Pilaf used the Black-Star Dragon Balls!"

"Oh yeah, why did you get those chest pains all of a sudden?" Goku asked Dark in confusion.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened when the Black-Star Dragon Balls were used. Right as Emperor Pilaf summoned the Eternal Dragon, the mark on my chest just started to burn all of a sudden." Dark said while lifting his shirt up to show Goku and Panpour his dragon mark.

"Really? There must be some sort of connection to those Dragon Balls and the sudden pain you've felt earlier, but what could it be?" Panpour asked thinking about some possible answers.

"Hey I'm hungry." Goku suddenly said as Dark put his shirt down.

"So am I, let's go get something to eat." Dark said making Panpour fall over a little as Goku and Dark flew away again.

Panpour sighed in annoyance as he followed Goku and Dark, "What am I gonna do with them?"

* * *

><p>Later, Goku, Dark, and Panpour have found a good restaurant in Satan City and Goku and Dark began to scarf down food while Panpour had something to eat himself.<p>

Coming down the street was a boy at the age 11, he had hair just like Dark's, he was wearing an orange jacket with a blue muscle shirt and blue wristbands underneath it, orange pants, a pair of blue boots, a yellow belt, and this boy also had a tail waving behind him slowly, the boy stopped in front of the restaurant that Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in as he turned away from it to see a bunch of police and some Herdier surrounding a bunch of robbers and they were in a middle of a hostage situation.

"Now, if your men don't take a step back, I'm gonna start firing, and I don't care who or what I hit!" the robber leader yelled firing a warning jump as the boy jumped out of the way just before the warning shot hit the restaurant that Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in, causing a paper lamp to fall on Goku's head.

"How can I concentrate on eating with all this ruckus?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"Where did that come from anyway?" Dark asked while looking around the restaurant.

"We want a car ready to take us to a waiting place, and bring us some food while you're at it!" the leader yelled before he fired at the police and their Herdier.

"Alright, we'll agree to your demands, just stop shooting at everything in sight, all right?" the police captain told the robber leader as the kid from before was watching the whole thing.

"They look like they need some help." the boy said before he saw a girl in an orange headband and a boy walking down the street as the boy suddenly smiled and said, "I guess it's my turn, after all, Pan stopped robbers the last three times."

"You know, I was like really nervous to ask you out, I'm glad you said yes." the boy said nervously as he kept walking with the girl now known as Pan.

"Why would I say no to you? You're the coolest guy in school." Pan said making her date blush nervously.

"Well, I've heard from some people that you're the coolest girl in school." Pan's date said.

"Well, what do you think about that?" Pan asked sweetly.

"Oh, I think you're great! I-I mean, uh... Hey, I can carry your backpack for you if you want!" Pan's date said nervously while trying to reach for Pan's backpack, but she moved out of the way to get a good look at a poster on a wall.

"Oh, let's go to the movies! What do you say?" Pan suggested as her date nodded but didn't say anything.

"We're bringing you food and water, please don't shoot the unarmed boy!" the police captain said still a little unsure after the Dark look-a-like volunteered to help the police, but the robber leader made them change his mind as the boy walked over to the robbers with a bag of food and some water.

"Before we eat anything, feed it to this security guard first and we'll see what happens." the leader told the boy who just nodded and went over to the security guard who was the hostage while Pan and her date walked up to a nearby officer.

"Excuse me, we're trying to get to the movies, so can you guys move?" Pan asked as the officer turned to them.

"A movie, are you kidding? We've got a hostage situation here kid, take your boyfriend and leave before the robbers spot you and make you do stuff like that other kid." the officer said confusing Pan and her date.

"What other kid?" Pan asked before she and the others heard someone grunting as they turned to see that the leader now had the kid with the tail, causing Pan to gasp a little while the security guard was now fast asleep.

"Just as I thought, now I'm gonna switch hostages just to show you I mean business! You really thought you could put us to sleep with that stuff!?" the leader yelled while pointing his gun at the boy he was holding.

"Fine, we hear you, no more games from us! Please, let the boy go, he's just a child!" the police captain pretty much begged.

"I make the rules here!" the leader yelled, but then he felt pain in his stomach as everyone else saw that the boy hit the leader in the stomach with his elbow, freeing himself as he faced the robbers with a serious expression and got into fighting position.

"Why you little...! TAKE THIS YOU BRAT!" the leader yelled angrily while firing bullets at the boy who stood his ground and caught all of the bullets that were fired at him, shocking the robbers and the police as the boy dropped all the bullets he caught.

"You should really be careful with those." the boy said with a silly smile on his face making the robbers really mad as they began to shoot in all directions, hitting police cars and then they blew things up, then one of the robbers fired a missile at the boy who ran forward and then kicked the missile into the air.

"You should really be careful with that mister, someone could've gotten hurt because of that." the boy said, then the missile came crashing down towards the restaurant Goku, Dark, and Panpour were in, causing more damage as the roof came crashing down as the boy saw the damage done, sheepishly scratched the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Whoops." that's when Pan groaned smacked her forehead for some reason.

Underneath the destroyed restaurant, Goku and Dark were on their stomachs with Dark's cape covering his face.

Then Panpour got out of the rubble he was under and he was red with anger as he yelled, "That's it, now I'm mad!"

"I've had enough of this! They think they can ruin what could be the best date of my life and let Gokin do all of the hard work himself!? I don't think so!" Pan yelled before she flew up and landed on top of a police car, taking her date by surprise as the boy now known as Gokin turned to her.

"No really Pan, you don't have to do this, I want you to continue with your date." Gokin said trying to get Pan to step away.

"And I will once those robbers give back the money they stole from the bank!" Pan yelled while glaring at the robbers.

"Who do you kids think you are!?" the leader asked angrily.

"I'm someone who's not missing anymore of my date!" Pan yelled as the leader pointed his gun at her as she kicked the lights off the top of the police car as they hit the leader, knocking him on his back.

"And I'm someone who will make sure my cousin doesn't miss anymore of her date!" Gokin added while crossing his arms.

"Come on!" another robber yelled while pointing his gun at Pan and Gokin, but then...

"Excuse me, but guns are dangerous." everyone turned to see Goku and Dark walking over to the field while Goku held a bowl of noodles.

"Especially if they're in the hands of the untrained." Dark added as Goku set his noodle bowl on the hood of the car Pan stood on before the two of them walked towards the robbers.

"Pan, am I crazy or does that kid look a lot like me?" Gokin whispered while looking at Dark.

"What the...? Did school let out early today?" the robber leader asked while Goku and Dark did some stretches.

"Get out of here kids, leave the adult stuff to the adults." another robber told Goku and Dark.

"Well, that's why we're here." Dark said getting into fighting position.

"To take care of the adults." Goku added while getting into his own fighting position.

"You've each got a smart mouth!" one robber yelled throwing a punch that Goku and Dark dodged.

"Yeah right!" Goku said as he and Dark got ready to attack, but then Pan suddenly pulled them out of the way while Gokin kicked the robber away before he joined Pan, Goku, and Dark.

"We appreciate you trying to help us out little boys, but I think those guys have got you both outmatched." Pan told Goku and Dark.

"Your parents probably don't want you two to get hurt anyway." Gokin added.

"But you two don't understand." Goku started until Pan spoke up again.

"You leave this to the big kids, I'm older and me and my cousin have got much more experience than you two, now pick up any toys you two left behind and go home." Pan said as the robber leader got behind Gokin and grabbed his tail.

"Now I've gotcha!" the leader smirked as Gokin turned to smile at the leader.

"I don't think so." Gokin said before he stood on his hands and spun around real fast while the leader still held on to his tail before he got real dizzy and let go and landed in front of the other robbers.

"That's it, shoot all four of them!" the leader yelled still dizzy, but then someone cleared their throat behind them as they looked to see Panpour who was still angry with his arms crossed.

"Mess with this Pokemon during meal time, will ya!?" Panpour growled low before he charged towards the robbers and got all of them with just one hit from his Iron Tail, knocking them into a police car as Pan and Gokin looked shocked, then Panpour yelled to the robbers, "And I've got plenty more where that came from!"

"That talking Pokemon, I think that's your Grandpa's first Pokemon." Pan whispered to Gokin who was even more surprised.

"Well, at least that's over with. You should continue with your date Pan." Gokin happily told Pan who happily tried to find her date as she flew to where he tried to sneak away.

"Poperu, there you are, now about that movie." Pan happily said as Poperu nervously turned to her.

"Well, about that, um..." Poperu tried to find a good excuse as Pan patiently waited for his response, then he said, "I just remembered that I've seen that movie and it's really bad, so gotta go!" then he hightailed it out of there, leaving Pan crushed as Gokin saw the whole thing and walked over to stand next to Pan who was now on her knees.

"Sorry about that Pan." Gokin said while patting Pan on the back.

"It's not fair!" Pan yelled as Goku, Dark, and Panpour walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked Pan.

"You look a little down." Dark added, but then the five of them heard two familiar voices.

"Pan, Gokin, what a nice surprise./Pan, Gokin, what are you two doing here?" the five of them turned to see Master Roshi and Professor Juniper in front of them.

"Hold on, Pan and Gokin?" Panpour asked while looking at Pan and Gokin.

"Master Roshi, Professor Juniper, what are you two doing here?" Goku, Dark, Pan, and Gokin asked at the same time as Pan and Gokin looked down at Goku and Dark in confusion.

"Excuse me girls, coming through." Master Roshi said with his goofy smile as he made his way through the crowd of ladies while touching them in the behinds while Professor Juniper grew annoyed by this and she started to drag Master Roshi away by the ear.

"You never change, do you old timer?" Goku happily asked as he, Dark, and Panpour walked over to Master Roshi and Professor Juniper who looked at them in confusion.

"Hey, do you know me? You and the other little guy look familiar." Master Roshi said to Goku.

"Of course we know you two." Dark happily said.

"Hold on, who are you two?" Professor Juniper asked.

"It's me, Goku." Goku said while pointing at himself.

"And I'm Dark." Dark said while pointing at himself as well.

"You know, you two do kinda look like Goku and Dark with the pointy hair and... Goku! Dark! Is that really you!?" Master Roshi asked after he and Professor Juniper finally realized that it really is Goku and Dark.

"I can't believe it, it's really you two!" Professor Juniper said with joy as she picked Dark up and held him in the air while Master Roshi did the same for Goku.

"Well bring on the good times, our old friends are back, but what are you and Dark doing, shrunk down to the size of children, you adorable little tike!" Master Roshi yelled happily as Panpour turned to see Pan and Gokin's shocked expressions.

"Come on, tell us, this much curiosity could kill someone our age!" Professor Juniper told Dark as Panpour stepped up.

"I'll tell ya, we were up on the Lookout, Emperor Pilaf came and summoned a red dragon that looks similar to Shenron, and then he accidentally wished Dark and Goku to be smaller." Panpour explained while Pan shook her head in disbelief and Gokin slapped himself in the face, thinking it was just a dream and he tried to wake up.

"Do you think our wives are mad at me and Goku for being gone so long?" Dark asked Professor Juniper as she and Master Roshi placed Dark and Goku back down.

Professor Juniper giggled a little, "Remember, it IS Chi-Chi and Palutena we're talking about."

"You're not our Grandpas! I've got stuffed animals at home that are bigger than you two!" Pan yelled in disbelief while pointing at Goku and Dark who turned to her and Gokin who silently stood next to Pan.

"So that would make you my Granddaughter, Pan?" Goku asked.

"If that's the case, then you must be Gokin, my Grandson." Dark happily told Gokin.

"Yep, they've grown up a lot, it's been years since you three last saw them!" Master Roshi told Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"And they've been busy with keeping people safe with their Martial Arts skills." Professor Juniper added happily.

"Well we're really proud of both of you." Goku told Pan and Gokin who were frozen in shock.

"I guess fighting's in your blood." Dark happily added.

"As much as I'd like to catch up here, we'd better go back home. Boy, Chi-Chi, Palutena, and the others are sure in for a big surprise." Panpour said before the five of them flew off, waved goodbye to Master Roshi and Professor Juniper, and then flew back home to Mt. Paozu.

* * *

><p>Later, they've arrived back home and broke the news to the rest of the family, now Chi-Chi was crying while Videl patted her on the back while Palutena also cried with Zangya giving her mother-in-law a comforting hug.<p>

"So they caught you two off guard?" Gohan asked Goku and Dark who were sitting in two large chairs with Panpour on Dark's lap.

"Yeah, none of us knew that the dragon was there when we walked in, and Emperor Pilaf made the wish and, poof, here we are." Goku answered as Dark and Panpour nodded their heads.

"And now me and Gokin have pint size Grandpas who look like they should still be in diapers." Pan said sitting next to Gokin.

"Come on Pan, they don't look THAT young... do they?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail, an old family habit.

"I was already aging faster than them and Palutena as it was, but this is just unnatural! I bet you did this on purpose!" Chi-Chi cried while looking at Goku and Dark.

"No, we like being old." Goku defended.

"Yeah, we really do." Dark agreed as Panpour just sighed.

"Dad, Uncle Dark, let's think here, the Dragon Balls are scattered throughout the entire galaxy, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, that's what Mr. Popo told us. What are we suppose to do now?" Panpour asked waving his arms a little.

"Well, it might be easier for Dad and Uncle Goku to grow up like any other child." Kudo answered as Palutena angrily turned to him.

"Can you even imagine someone at our age married to someone like them!" Palutena yelled as Chi-Chi cried a little harder while Videl tried her best to comfort her.

"I think Grandma's got a point Dad, people might get the wrong idea." Gokin agreed with Palutena, but then another voice echoed in the room.

"Goku, Dark, can you two hear me?" King Kai asked as everyone in the room heard him.

"We sure can King Kai." Goku replied.

"Good, listen carefully, I'm afraid I have bad news. I've done some research on the Black-Star Dragon Balls and what I dug up is quite unsettling." King Kai said seriously.

"Just how unsettling is it King Kai?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I don't know if we want to know." Zangya replied before King Kai spoke up again.

"Now that a wish has been made, the Earth is in danger of exploding, unless all seven of the Black-Star Dragon Balls are found and returned to Earth in one year!" King Kai explained shocking the others.

"In danger of WHAT!?" Panpour yelled in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Kudo asked King Kai who continued with the explanation.

"When a wish is made on the Black-Star Dragon Balls, the negative energy left behind begins to take over the planet, causing massive instability and an eventual self-destruction." King Kai finished explaining.

"What!? King Kai you're kidding, we only have one year before the Earth explodes!?" Gohan asked in shock.

"That's exactly right, you have until then to find all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls and bring them back to Earth." King Kai answered.

"But they've been scattered throughout the entire galaxy like Mr. Popo said, where do we even begin to look?" Panpour asked as they pondered about how they were gonna get the Black-Star Dragon Balls back.

* * *

><p>Tragedy strikes the entire planet, the Earth now has only one year before it explodes, unless Goku, Dark, and their friends can find a way to get all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls back. Who will help them in the search? Can they do it in time, or do they have to kiss the Earth goodbye? Find out as they prepare to search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


	3. Pan and Gokin Blast Off

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, Emperor Pilaf came to the Lookout and used a set of Dragon Balls that have been long forgotten, the Black-Star Dragon Balls. He accidentally wished that Goku and Dark were kids again as the red dragon, Ultimate Shenron granted the wish and now Goku and Dark are kids again and the Black-Star Dragon Balls scattered throughout the entire galaxy. After reuniting with their family, Goku and Dark have received more terrible news from King Kai, if they don't bring the Black-Star Dragon Balls back to Earth in a year, then the Earth will explode thanks to the negative energy the Black-Star Dragon Balls left behind. Now it's time to prepare for the search.

Pan and Gokin Blast Off

The next day, after finding out about the Earth's sudden countdown to destruction, the adults and Panpour were coming up with a plan while Pan and Gokin were sitting in front of the TV with Xenato sitting on the couch.

"So, unless we can get the Black-Star Dragon Balls back here in less than a year, the Earth will explode?" Goten asked wanting to make sure.

"That's what King Kai told us yesterday." Dark replied.

"Well, it's no big deal, Goku and Dark can take Bulma's new ship into space to find them." Palutena suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Aunt Palutena." Gohan agreed as Panpour looked at Goku and Dark.

"It's not the first time the three of us went Dragon Ball hunting to save the Earth, so what do you say guys?" Panpour asked Goku and Dark with a positive attitude.

"Why do we have to be the ones to go?" Goku asked as Chi-Chi suddenly slammed her hands on the table.

"What do you mean why!? You and Dark have never boasted about this kind of adventure before!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily making Panpour jump a little.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired, getting shrunk down to the size of a kid again really takes a lot out of me." Goku said as Videl, Zangya, and Marron gave Gohan, Kudo, and Goten some coffee.

"But you guys have to go on this trip." Videl told Goku and Dark.

"Otherwise the Earth will be destroyed in a year." Zangya added.

"They're right and we've just finished adding a new addition to our house Goku, that I don't want to lose." Chi-Chi agreed.

"And I want to make sure the Earth is still around before my wife has her baby." Goten added while looking at Marron, this took the others by surprise.

"Wait a minute, you and Marron are married!?" Goku asked Goten in shock as he just nodded his head.

"It happened while you three were away training that kid named Uub, and boy you guys should've seen Krillin on that day, it looked like he was gonna burst with happiness." Palutena said remembering how happy Krillin was during Goten and Marron's wedding.

"Oh, well congratulations. But what new baby are you talking about?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell everyone, me and Goten found out I was pregnant about two weeks ago." Marron said while blushing a little as Gohan and Kudo looked at each other and then nodded.

"Well we can never let anything bad happen to Earth, that's why me and Gohan have come to a decision. Dad, me and Gohan will go with you, Uncle Goku, and Panpour to find those Black-Star Dragon Balls." Kudo told his small father making both Palutena and Chi-Chi smile.

"That's a great idea Kudo." Palutena said happily.

"A Father/Son bonding trip." Chi-Chi agreed as Pan and Gokin heard everything and walked over to the adults.

"Dad, are you and Gohan really gonna go into space?" Gokin asked as Kudo just smiled and nodded his head.

"Let me go Papa, I want to go into space with you!" Pan said with excitement.

"Now Pan, we're not going just to play, it'll be dangerous." Panpour said while standing on Dark's lap.

"I know that, I'm just offering my help to save the Earth." Pan said defending herself.

"If you go into space, you'll see scary monsters and aliens that will try and get you." Chi-Chi said trying to scare the kids but it only worked on Gokin a little.

"Careful there Chi-Chi, most of the people in this room ARE aliens." Palutena said while glaring at Chi-Chi with her arms crossed.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Pan said with her arms crossed.

"Pan, you sleep with a nightlight." Videl said as Pan bit on her thumb a little.

"Don't worry, going into space is just for adults." Goku told Pan with a silly smile on his face.

"I'm taller than you Grandpa!" Pan said before sticking her tongue out.

"But aren't he and Granddad older than both of us?" Gokin asked in confusion.

"Well, we'd better get going. We don't want to keep Bulma and Iris waiting with the ship." Xenato said standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, even Bianca was helping them out with the ship." Goten added.

"Well then, it's off to Capsule Corp." Panpour said as they got ready to leave for Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to Capsule Corp., Bulma, Bianca, Iris, and Devon showed them the new ship they've been working on as the roof opened up.<p>

"That thing looks like an octopus!" Goku said while looking at the ship.

"And it's so big!" Dark added also looking at the ship.

"This ship can carry up to eight people comfortably, but seeing as you two are so small now, you should have even more space in there. And since it might take a while to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls, we've made it so the inside kinda looks like a mobile home." Devon explained the ship carefully while adjusting the glasses he was wearing a little.

"You know, seeing you like this reminds me of the time we've first met." Bulma said with a hand on Goku's head causing him to giggle a little.

"Yeah, seeing you like this reminds of our journey through the Unova Region." Iris said while ruffling Dark's hair as he giggled a little bit as well.

"Well, I guess we'd better let them do their thing, come on guys." Riku said as he tried his best not to laugh at Vegeta's mustache.

Riku and Knight also went through a different set of clothes, Riku still kept wearing his black gi, but he decided not to wear the blood red cape anymore while Knight decided to just go with a pair of grey pants along with a grey sash on his left shoulder as the two of them left the room with Vegeta while the others got to work with the ship.

Gohan, Kudo, and Devon were typing on three different keyboards on the side of the ship, that's when Pan and Gokin came up behind them.

"Hey Papa, is there anything we can help you guys with?" Pan asked with her hands behind her back.

"Thanks kids, but I think we have everything under control." Gohan replied not taking his eyes off his keyboard.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to help you Dad?" Gokin asked Kudo.

"Why don't you and Pan see if you can help your Mom and Videl out with something." Kudo said while pressing a green button on a switch.

"Alright, let's go." Pan said taking Gokin by the hand and leading him to the ship.

"I don't know Pan, they seem pretty busy, maybe we should just leave them alone." Gokin said a little unsure as they climbed up the ladder to enter the ship while Goku and Dark were next to it punching and kicking the air around them while Panpour watched as Pan and Gokin went inside the ship as they saw Videl and Zangya sitting in yellow seats while clicking away at a couple of devices that were plugged into the controls.

Gokin gulped nervously before he said, "Uh, hey Mom, Dad told me and Pan to come see if you and Videl needed some help."

"Thanks, but we've got everything under control right now honey." Zangya told her son.

"We really have to finish testing this panel." Videl added as Pan walked over to the buttons.

"Well, if it's a test you want..." Pan got ready to press one of the buttons.

"Don't touch!" Videl and Zangya yelled making Pan stop in her tracks.

"Listen Pan, we're very busy right now and we can't have any distractions." Videl gently told her daughter.

"She's right Pan, you and Gokin should go play outside with Bulla, Kotaku, and Sakura." Zangya said before getting back to work with Videl.

"Come on Pan, we shouldn't bother them anymore." Gokin said as he and Pan walked out, but then, out of anger, Pan kicked the wall, but it was a little too hard, leaving a dent and popping a rocket out of place as Pan and Gokin looked nervous before they looked around to see if anyone heard anything, then they pushed a nearby cart in front of the dent and then they walked away like nothing ever happened.

"We'll just be walking this way now." Pan said still a little nervous.

"Yeah, see you later." Gokin said just as nervous as they walked out the doors of Capsule Corp., but not before Gokin quickly grabbed his sword and strapped it behind his back, it was the same sword that Tapion gave Trunks a long time ago, now Trunks gave that sword to Gokin since he's not so good with it himself.

"Man, that was close. Pan, I think we need to find a way to let your anger out." Gokin said as they kept walking, then Pan came up with an idea.

"And I know just the thing, come on, we're gonna pay Gramps a little visit." Pan said before she flew off while dragging Gokin by his tail as Panpour was behind them and saw Pan and Gokin take off to see Hercule.

"Where are they going? I forgot to give them some souvenirs I got them while we were training Uub. Oh well, I'll give them what I got them when they get back." Panpour said before he walked back over to Capsule Corp.

* * *

><p>Soon, at Hercule's Martial Arts School, Hercule, Gokin, and 17 watched as Pan beat up every last student Hercule had go up against her as she threw the last fighter to the wall.<p>

"Oh come on boys, is that all you got? Get up and fight, you little babies!" Pan yelled as all the students shivered in fear.

"My word Pan, we need to find you a new anger outlet, this is getting bad for business." Hercule said before Pan turned to him.

"You want some too Gramps?" Pan asked scaring Hercule, then he began to cough while 17 smacked his forehead and Gokin sighed a little.

"Don't worry Pan, I'll fight you next." Gokin offered as Hercule quickly picked him up before he could do anything else.

"Why don't we all take a break from fighting for a little while and just go out somewhere." Hercule said nervously.

"Yeah, before you lose anymore students." 17 muttered to himself before the four of them headed out to just talk somewhere.

* * *

><p>Later, Hercule and 17 took Pan and Gokin to a nearby cafe as Pan told Hercule and 17 how everyone treated her and Gokin.<p>

"Come on Pan, surely not everyone is treating you and Gokin that way." Hercule said before they saw a waitress coming over with a silver tray in her hand.

"Watch this." Pan said as the waitress stopped next to their table.

"Here you go you four." the waitress said giving Hercule and 17 each a cup of coffee while she gave Pan and Gokin each an Ice Cream Sundae as Gokin was all happy about the Ice Cream as he picked up a spoon and began to eat his Sundae while Pan was a different story as Hercule switched his coffee with Pan's Sundae.

"You see? This is exactly the kind of stuff I'm talking about Gramps, everyone thinks me and Gokin are little kids." Pan said with her frown still on her face while Gokin kept eating his Ice Cream.

"Man, that's rough." 17 said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We're very mature for our age, Gokin's even four years younger than I am, and he looks like he's my age!" Pan said before picking up her coffee cup.

"So would you like cream or sugar?" Hercule asked.

"No, black's fine." Pan said before taking a sip, then she made a disgusted face.

"Some sugar might help with that." 17 said while putting some sugar in Pan's coffee.

"Kids, let me tell you something, I've certainly never consider you two little kids." Hercule told Pan and Gokin.

"I agree." Pan said with a nod while Gokin took a break from eating his Ice Cream to listen.

"My Pan and her cousin, Gokin, are not babies." Hercule added.

"I'll drink to that, I know how hard my Grandson can kick." 17 said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I'll drink to that as well." Pan agreed holding up her cup before placing it down while Gokin continued to eat his Ice Cream but he still kept his ears open.

"My Pan is... My Pan is... My Pan is..." Hercule said, but then he crushed Pan into a big hug as he said, "Just the cutest angel to set foot on this green Earth!"

"Uh, I don't think that's what Pan wanted to hear." Gokin said nervously as he saw that Pan was getting annoyed.

"Awesome use of encouraging words Hercule." 17 sighed while slowly shaking his head as Pan pushed Hercule off.

"I'm not a baby, I'm not little, and I'm not an angel!" Pan yelled in annoyance while Gokin slowly kept eating his Ice Cream.

"Oh, I see, sorry." Hercule said with guilt.

"Fine! me and Gokin will show everyone once and for all that we're not kids!" Pan yelled in determination before taking another sip of her coffee and made another disgusted face.

"Some more sugar for your coffee?" 17 offered holding up another sugar packet.

"No thanks. Come on Gokin, let's go!" Pan said before she grabbed Gokin's tail as she dragged him out of the cafe.

"Uh, Pan, I know you want to make your point clear and all, but where are we going?" Gokin asked as Pan kept dragging him by his tail.

"One way or another, we're gonna help look for those Dragon Balls." Pan said as she began to fly back to Capsule Corp.

"Uh, by 'those Dragon Balls', you mean the ones that are still here on Earth, right?" Gokin asked nervously, but he didn't get an answer as Pan kept flying them back to Capsule Corp., Gokin knew right away what Pan meant causing him to gulp nervously.

* * *

><p>Somewhere near Capsule Corp., Trunks was sneaking out of his office through the window as Neo followed him as they flew through the sky, but then they stopped when he saw Vegeta and Fasha floating in front of them.<p>

"Father?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"Son, there's the easy way, and then there's the fun way." Vegeta smirked at Trunks and Neo.

"Uh, what do you mean exactly?" Neo asked nervously.

"You get Trunks, I'll get Neo. Then we'll both go back for Xenato and Goten." Fasha smirked as well while Vegeta nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Vegeta was dragging both Trunks and Goten down the halls of Capsule Corp. while Fasha was next to him as she dragged Neo and Xenato with her.

"I still don't understand this!" Neo yelled as the four of them were still dragged by Vegeta and Fasha.

"Why do WE have to go with them?" Trunks asked.

"This is not cool!" Xenato yelled.

"Quit complaining! The four of you have grown unbearably soft during these peaceful times, this will be good training for all of you!" Fasha said.

"That's right, and with Kakarot and Dragon Boy leading the search, you'll see trouble in no time." Vegeta added.

"But, what about Marron? What if something happens to her and I'm not there to look after her and our unborn child!? Someone could come to this planet and attack anyone including her! I just can't stand it, knowing I'm not there for her in any way!" Goten yelled having a bit of a panic attack.

Trunks growled in annoyance as he grabbed the front of Goten's shirt, slapped him across the face and yelled, "Goten, snap out of it!"

"You don't have to worry about Marron, I'm pretty sure she'll be with Krillin and 18 most of the time while you're gone. And me and 17 will help keep an eye on her, after all, she's my niece." Fasha said calmly as she and Vegeta kept walking down the hall.

"What about me? I am the president of Capsule Corp." Trunks asked.

"And I'm the vice president of Capsule Corp." Neo added.

"Then consider this a hostel takeover." Vegeta told Trunks and Neo who both sighed.

"I mean I'm cool with finding the Dragon Balls still on Earth, but it might be a problem with trying to find them throughout the galaxy." Xenato said while twirling his tail nervously.

"Nonsense Xenato, both Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans used to travel around from planet to planet most of the time, so this will be nothing new." Fasha said as Xenato drooped his head down.

"I should've known." Xenato sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>Back near the ship, Gohan, Kudo, and Bulma were doing some final checkups while Bianca opened up the sunroof to prepare for take off while Charizard handed some supplies to Neo.<p>

"Main power link?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Check." Gohan replied while typing away at the computer while Kudo was next to him helping out.

"All systems are a-go for launch." Kudo said as the room got loud with the ship finishing its power up for the launch.

"Goku, keep those boys out of trouble!" Chi-Chi yelled through the noise.

"Dark, you and Panpour do the same!" Palutena also yelled through the noise.

"Don't worry, we will!" Goku and Dark both yelled back.

"Knock'em dead buddy, do it for the planet." Charizard told Neo before he gave him a thumbs-up and walked away.

"Oh man, this is not the kind of vacation I had in mind." Neo sighed.

"Tell me about it." Trunks agreed while Goten and Xenato were talking with Devon.

"I see, you guys are writing a whole new definition to the words 'mobile home', I'm telling ya." Xenato joked before he laughed a little.

"Come on, let's get going, we have an entire year to save the Earth by gathering those Dragon Balls!" Panpour exclaimed with determination while Dark placed his Pokebelt on like a sash and got ready to leave.

"Goten, you and Xenato be careful!" Marron called to her husband.

"Don't worry honey, we'll try our best!" Goten called back.

"Gohan, sweetie, have you seen Pan?" Videl asked after seeing that her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I think she's with Bulla and Sakura somewhere." Gohan answered still looking at the computer.

"And I'm pretty sure Gokin and Kotaku are with them." Kudo added looking at the computer with Gohan.

"No they're not, Bulla, Sakura, and Kotaku are standing up there with their dads." Zangya told them as they looked up to see Vegeta, Riku, and Knight standing with their daughters and son.

"If they're here, then where are Gokin and Pan?" Kudo asked sounding both nervous and worried while Goten and Xenato were still outside the ship talking to each other now while Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo climbed up the ladder and went inside the ship as the five of them held on to a metal pole as it lifted them up to the upper level.

"So, this is what's going to pass off as our home for the next year?" Trunks asked while looking around.

"Pretty much." Panpour replied while looking around as well.

"Is that the kitchen over there?" Goku asked running over to a yellow door while Dark followed him.

"No guys, that's the control room." Neo said as they opened the door as Goku, Dark, and Panpour looked in the control room to see Pan and Gokin inside.

"Hi." Pan happily waved while Gokin smiled nervously and waved as well.

"Hey Pan, hey Gokin." Goku said while he and Dark waved back as Trunks and Neo saw the kids inside as well.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"We're just making sure that all systems are a-go for our journey, about time you guys got here." Pan replied while Gokin gulped.

"Come on kids, this isn't the time to be fooling around." Neo said with his arms crossed.

"You know, you're right, we shouldn't be fooling around. Come on Pan, let's get outta here." Gokin quickly said trying to get out but Pan grabbed him by his tail to stop him.

"If that's the case, then let's get serious! BLAST OFF!" Pan yelled before she used her free hand to push the red button as the ship began to shake as the door closed while Goten and Xenato were still talking outside.

"Yeah, I hear ya buddy, but we should probably get on the ship soon to help find the Black-Star Dragon Balls." Xenato said still laughing a little.

"What's that!? I can't hear over the sound of the ship taking off!" Goten yelled through the noise before he and Xenato realized something as their eyes widened as they looked at the ship.

"THE SHIP'S TAKING OFF!?" Goten and Xenato shouted before the ship took off as Goten and Xenato were both blown away as they landed on some cardboard boxes as the ship took off into space after a piece of the ship suddenly fell off and landed in front of Bulma.

"Then again, we could always find something to do here on Earth." Xenato said sounding a bit dazed.

"Yeah, looks like our schedules just cleared up." Goten agreed also a bit dazed as Bulma picked up the piece that fell from the ship as Devon walked over to her as they went to a computer to find out about the broken piece.

"Now let's see where this little fella fell from." Bulma said before they found what part it was, and both Bulma and Devon were shocked beyond words.

"Oh no, anyone but that piece." Devon said sounding worried as he and Bulma looked up to where they last saw the ship.

"Oh, of all the parts that could've fallen off, why this one?" Bulma asked just as worried.

"I just hope Goku, Dark, Panpour and the others are ready for a rough landing." Devon sighed as they kept looking at the sky hoping that their friends will be safe.

* * *

><p>The ship has left the Earth and the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls has begun! But there's no telling what kind of dangers they'll find during their search. What sort of trouble awaits Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Gokin? What part of the ship fell off that's got Bulma and Devon so worried? Will Dark's dragon mark burn him again once they find one of the Black-Star Dragon Balls? Find out as they crash into their first planet on their search next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


	4. Terror on Imecka

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls was all set to begin. Goku, Dark, and Panpour were ready to leave and they planned to take Trunks, Goten, Neo, and Xenato with them. However, they didn't count on Pan and Gokin being on the ship waiting for them, then Pan started the ship with her, Gokin, Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo inside, leaving Goten and Xenato behind on Earth. Then Bulma and Devon noticed that a part of the ship suddenly came off, whatever part it was, it must've been an important one since Bulma and Devon began to worry about their friends who were on the ship. And now, the search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls has officially begun, but the search party is off to a pretty bumpy start.

Terror on Imecka

As the ship was flying through space, Panpour was slowly shaking his head with his arms crossed and Gokin was laughing nervously at the scene they were currently watching.

"Pan, this isn't funny, give it back right now!" Trunks yelled as he and Neo were trying to get the override key back from Pan who was keeping it away from them.

"No way, you two want it, come and get it!" Pan said as Trunks tried to catch her but she jumped out of the way.

"Pan, give us the override key this instant!" Trunks yelled.

"Why? So you can take me and Gokin back to our boring lives on Earth? Forget it." Pan said as Gokin drooped his head a little.

"Pan, this mission is way too dangerous for children like you and Gokin, please!" Neo yelled.

"Like I care." Pan said before she stuck her tongue out at Trunks and Neo as they both growled as they tried to get the key back from Pan, but she kept jumping out of the way and avoiding them while Goku and Dark were eating from their lunch boxes and not paying attention to what's going on in the ship.

"Gokin, you mind explaining one little thing to me?" Panpour calmly asked as Trunks and Neo kept trying to catch Pan.

"I'll try." Gokin replied.

"Why didn't you stop her when you had the chance!?" Panpour yelled causing Gokin to step back a little.

"Well, when Pan has her mind set on something, there's no stopping her. Trust me, I've tried way before you came back with Granddad and Goku. Besides, I thought she wanted to find the Dragon Balls with red stars on them." Gokin explained.

"You know, if you really didn't want to do this, you could've just told her." Panpour said as Gokin suddenly pulled the Kai Pokemon closer.

"You think that's easy for me? I want her to be happy, because it's not pretty when she gets mad."Gokin whispered then Trunks and Neo suddenly crashed into each other as Pan jumped away from them as they saw that Trunks and Neo were still on the ground.

"Trunks? Neo?" Pan asked while tapping Trunks' shoulder, but then she got worried, then Trunks suddenly turned and grabbed Pan by the shoulders to keep her in place.

"Now, give us back the override key, you and Gokin are going home! Hand it over, now!" Neo said holding his hand out.

"Yeah, it might not be a bad idea Pan, let's give it back to them." Gokin said nervously, but then Pan put the key down her shirt making Trunks let her go as growled, Neo fell over, Gokin sighed and drooped his head, and Panpour smacked his forehead and groaned.

"Well, your move." Pan said as Trunks and Neo drooped their heads.

"A year of this and I'll be a basket case." Trunks sighed.

"This is gonna be a long journey." Neo sighed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Goku was doing sit-ups on the floor while Pan was mopping the floor as Dark was walking on his hands.<p>

"Move your big butt Grandpa, coming through!" Pan said while pushing Goku around with the mop as Dark stood on his feet again.

"Uh Pan, what are you doing?" Gokin asked with his tail scratching his head as Goku sat next to Trunks who was reading a newspaper while Neo and Panpour walked in.

"Cleaning, what do you think?" Pan said before she began to mop the wall, getting Goku and Trunks wet in the process and causing Dark and Panpour to laugh.

"Hey, I already took a shower!" Trunks yelled as he and Goku moved out of the way while Gokin giggled a little and Neo tried to hold in his laughter.

"That ought to do it, all done, now it's your turn guys." Pan said causing the other six to look at her in confusion.

"Well, you don't expect me to do everything, do you?" Pan asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no, of course not." Gokin quickly said with his hands up in front of his face.

"Good. Now Trunks, you and Neo can do the laundry, how's that?" Pan said causing Trunks and Neo to look at each other.

"Us do laundry?" Trunks and Neo asked at the same time.

"Of course, why not? And Grandpa, you and Dark can be head dishwashers." Pan said, then she thought about it and then said, "Or maybe we should let Panpour do the dishes and wait until you two get more experience before we make you two head dishwashers."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Dark said laughing nervously a little.

"Yeah, when we tried doing dishes, we both end up breaking them." Goku agreed while Panpour smacked his forehead.

"Oh man, I don't know how Grandma and Palutena puts up with you two. All you two have to do is take your time and be careful, isn't that right Trunks?" Pan said looking at Trunks.

"Yes, of course, but maybe we shouldn't be assigning chores just yet Pan." Trunks said a bit uneasily.

"We share the housework equally and that's that." Pan said firmly, then she turned to Gokin and said, "As for you Gokin, I'll have you clean the windows."

"Sure Pan, I'll go ahead and get to-" Gokin didn't finish as the entire ship started to shake and they all fell over to the wall.

"What just happened?" Panpour asked while looking around.

"Something must have hit us you guys." Pan said, then the seven of them looked out the window and they saw something floating away from the ship making Trunks and Neo panic for some reason.

"Hey, what was that thingy?" Dark asked in confusion.

"It looked like a part of the ship." Goku said before the ship started to shake again as Trunks and Neo ran over to the controls.

"What's going on guys? Was that an important part of the ship? What part was that anyway?" Panpour asked as they went into the control room with Trunks and Neo.

"Get your seat belts on! We're preparing for an emergency landing!" Trunks yelled as he took control of the ship while Neo easily strapped himself to his seat.

"Emergency landing!? What's happening?" Gokin asked in shock while he strapped himself to his seat.

"One of our stabilizers fell off! If we don't land soon, things are gonna get really bad!" Neo yelled.

"How bad do you mean?" Pan asked a bit nervously.

"The ship will be torn apart!" Trunks yelled making Gokin yelp a little.

"Why did you tell me that!? I'm just a kid you should've lied! What's wrong with you!?" Pan cried.

"I thought you wanted us to be treated differently." Gokin pointed out.

"If we die, everyone on Earth will die too!" Goku yelled.

"He's right, and we can't let that happen!" Dark yelled.

"Will you shut up!? What kind of adults are you!? I want my Mommy!" Pan cried while squeezing Gokin a little too tight.

"Pan, it's okay, I promise we're gonna be all right." Trunks assured while Panpour spotted something ahead of them.

"Hey, there's a planet we can land on." Panpour said while pointing at a blue planet in front of them.

"Then that's where we're landing, make sure you're all strapped in everyone!" Trunks yelled as he flew towards the planet.

"Yeah, sure, no sweat." Goku said as he and Dark tied their seat belts in knots while Panpour sighed and smacked his forehead.

"I don't want to die!" Pan yelled getting strapped in herself as was Gokin.

"It's okay, it's like Trunks said, we'll be fine, it's just a crash landing." Gokin assured with a pat on the shoulder.

"Are you nuts!? People die in crash landing!" Pan cried shaking Gokin by his jacket.

"No one dies today, here we go!" Trunks yelled flying them down into the planet's atmosphere, and once they got through the clouds, they could see a desert with some Ground-Type Pokemon fleeing away once they saw the ship as Trunks landed the ship as it went sliding across some rocks before the ship landed upside-down as the Saiyans, the Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and the Kai Pokemon sighed in relief then Gokin looked at Panpour for some reason.

"Uh, Panpour." Gokin said getting Panpour's attention.

"Yeah kiddo?" Panpour asked in confusion.

"You're not strapped to your seat, are you?" Gokin asked as he and Panpour saw that the Kai Pokemon was indeed not strapped to his seat.

"Uh... nope." Panpour gulped, then he yelped when he fell to the ceiling as he landed on his face as everyone turned to him as he muttered, "I'm okay... I'm fine."

"Nice landing Trunks." Neo commented.

"Thanks." Trunks said as Panpour stood up and dusted his fur off.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get out and find out where we are." Panpour suggested as the others agreed and Trunks opened the door.

* * *

><p>Soon, the seven of them were walking through some kind of market.<p>

"Wow." Trunks and Neo said while looking around.

"Look at all that food!" Goku said seeing some places that had food.

"And check it out, this planet has Pokemon on it." Dark said seeing some of the aliens walking alongside some Pokemon, some familiar and some completely new to both Dark and Panpour.

"Well, Piccolo did say that there were Pokemon on different planets." Panpour said remembering what Piccolo said during the Majin Buu fiasco many years ago as they saw one Pokemon doing various fighting poses as Dark took his Pokedex out to find out more.

"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. They have mastered elegant combos. As they concentrate, their battle moves become swifter and more precise." the Pokedex explained.

"Maybe we should get a place to stay for the night, then repair the ship tomorrow." Neo suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Goku said as Dark and Panpour nodded in agreement, then the area started to shake.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gokin asked while looking around, then they saw a mob of aliens coming their way.

"Oh no, a stampede!" Pan yelled, then the seven of them were surrounded by the aliens of the planet they were on, and they were also dressed in unique clothing and makeup.

"They look extraordinarily appealing, yes?" a man asked.

"Absolutely dazzling." another man said.

"One could easily mistake them for royalty, no?" another man asked.

"Most defiantly." another man agreed.

"Some of my toe rings could add some excitement to your feet." a woman said.

"That's your opinion." a man said.

"Uh, perhaps we should spend the night somewhere else." Neo said while sweat dropping.

"No way, this place is awesome!" Goku and Dark said at the same time while eating some of the berries one of the sales people were offering.

"We just came here to get parts for our spaceship, do you have any parts like that?" Trunks asked the people surrounding them.

"Of course, we are the one-stop shopping planet!" all the aliens said together before the seven visitors from Earth were surrounded by some more aliens who were shoving different parts their way.

"I'll just charge it to your account." a man said as they shoved a bunch of bills over to the visitors from Earth.

"I hope you chose well because there are no returns here." the aliens said in unison before they quickly ran away, leaving the seven Earthly visitors speechless with their mouths wide open.

"Tell me that didn't happen." Panpour said after a few seconds of silence.

Neo shook his head and said, "Come on, let's go before anything else happens." the others agreed as they walked away.

Then Gokin got the feeling that something was watching him, so he stopped and turned around and looked around until he saw something standing next to a nearby stand, it was some sort of Pokemon with a skull on his head like some sort of helmet, he was also holding a bone in his paws as he stared at Gokin for some reason as Gokin tilted his head and then scratched it with his tail while looking back at the brown Pokemon.

"Gokin, come on, let's go." Gokin was suddenly dragged away by his tail by Pan as the Pokemon kept watching Gokin carefully, but then he burrowed underground and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Soon, the seven of them made it to a large building on top of a set of stairs as they looked around carefully for any salesmen.<p>

"Okay, I don't think they followed us." Panpour whispered as they walked through the building as they walked up to the doorman of the building.

"Welcome to Imecka." the doorman greeted but they didn't seem to listen.

"Do you see any salesmen?" Trunks asked as they kept looking around carefully.

"Not yet." Pan said.

"So far so good." Gokin added as they looked at a strange ticking device.

"That's pretty cool." Goku said.

"Yeah, it is." Dark agreed before Trunks, Neo, and Panpour quickly shushed them.

"Well, I guess the coast is clear." Panpour said seeing no salesmen anywhere.

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations." they turned to the doorman of the hotel they were in.

"You'll have to excuse us, we just had a very tiring experience." Trunks said as they walked up to the desk.

"Oh, well we're really peaceful here." the doorman said making the others happy.

"Great, then can we get a room for the night please?" Neo asked as the doorman smiled and nodded.

"Why yes, of course. Getting a room is like fitting a shoe." the doorman said facing a wall of room keys.

"Can you believe that this thing costs a hundred and fifty Gamits? And they practically forced it on me!" Pan told Gokin while holding up a tacky looking earring.

"Yeah, and that's pretty much the same price of this hat that they forced on me, it's not a bad hat though." Gokin said while putting on a straw hat with some pictures of Pokemon on it.

"Yeah, but at least the food was good." Goku said happily.

"Tell me about it." Dark happily agreed.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. You've been taken in by our street merchants, haven't you sirs?" the doorman asked Trunks and Neo.

"Yes, they did a number on us alright." Trunks said.

"Yep, and like naive tourists, we fell right into their trap." Neo added.

"Well, now that you're in our hands, you can relax and enjoy Imecka. An escort will take you to your room." the doorman said handing Trunks a key as a robot came over to them.

"Allow me, let me get your things." the robot said taking their bags and Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Gokin thanks to the robot's extra arms.

"We're not bags, we're people and one Pokemon you stupid robot!" Goku yelled as the robot escorted them to their room.

"Put us down, you crazy bucket of bolts!" Panpour yelled trying to free himself.

"What kind of robot are you!?" Dark yelled.

"I am a Porterbot 3000, programed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a curtsy manner." Porterbot answered.

"I think you have some bugs in you, because the four of us are not luggage." Gokin said before they stopped in front of a door to a hotel room.

"This is where you'll be staying, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon." Porterbot said as Trunks and Pan got confused as they looked at each other.

"Yep, he's got bugs." Neo said dully before they opened the door and gasped at the sight of the room which was really nice.

"It looks like a palace!" Trunks commented as they stepped in the room.

"I don't think even palaces look this nice." Panpour said still being carried by Porterbot.

"The Bridal Suite is equipped with our gold star amenity package for your comfort." Porterbot said.

"It's almost too nice." Pan said still looking around.

"You can put our luggage down now!" Goku said still a little annoyed.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, please insert tip." Porterbot said as a coin thing popped out of the robot's chest.

"Hey guys, I think he wants us to give him some money." Dark said mostly to Trunks and Neo.

"I guess he's programed for more than just carrying luggage." Neo said as he gave Porterbot a tip.

"Thank you sir or madam, welcome to Imecka, please ring the front desk if I can be of anymore assistance." Porterbot said dropping the bags, Goku, Dark, Panpour, and Gokin and headed for the door.

"And don't try that again, you crazy machine!" Panpour yelled waving his fist in the air.

"Enjoy." Porterbot said before he closed the door as Trunks flopped on the bed and Neo sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Well, at least we got through that, I say we just relax and then get the ship repaired and ready to leave tomorrow." Neo suggested.

"Good thinking, I think I'll use the time to meditate." Gokin said before he got into a familiar meditating stance as he closed his eyes.

"Uh, does he do that a lot when relaxing?" Panpour asked while looking at Gokin who floated a little off the ground.

"Yeah, he's been taking lessons from Papa's old teacher, Piccolo." Pan answered.

"Gotta love Piccolo." Panpour said with his arms crossed before he joined Trunks on the bed.

"I'm gonna go soak in a nice hot bath!" Pan said before she ran to the bathroom.

"I hope they have some food around here, I'm starving." Goku said with his hands on his stomach.

"So am I, there should be a kitchen over there, come on Goku." Dark said before he and Goku ran to the kitchen.

"I wonder what's on TV?" Neo asked as Trunks used the remote he found as some curtains in front of them lifted to reveal a TV.

"Nice touch." Panpour commented as Trunks turned the TV on.

"People from all over Imecka plot to the royal palace to get a glimpse of Lord Don Kee himself. Once a week, Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens and their Pokemon friends of his kingdom. Don Kee!" a woman announcer said showing the ruler of Imecka along with some of his people and there was also a cat Pokemon with white fur and a red dot on his forehead standing next to the ruler known as Lord Don Kee.

"Well so much for democracy." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it looks more like courtship." Neo agreed.

"Tell me about it." Panpour also agreed.

"You guys, there's something wrong with the shower!" Pan yelled coming out in a pink bathrobe as Gokin stopped meditating.

"Pan, what happened?" Gokin asked while standing up.

"I can't turn the water off, it just keeps on running!" Pan yelled.

"Just a sec, I'm coming." Trunks said climbing off the bed but a chain attached to his shorts kept him from getting off.

"Huh, what in the name of Arceus?" Panpour said as Trunks grabbed the chain as Panpour tried to get off the bed, but then he saw that he was chained by his tail as he grabbed his tail and groaned, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Guys, me and Dark found the fridge and it's too good to be true!" Goku yelled happily as he and Dark came sliding back into the room along with a lot of food.

"Me and Goku just hit the jackpot, the food won't stop coming out!" Dark yelled happily as Neo tried to get off the chair he was sitting on, but he found out he couldn't.

"What in the world is with this chair? I can't get off!" Neo yelled.

"Something strange is going on here, they have a meter on the shower like a taxicab." Pan said.

"A meter?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail.

Pan nodded, "The number just keeps going higher and higher, it's already passed seven thousand!"

"Hey, what's that noise?" Panpour asked as Trunks removed a pillow from the bed and saw a meter on the bed while Panpour moved over to see a meter on Neo's chair.

"You've gotta be kidding me, there are money meters everywhere!" Trunks yelled as they saw meters everywhere in the room.

"This is crazy, we're being charged for everything, even for watching TV!" Neo yelled still trying to break free.

"I don't believe this, they're robbing us blind! That's it, get me outta here!" Panpour yelled before he fired a beam of ice from his mouth to freeze his chain before he broke free with a good punch.

"They even have the nerve to charge us for looking at the decorations!" Pan yelled back in her old clothes as she tied her bandana back on her head.

"I never skipped a check before, but let's go!" Trunks yelled breaking his chain.

"I'm with you buddy!" Neo yelled breaking free from the chair and ran with Trunks, Pan, and Gokin while Panpour stayed and saw that Goku and Dark were still eating the food that keeps coming.

"Just a second you guys!" Goku said still munching with Dark.

"We'll be with you in a sec!" Dark added as Panpour smacked his forehead before he grabbed two Pokeballs from Dark's Pokesash.

"We don't have time for this you two! Krookodile, Beartic, grab Dark and Goku and let's get outta here!" Panpour yelled bringing Krookodile and Beartic out as they grabbed Dark and Goku before they ran after Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Gokin.

* * *

><p>Later, outside the city, it was pouring rain and the seven Dragon Ball searchers were wearing Imeckian clothing to disguise themselves after Dark returned Krookodile and Beartic to their Pokeballs.<p>

"Well we picked one hell of a planet to crash on, didn't we?" Trunks asked as they kept walking in the rain.

"Boy, you can say that again." Neo agreed.

"I don't know about this trip, nothing seems to be going right." Pan said with her hands behind her head like Goku.

"Well we did get off to a bad start." Dark said as Pan turned to glare at him and Goku.

"Are you insinuating that this is all my fault!?" Pan yelled at Goku and Dark.

"Well we were still checking the ship when you hit the button." Goku pointed out.

"He's got a point, I mean I did say we should stay on Earth and let Granddad and the others find the Black-Star Dragon Balls, but you insisted that we-" Gokin started before Pan interrupted him.

"Stay out of this Gokin! Besides, it was Grandpa, Dark, and Panpour who let their old enemy make a wish on the Black-Star Dragon Balls right under their noses, so it's their fault!" Pan yelled while pointing at Goku, Dark, and Panpour.

"Hey!" Panpour yelled in offense.

"I guess you're right Pan, it is out fault." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Oh no you don't, I know what you and Dark are trying to do Grandpa, the both of you are trying to act like you're the ones to blame, aren't you!? Well you two can stop acting because you two really are to blame!" Pan yelled.

"Seriously, how do you put up with that?" Panpour asked Gokin quietly as Gokin shrugged his shoulders.

"Guys, there's no use staying out in the rain, we might as well head back to the ship and spend the night there." Neo said.

"I'm not walking all the way back to the ship in the rain, I'm way too tired and hungry and cold." Pan said leaning against the wall.

"You don't have to Pan, look I'll carry you there if you want." Gokin offered while clipping his sword off and handing it to Trunks as he walked over to Pan, but then the wall she was leaning on suddenly ripped making her fall back as Gokin and the others check on her.

"Pan, are you okay?" Gokin asked in concern before they saw a family of Imeckians looking down at Pan.

"Hi, my name is Pan." Pan said nervously.

"Nice to meet you." the entire family greeted kindly.

"Good evening folks." all the boys said at the same time before they looked at each other.

"Okay, that was a bit odd." Panpour muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Once they got inside, they saw that the only thing the family had was a small table and a candle.<p>

"We're really sorry about the hole in the wall, we honestly thought it was solid." Dark apologized with an apologetic bow.

"We've never actually met any aliens before, let alone a talking Pokemon. I hope the seven of you are enjoying your stay on Imecka." the man said kindly as his wife brought them over some drinks.

"It's a nice place, but the people are strange. It's like all they care about is making money, I've never met a greedier bunch of scammers before." Pan said before Gokin quickly covered her mouth.

"Pan, please!" Trunks kinda scolded.

"I apologize for what my cousin just said, please excuse her." Gokin said with an apologetic bow of his own.

"Oh no, let her speak her mind, the child's honesty is refreshing, isn't it?" the man asked as his wife sat next to him.

"Yes, and I'm ashamed to admit that she's right." the wife agreed.

"You people are nice, why is everyone so money hungry?" Goku asked.

"Wait, let me guess, is your lord, Don Kee to blame for this?" Panpour asked as everyone in the family nodded their heads before sirens were heard.

"Are they coming here?" the woman asked as her husband held her.

"I think so." the man said before the metal part of the wall was lifted up to reveal a bunch of big blue robots.

"Nobody move, the lease has expired on this dwelling place, rent is now due. Produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will proceed to repossess this dwelling." one of the robots said as Gokin looked down and clenched his fists that were on his lap as they shook a little.

"Your time to renew has expired, future rental agreements must be made at the palace. We will now dismantle and possess." another robot said as they began to pull off the walls as Gokin's fists shook even more and only Pan saw it as she looked at Gokin in concern.

"Hey, is this all right? They're taking everything!" Goku told the family.

"You won't have a home left for your children!" Dark added.

"It can't be helped, my income has been insufficient lately for the luxury of a dwelling." the man said sadly.

"Prices did rise since Lord Don Kee became our king." the wife sadly added.

"We saw him on TV." Trunks told Neo and Panpour.

"Yeah, him and some sort of cat Pokemon that was by his side." Panpour added.

"That's him, and his loyal Pokemon, Persian." the man said as Dark took his Pokedex out to find out more.

"Persian, the Classy Cat Pokemon. A very haughty Pokemon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk." the Pokedex explained before Dark put it away.

"Long ago, we were affordable and had no trouble providing for our families, but now we're all deeply in dept. Our futures are sold before we've lived them, but we still have our reasons." the man said as he smiled at his children before he said, "Reasons for passing on any humiliations we endure." then a robot took the roof, letting the rain fall on them as he said, "I seem to have lost my roof. More embarrassing are the low practices we have to resort to, but don't judge them. Truly they're only trying to survive."

"It's hard to maintain integrity in the face of adversity, only a few of us have managed." the wife said.

"But it usually means losing one's house is a tough pill to swallow, that's why many of us became swindlers." the man finished explaining as Gokin's eyes were closed tight at the moment and his teeth were clenched a little.

"That's so sad." Pan said as a robot took the table and the candle away while a tear slid down Gokin's cheek, but it blended with the rain.

"How terrible." Trunks said as Neo nodded in agreement.

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee, repo robots, move out!" the head robot said before they walked away as Gokin glared at the robots and then growled softly, only to stop when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder as he turned to Pan who offered him a sad smile as Gokin sighed sadly while Pan kept patting him on the shoulder.

"Me and Dark are no lawyers, but I think we know how we can get your house back." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement before they both jumped back and demonstrated a few punches and kicks as Dark then held one his Pokeballs into the air.

"You're both very brave children, but I'm afraid the use of force is out of the question, Don Kee and his Persian are too powerful." the man said sadly.

"I don't know, we've faced stronger enemies before in the past." Panpour thought, thinking back to enemies like Ghetsis, Cell, Bojack, Majin Buu, even Lord Beerus and Arceus.

"If we were to offer any physical resistance, Don Kee would send out his Persian and his army." the man continued.

"We have enough hardships already, we don't want to harm our children with the weight of our burdens, but thank you for your concern, you're very caring people and Pokemon." the wife said as Trunks and the others stood up and sadly walked away, but they saw that Gokin was still with the family as they stayed and watched what Gokin was gonna do.

Gokin stood up, took two apples out of his robe, held them out to the family and said, "I know these aren't much to go around, but this is all I've brought with me. You and your family need these more than I do, take them, please, I don't want you to go hungry."

"Well, that's very kind of you young man, thank you." the man said as he and his wife accepted the apples.

"Such a good boy, very caring too." the wife said before she suddenly gave Gokin a gentle kiss on the cheek while some of the children gave him a hug while the Pokemon from before saw the whole scene carefully while protecting himself from the rain as Gokin bowed to the family once more before he walked over to the others with a sad look on his face.

"That was really nice of you to do that Gokin, your parents would be proud." Dark said patting Gokin on the back gently.

"Thanks Granddad." Gokin replied sadly as he and Pan walked behind the others.

"Gokin, are you okay? You look sad." Pan said in concern.

"I... I just can't stand seeing that poor family like that, and I can't do anything to help them. I just feel so useless right now." Gokin said before Pan stopped him and herself so she can give Gokin a hug, Gokin took a deep breath before he hugged her back and said, "Thanks Pan, you always know when I need a hug."

"Anytime Gokin, come on, we should probably catch up with Grandpa and the others." Pan said as they broke the hug and walked after Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo, not knowing that the brown Pokemon kept watching Gokin carefully before he dug underground to follow him.

* * *

><p>The next day, the sky was clear and the three Saiyans, three Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and Kai Pokemon made their way back to the ship while Gokin still felt sad for the Imeckians.<p>

"I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems sorted out." Goku said surprising Gokin a bit.

"Yeah, I do too." Trunks agreed.

"It's too bad we can't stay, we need to go find the Black-Star Dragon Balls." Dark said as Gokin shook his head.

"I can't believe it, we can't just leave those poor people like this, there must be something we can do to help." Gokin said causing the others to turn to him.

"Gokin, I know it's hard, but every planet has its fair share of problems, if we try to solve all of them ourselves it would take a lifetime." Neo said gently placing his hands on Gokin's shoulders.

"Besides, if we don't bring the Black-Star Dragon Balls back to Earth, it'll have far more serious problems than high rent." Panpour added as a thought occurred to Pan.

"Hey, maybe there's a Dragon Ball on this planet, you guys never know. We haven't checked, have we?" Pan asked as Gokin silently thanked her.

"No, but we can tell you right now that there isn't a Dragon Ball anywhere on this planet." Neo said.

"Well, you never know. Maybe one of the Ground-Type Pokemon here might have it, just check the Dragon Radar." Gokin insisted.

"If you insist." Trunks said taking the Dragon Radar out of his pocket while Dark took his Pokedex out of his pocket.

"In the meantime, I'll find out what kind of moves a Persian can learn." Dark said before they heard a new noise.

"Giru, Giru, Giru!" the noise startled Trunks and Dark and made them drop the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar as the voice kept going until the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar landed in front of what looks like a round white robot with a blinking red light, then he opened up and took the Dragon Radar and then took the Pokedex, shocking the others.

"Oh no, without the Dragon Radar, our whole mission is history!" Neo yelled grabbing the robot.

"And I've had that Pokedex since I was a kid!" Dark yelled.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said before he floated up and sprouted arms and legs, then he said, "Ta da, da, da! Giru now fully operational!"

"Hey, you took our Pokedex and Dragon Radar, give them back right now!" Panpour yelled at the robot.

"Not capable, Giru. Devices integrated into system. Giru, Giru." the robot said.

"But that's our Dragon Radar, if we lose that, we can kiss Earth and our families goodbye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss goodbye." the robot replied.

"WHAT!?" Trunks and Neo yelled as they both grabbed the robot.

"Uh-oh, guys, the ship!" Gokin yelled as they saw that their ship was getting towed away.

"Hey, come back here with that!" Trunks yelled letting go of the robot.

"You can't take that, that's our ship!" Neo yelled also letting the robot go, but both him and Trunks noticed that none of them had the robot and they saw him running away.

"Hey, come back here you little runt!" Neo yelled as he and Trunks chased the robot who kept getting away as he ran towards Pan and Panpour.

"Pan, Panpour, three o' clock!" Trunks yelled.

"I got him!" Trunks, Neo, Pan, and Panpour yelled at the same time as they all jumped to catch the robot, but he jumped out of the way, causing Panpour, Trunks, Neo, and Pan to crash into each other as the robot kept running, but he didn't count on being stopped as a tail wrapped around his legs and was lifted off the ground, he saw that the tail belonged to Gokin.

Gokin giggled, "Gotcha." but then he watched the ship get away as he said, "And there goes our ship."

"Unbelievable, this just isn't our planet you guys, that's all there is to it." Trunks sighed.

"Oh you think!?" Panpour yelled sarcastically.

"Man, what else can go wrong?" Neo sighed.

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back, we'll be stuck here!" Pan yelled.

"Good point, first we need to get our ship back, and then we'll dismantle this thief until we can find Dark's Pokedex and the Dragon Radar!" Panpour said while glaring at the robot who slipped out of Gokin's tail and then coward behind Gokin's shoulder.

"No sweat, me and Goku have a way to get us there in a flash." Dark said as Goku nodded in agreement.

"Instant Transmission?" Neo asked as Dark and Goku nodded their heads as the robot tried to sneak away, but luck was not on his side.

"Not so fast, until we figure out how to extract our Pokedex and Dragon Radar, you're part of the family, so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled before she began to tie up the robot.

"Stop, it tickles." the robot said as Pan finished tying him up back into his ball form.

"There, that should keep you from running away again you little sneak! Now, entering maximum security!" Pan said before she put the robot into her backpack and then locked it up, then she handed the backpack to Gokin and said, "There, you hold him Gokin, and make sure he stays in there."

"You can count on me Pan." Gokin saluted his cousin as he took the backpack and placed it on his shoulder.

"That crazy robot wasted enough of our time as it is guys, can we please just get our ship back already?" Panpour asked impatiently as Dark got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"Hang on everyone." Dark said as they all grabbed Dark's shoulders, then he said, "Okay, here goes nothing." then he used Instant Transmission, but they ended up in the air upside down, then they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Ow, are we there yet?" Gokin groaned with his face on the ground as his tail and legs twitched in pain a bit while Pan looked around.

"Wait a second, I recognize that rock formation, we're on the same spot as before you knucklehead!" Pan yelled at Dark.

"Yeah, I thought it looked familiar. Strange, I've never had any problems in the past." Dark said while looking at his hands.

"Weird, what now?" Trunks asked as Neo shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'd like to give it a go, Dark might be having a bad day." Goku offered.

"That's an understatement for all of us." Panpour said as they all grabbed Goku's shoulders as he got ready to use Instant Transmission.

"Hold on." Goku said before he used Instant Transmission, but the results were like Dark's except they were further into the air as Pan and Gokin's eyes widened.

Gokin looked down and gulped, "Well, we went a little further than before."

"Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!" Pan yelled before they all fell down and hit their heads on rocks before they fell head first into the sand as the same Pokemon from before saw the whole thing as he blinked at the scene.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Goku asked while looking at his hands.

"We've never had any problems with Instant transmission before." Dark said while looking at his own hands.

"True, but you two have to remember that your bodies are different now. And if I remember correctly, neither one of you two never used Instant Transmission when you were kids, so it probably won't work anymore with your size." Panpour said remembering his adventures with Dark and Goku when they were young.

"Well whatever it is, you're not using me and Gokin as test mice again! So let's get our ship back the old fashioned way." Pan said as she helped Gokin back up on his feet as he spat some sand that got in his mouth, that's when he saw the same Pokemon from before who walked up to them as Gokin smiled.

"Wait a minute guys, I've got a better idea." Gokin said as he turned to the Pokemon who knew right away what Gokin was talking about while the others were confused.

* * *

><p>So Goku and Dark can't use Instant Transmission now that they're smaller. How will they get their ship back now? What exactly is Gokin planning to do with the mysterious Ground-type Pokemon? Will they ever get the Pokedex and the Dragon Radar back from the mysterious robot? Find out as their journey in Imecka concludes next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


	5. Imecka's Most Wanted

Previously on Dragon Ball GT White, the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party crash landed on a planet called Imecka, and they found out that it's nothing but a tourist trap and most of the families are living poorly while the lord of the planet, Lord Don Kee is living like a very rich king. As if things couldn't get any worse, their Dragon Radar and Dark's Pokedex got swallowed by a mysterious small robot and their ship got towed away by some of the Imeckians. Not only that, but they discovered that Goku and Dark can't use Instant Transmission properly due to their smaller bodies. Soon, they've found a little Pokemon that's been keeping a close watch on Gokin for some reason, that's when Gokin came up with an idea to get their ship back, find out what that idea is today!

Imecka's Most Wanted

It was late at night and the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party were jumping along the city roofs trying to avoid the search lights, then they landed near the castle of Lord Don Kee as Goku and Dark stood on the edge with Panpour on Dark's shoulder.

"Are you three crazy!?" Pan yelled quietly as she pulled Goku off the edge while Gokin did the same for Dark and Panpour, then Pan continued with, "We're not sightseeing, we're supposed to avoid the lights!"

"Sorry." Dark apologized with a hand behind his head.

"We were trying to see the ship." Goku added before the seven of them got a good look at the palace.

"This is a royal palace, I thought the guys that stole our spaceship were like poachers or merchants, maybe it's not really here, maybe there's been a mistake." Pan said.

"The tracks don't lie Pan, they end right here, so the ship must be at that palace." Neo said still looking at the palace.

"Wait, what would a wealthy king want with our ship anyway?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion.

"He might want to sell it, it's a pretty nice ship, I mean it was designed by Capsule Corp. I'm sure it would go for a good price." Trunks said while Goku and Dark looked away for some reason.

"Wouldn't surprise me, I'm sure anyone would want to buy just about anything your Mom makes, Trunks." Panpour agreed when Goku and Dark suddenly spotted something and tried to get everyone's attention.

"We're talking about a man who has everything, why would someone with all that money care about our ship?" Pan asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm a C.E.O. back home Pan, I've seen two millionaires fight over one Zennie on the floor." Trunks said as Goku and Dark still tried to get their attention.

"I guess, but if our ship really is here, then it might be harder to find it without being seen by Lord Don Kee's guards." Gokin said while looking around.

"But me and Goku already found the ship silly." Dark giggled as the others turned to him and Goku.

"He's right, it's right there." Goku said pointing down below as everyone looked down to see their ship out in the open.

"Well I'll be a Simipour... And thank Arceus I'm not, you guys weren't kidding, it was right under our noses the whole time." Panpour said as they backed away before anyone could see them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get it back." Neo said before he jumped down while the others followed him.

While sneaking around the guards and avoiding the searchlights, they got a little closer and they saw that their ship was being held up by a crane.

"There she is, and I bet we're not gonna get her back without a fight." Trunks whispered to the others.

"Um, should we go in head on?" Goku asked in confusion while Panpour smacked his forehead.

"This is a stealth operation you numbskull, there are thousands of armed guards in this palace, we don't want them swarming around us like bees and Beedrills, do we?" Pan yelled quietly.

"No, I guess not./Not really." Goku and Dark replied at the same time.

"If we have to blow our cover to get out with our ship then that's what we'll do, but let's save that for our last resort, deal?" Panpour suggested.

"Deal." the others agreed while Pan and Gokin ran ahead quietly while the others followed, sneaking around guards as Goku and Dark made some silly noises while making faces at the guards before Trunks pulled them away quickly before they were seen.

"Granddad, Goku, you two need to be quiet!" Gokin whispered.

"Sorry Gokin." Dark apologized with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, we forgot." Goku added with his hands behind his head as well.

"I wonder what my life would be like if I was never sent to Earth by accident?" Panpour asked himself with a dull expression on his face as they looked over a spot surrounded by guards.

"Okay, wait for the signal." Gokin said quietly while the others just nodded, but then a flock of Flying-Type Pokemon flew above the palace as one of the feathers fell off as it gently floated down to where Gokin was standing, then as the feather flew down to Gokin, it tickled his nose, causing him to giggle a little before Pan quickly shushed him, that's when his face scrunched up like he was gonna sneeze as panic hit the others before Gokin was about to let out a loud sneeze, but then Pan quickly placed a finger under his nose to prevent the sneeze as Gokin sighed in relief and whispered, "Thanks Pan." but it wasn't long until Gokin let that sneeze out, "ACHOO!" and it was loud enough for the guards to hear as they turned to the visitors from Earth.

"Uh, bless you?" Panpour said nervously.

"Intruders! Men, sound the alarm!" one of the guards yelled as sirens went off.

"Busted, now what?" Trunks asked.

"Looks like we'll have to fight." Neo answered, then they were surrounded by a bunch of guards with their weapons aimed at them.

"Over here, we got them cornered! Ready, aim, fire!" a guard yelled before they fired their weapons at the seven visitors who jumped out of the way and landed behind some rocks.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, we'll have to fight to get our ship back." Gokin said drawing his sword and getting ready for battle.

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to avoid a big confrontation." Goku said in confusion.

"It's too late Grandpa, that was then and this is now, we tried to get the honey without disturbing the hive, but it didn't work." Pan said as the guards kept firing.

"I think we're on the same page now, but where's the honey?" Goku asked getting excited.

"Yeah, I don't see any honey anywhere." Dark said just as excited as Goku while looking around.

"You idiots, it's just an expression! She means that the ship is the honey, now let's quit standing around and get it already!" Panpour yelled before they jumped in and began to fight the guards while Pan and Gokin were close to the ship.

"Looks like we've got you two now." one of the guards said pointing his weapon at Gokin and Pan, but then Gokin suddenly whistled loudly before the ground began to shake.

"Nope, not just us." Pan smirked as the ground in front of them suddenly cracked, and then Krookodile and the mysterious Pokemon emerged and began to fight off the guards as the small Pokemon bashed them on the head with his bone while Krookodile slashed the weapons in pieces with Dragon Claw as Pan jumped into the machine that could carry the ship away and took over the controls.

"Gokin, we need to get the ship down!" Pan yelled to her cousin outside the vehicle.

"I'm on it!" Gokin yelled back before he flew up to the crane and used his sword to cut the rope causing the ship to fall as it landed on the back of the vehicle Pan's in as Gokin put his sword away before he flew in and sat next to Pan.

"Nice work, now let's get it outta here!" Pan said before a gun was pointed at her as they turned to see a guard standing on the vehicle.

"Get out or you're dead!" the guard threatened as Pan and Gokin looked at each other, then smiled as the guard yelled, "You heard me, get out!" but then the vehicle began to rise with Pan's hands on the wheel.

"Take off? If you say so." Pan said as she began to wobble the aircraft.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" the guard yelled before Pan drove away causing the guard to fall off.

"Unlicensed driver, coming through!" Pan yelled as she kept driving as the guards ran away from the aircraft while Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo came into view as Pan stopped the aircraft in front of them.

"Granddad, guys, get in!" Gokin yelled as Dark returned Krookodile.

"Earthlings ride free!" Pan said as Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo jumped on.

"Okay, we're on!" Trunks yelled as Pan tried to drive it away.

"Hey, wait, what happened to the other Pokemon?" Gokin asked seeing that the mysterious Pokemon was nowhere to be seen.

"He must've got away on his own during the fight!" Panpour yelled as they went under a ramp that almost took off five heads.

"She nearly took our heads off! Has she ever driven before!?" Trunks yelled at Goku.

"No, come to think of it!" Goku yelled back.

"How old is she again!?" Panpour yelled.

"Hang on everyone!" Neo yelled as they saw a bunch of Don Kee statues in front of their way as they ran through the statues.

Up ahead, they saw a small brown alien, a lady alien with orange hair, a Watchog, and a Liepard as the two aliens fired red energy blasts at them while Watchog and Liepard fired their Hyper Beam attacks at them while Goku, Dark, and Panpour got ready to fire back.

"**Kamehameha!**" Goku and Dark fired their Kamehameha Waves.

"**Water Pulse!**" Panpour fired two Water Pulse balls as they cancelled the two Hyper Beam attacks while the Kamehameha Waves collided with the two energy attacks before they shot up after a mysterious man on the roof who jumped down and smacked them into the air before they exploded.

The alien looked at the visitors from Earth carefully and said, "They're Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans."

As the aircraft was getting closer to the gate, everyone on it saw that an energetic field was up blocking the exit.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Panpour yelled sarcastically.

"Close the gate!" a guard yelled as the door began to close, but then Pan drove through it as everyone on board got electrocuted as the aircraft drove through and then Pan began to drive away from the city.

"Looks like they're not coming after us." Gokin said while looking back at the palace.

"Now it's time to fix this ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan yelled triumphantly before the door opened and Trunks climbed in.

"I don't know about that Pan, we might have to turn you in for reckless endangerment." Trunks said while taking over on the driving.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the day!" Pan said while crossing her arms as Goku, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo laughed, but Gokin couldn't help but worry about his new Pokemon friend.

* * *

><p>The next day, they were in the desert with Trunks and Neo checking the ship out.<p>

"Is this going to take all day or what? I'm ready to go!" Pan said getting impatient.

"Sorry your highness, but your great escape last night caused additional damage!" Trunks said looking away from the ship to Pan.

"Well yeah, but me and Pan got us out of there." Gokin pointed out.

"Hey, if I'm that good of a driver, I can't wait until I'm actually old enough!" Pan said with the family grin on her face.

"With a positive attitude like that, things sure will go quicker." Goku said coming up with Dark and Panpour.

"Sorry, did I hear something?" Pan asked with her arms crossed as Trunks and Neo jumped down to join the group.

"That would be the voice of wisdom from your ten year old Grandfather." Neo said as Pan and Gokin looked at Goku and Dark.

"Ten, you think they're both ten? That's ridiculous." Pan said with disbelief.

"Well how old do we look?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail.

"Uh, three or four?" Gokin guessed while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd say more like seven, I mean that's what Goten looked like when he was seven, except for the clothes." Panpour said while looking at Goku.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm ready to go to town to get our parts." Trunks told the others.

"Good idea Trunks, let's go." Neo agreed as they walked over to the town, unaware that someone was following them from underground.

* * *

><p>Soon, the seven of them walked through the market while they kept their guard up.<p>

"Be careful guys, we don't want them to push some junk we don't even need on us." Panpour warned.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that we've got the hang of this place after our first fiasco yesterday." Neo said as they walked over to a stand.

"Hey, do you sell parts?" Pan asked the woman in charge of the stand.

"Of course." the woman said, then she looked at Pan and Gokin carefully before she screamed in fear and then she closed the door to her shop.

"Huh, that was odd." Gokin said with his arms crossed, then they saw that other store owners were following the woman's example after looking at the seven visitors from Earth as they screamed and closed up their shops, then Gokin tilted his head a little and said, "I take that back, this is very odd."

"What's wrong with them?" Pan asked.

"Well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings you guys, but it seems to me that they were terrified of Pan and Gokin." Goku guessed making Pan and Gokin glare at him.

"Now why would they be scared of us!?" Pan yelled angrily.

"Come on, that's not funny Goku." Gokin said crossing his arms again while Panpour, Trunks, and Neo walked over to a wall.

"Uh guys, looks more like they're scared of all seven of us. Look at this." Neo said as they looked at the man posters on the wall.

One had Pan holding a knife with razor sharp teeth, one had Gokin holding his sword high with an angry glare on his face, one had Trunks holding two guns with stitches on his head, one had Neo holding a grenade in his hand with an evil smirk on his face, one had Goku sticking a very long tongue out while pulling on his eyelid, one had Dark also sticking a very long tongue out while he pulled on the sides of his mouth, and one had Panpour on all four paws growling and showing razor sharp teeth while blood dripped from his mouth.

"I don't understand, why are we up there?" Gokin asked.

"I guess we're some of Imecka's most wanted criminals." Trunks said.

"Criminals? That's absurd! We haven't done anything wrong!" Pan yelled.

"I guess it had something to do with us taking our ship from Don Kee's palace." Neo guessed as Goku and Dark looked at their wanted posters.

"But they stole it from us first! We just took what was rightfully ours, this is ridiculous!" Pan yelled as Goku and Dark mimicked their poster selves to have a little fun.

"I know, I only use my sword to help out, not for scaring others, it's an insult to my pride as a Pure-Hearted Saiyan!" Gokin agreed as Pan tore her poster down from the wall.

"And look at this picture! It doesn't look anything like me!" Pan yelled as she angrily shredded the poster she was holding while Panpour took one of his posters down.

"Oh yeah!? They made me look like a wild killer Pokemon, which I'm not! This is crazy, I want to speak to the idiot who drew these posters right now!" Panpour yelled ripping up the poster he was holding before the seven of them heard sirens as they looked in one direction.

"Over there men!" a guard yelled as a bunch of them ran towards the seven visitors armed with their guns.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"I say we get out of here!" Gokin suggested.

"Good thinking, if we beat up a bunch of police, we'll really look like criminals!" Pan agreed as the seven of them ran from the Imeckian cops.

"Over there, quick!" Dark yelled as the seven of them hid in an alley as they watched the police run passed it.

* * *

><p>Later that day, they returned to the market only to find it closed and it was also raining which Panpour didn't mind much because he's a Water-Type Kai Pokemon.<p>

"It seems like nothing's going right, I'm starting to wonder about this mission, once again we're out in the cold and rain and our ship is still broken." Pan said shivering a little as Gokin took his jacket off and offered it to Pan as she accepted it and placed it on her shoulders.

"Well let's not lose faith, everything happens for a reason. Would you rather go back to the ship?" Dark assured.

"Then we'd have to walk all the way back here to get the parts needed to fix our ship." Gokin pointed out while rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"If someone will even sell us some parts without being scared, and for the moment, I don't think that's possible." Panpour said as Dark and Goku sat down with their stomachs growling.

"I'm really hungry." Goku said with a hand on his stomach.

"What else is new?" Pan asked but then her stomach growled along with Gokin's as she blushed a little.

"Well, we haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." Gokin said shivering a little from the cold.

"Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot said over and over from the backpack Gokin was holding, making Pan mad.

"What an annoying robot, I tied everything up except his mouth!" Pan yelled as she shoved her elbow into her backpack making the robot grunt.

"Easy, I think he's trying to tell us something." Trunks said, but then they heard some beeping sounds.

"Guys, we better get a move on, we've got company!" Gokin said as they saw the cops coming to them.

"Why does this always happen?" Panpour asked in annoyance.

"Come on, follow me!" Neo yelled as they jumped from roof to roof to get away from the guards arriving, soon they lost them after hiding behind their posters as Goku and Dark peeked out to take a look.

"Okay, we lost them." Dark told the others.

"I hate this, us of all people working in the shadows like criminals!" Pan yelled.

"It's an insult to Pure-Hearted Saiyans like me, Granddad, and Neo!" Gokin agreed.

"I don't like it either kids. It wouldn't be such a big deal, we could just leave but we have to buy parts and that's what makes it so difficult." Trunks said.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a few bad wanted posters can do." Panpour agreed.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot kept saying while moving around in the backpack.

"Will you please shut up!?" Pan yelled angrily pounding the robot again, but then the door opened and a woman saw them.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"We're visitors from Earth, but we're on your most wanted list." Goku said as panic hit the others.

"Yeah, he's right, but we're actually really good people." Dark added before he and Goku laughed.

"Grandpa!/Granddad!" Pan and Gokin yelled covering Goku and Dark's mouths as fear hit the woman hard.

"Please, don't be scared ma'am, we'd never hurt you." Pan tried but the woman screamed and ran back inside, this didn't go unnoticed by the guards down below.

"There they are! Over here, hurry!" a guard yelled as they ran over to the seven visitors from Earth.

"Let's get out of here!" Pan yelled as they began to jump from roof to roof once again.

"You and Goku just couldn't keep quiet, could you!?" Panpour yelled at Dark as they kept jumping as Gokin spotted something up ahead.

"Uh-oh, guns at 12 o' clock!" Gokin yelled before they all jumped high in the air over the men carrying their guns but then Goku and Dark fell down, but they jumped on a couple of alien's faces back into the air to meet up with the others.

"Nice job Grandpa." Pan commented.

"Yeah, way to go Granddad." Gokin also commented.

"Thanks!" Goku and Dark said at the same time before they kept on running as Pan gave Gokin his jacket back as he quickly put it back on.

But as they landed on another roof, Pan suddenly made a hole as she fell in, she grabbed Goku, who grabbed Trunks, who grabbed Gokin's arm, as Gokin grabbed Dark's cape, he grabbed Panpour, and Panpour grabbed Neo's leg as the seven of them fell down the hole, landing in someone's house.

"What a landing, I could've broken my tail bone on a rock that hard." Pan grunted as Gokin got up and cracked his neck a little.

Panpour opened his eyes, got confused and asked, "That's odd, where's the pain?" then he suddenly yelped, "OW! There it is!"

"That's not a rock, that's my head!" Goku mumbled as Pan saw that she landed on Goku.

"Oops, sorry." Pan apologized while getting off of Goku while the others got on their feet as Dark coughed a little from having his cape grabbed.

"It's okay Pan, but I had no idea you were that heavy. I see Videl's feeding you right." Goku said offending Pan and making Gokin nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm not heavy!" Pan yelled offensively before Gokin got between Pan and Goku and shushed them.

"Guys, be quiet." Gokin whispered as Dark and Panpour walked up to them.

"We don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves." Panpour whispered as Dark saw something ahead of them.

"Like that?" Dark asked while pointing at what he saw, it was an elderly woman holding a mop towards them.

"All right, put them up! Freeze, don't move! I caught you, you dirty thieves aren't going anywhere!" the elderly woman yelled as the seven of them saw a news flash on TV.

"Be on the lookout, these seven fugitives are still at large. Contact the police if you see them and exercise extreme caution, they are armed and dangerous." the news guy on the TV said showing the seven wanted posters again.

"Okay, that's nothing but a big fat lie! We're not armed and were definitely not dangerous!" Panpour yelled angrily.

"Listen folks, it's not true!" Pan told the elderly couple but the woman kept her guard up.

"Hold it Pan." Trunks said while shaking his head.

"Please forgive us for barging in." Dark said with an apologetic bow.

"Yeah, sorry about breaking your roof." Goku apologized as the elderly woman slowly set her mop down.

"We'll just go, come on guys." Neo said as they headed for the door, but then Goku and Dark's stomachs growled once again.

"Grandpa, Dark, please!" Pan said while glaring at Goku and Dark.

"We can't help it, me and Dark haven't eaten in two days." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to find something to eat, somewhere." Dark assured.

"Wait kids, there's no hurry, why don't you stay a while? You must be brave starting a royal ruckus like that, it's been a long time since someone had the guts to challenge Don Kee." the elderly woman said kindly.

"Oh yes, that's for sure, I'd like to light a fire under his you-know-what myself, but I'm getting too old for that now." the elderly man agreed as Pan and Gokin looked at each other.

"Maybe not." Pan told the elderly man.

"You're very nice, please stay awhile, I'll prepare you some food." the elderly woman offered.

"Thanks for the offer ma'am, but we don't want to intrude. We'll just-" Gokin was cut off when his stomach growled causing him to blush a little.

"It's settled, I'll make us supper!" the elderly woman said as she began to prepare some food.

Later, they all sat down at the table while having some soup as the visitors from Earth explained what happened since they arrived on Imecka.

"So they took your ship? What a shame." the elderly woman said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, it makes me want to scream when I think about those crooks, it's not fair!" Pan said.

"Tell me about it." Panpour agreed.

"No it's not, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship." the elderly woman told them.

"Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"It's just his way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable most would leave if they had the opportunity." the elderly woman said.

"We're slaves, not literally, but taxes and rent are so high he practically owns us." the elderly man added shocking the Earthly visitors.

"How awful, there must be people like us who had their ship taken away and have no way out." Pan said.

"Yes, there are many here like that, including us." the elderly man said shocking the others.

"We landed in Don Kee's web long ago, he's like a fat spider slowly sucking the life out of us, he's only keeping us alive to feed his desires." the elderly woman added as Gokin sadly looked down at his now empty bowl.

"That's just awful." Neo said with disgust about Don Kee.

The elderly woman then smiled, slapped her chest and said, "But look, our hearts are still beating, aren't they? We still have hope that someday great changes will take place on Imecka."

"Organize a revolt and stop playing by Don Kee's rules!" Pan suggested.

"Pan!" Trunks and Neo yelled.

"I wish we could, but Don Kee is a cunning individual. He has trained fighters for his own bodyguards and he's trained his Persian as well and they all have frightening powers, anyone of them could destroy an entire army by himself." the elderly woman said.

"We saw." Goku said.

"Yeah, we ran into a couple of them, and they also had a Liepard and a Watchog." Dark added.

The elderly woman then patted Goku and Dark on their heads and said, "Ah, so you've seen how dreadful they are. It's great you were able to sneak your ship out, I wish I had seconds to offer two brave boys like you, but that was all we had."

"Huh?" Neo asked as they all looked down at the empty bowls, making Gokin even sadder.

"If that was your last bit, then that means we ate your dinner." Pan said sadly.

"Oh we don't mind, skipping one meal isn't gonna kill two old birds like us, right Esgar?" the elderly woman asked as Gokin sadly looked up to see the elderly woman pat Esgar on the back hard after he began coughing.

"Yes, of course." Esgar said after the coughing stopped as Gokin looked really sad, but then he closed his eyes and gave a low growl, and then he suddenly stood up from the table.

"Thanks you very much for the dinner." Gokin thanked with a bow before he walked over to his sword and clipped it back on his back, then he walked over to the door with determination.

"Gokin, wait! Where are you going?" Trunks asked making Gokin stop as he looked at the others.

"I'm marching right over to Don Kee's palace, and I'm gonna put an end to this planet's nightmare." Gokin said clenching his fist a bit.

"Uh kid, we're supposed to avoid those guards and get the parts for the ship so we can get on with our search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls, remember?" Panpour reminded Gokin who slammed his fist in his open hand.

"I'm sorry, but this planet is suffering from a lot thanks to Don Kee, he needs to be stopped! The people here can't get food and are living poorly while Don Kee is pretty much living like a spoiled king, and for the moment we can't get any parts for our ship to find those Dragon Balls! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Gokin yelled taking everyone else by surprise but Pan shook it off as she stood up to stand next to her cousin.

"You're right Gokin, someone has to give him a piece of their mind, and that someone is us!" Pan agreed while patting Gokin on the shoulder.

"Great idea!" Goku agreed as he followed Pan and Gokin.

"I'm in." Dark also stood up as did Panpour.

"Wait for us!" Trunks and Neo yelled running after the others.

"Please be careful." the elderly woman said.

"We'll be fine, and we'll make this a better planet for everyone here to live in, you'll have more food soon, I promise." Gokin said bowing once again.

"Well come on, let's get the show on the road." Panpour said as the seven of them left the house.

* * *

><p>Soon, the seven of them were cornered by guards.<p>

Pan held up her hands and said, "Alright, we surrender, we've had enough of life on the run."

Gokin stood next to Pan, held his hands up and said, "Go ahead and put the cuffs on and take us away."

Soon the seven of them were cuffed by the guards and they were put into police cars before they drove off to Don Kee's palace.

As they were driving away, a figure popped its head out from underground, it turned out to be the very same Pokemon that kept a watchful eye on Gokin as the Pokemon watched them being driven away to Lord Don Kee.

"(That brave soul, there's no time to waste!)" the mysterious Pokemon said before he dove back underground and he began to follow the police cars to Don Kee's palace.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the palace, they freed themselves fro the cuffs and fought off the guards and Panpour took care of some of the guard Pokemon as they made their way to Don Kee's door, that's when Pan sent a guard flying through the door showing Lord Don Kee himself and his Persian who just woke up from his catnap.<p>

"What is the meaning of this!?" Don Kee yelled as his Persian got up and hissed at the seven Earthly visitors.

"I'll have my guards Sheila and Gale come after you seven!" Don Kee yelled as he reached for a button, but then Gokin's sword suddenly flew over next to Don Kee, destroying the button as Don Kee fearfully looked at Gokin who threw the sword.

"Lord Don Kee, you're a crook! We know what you've been doing to everyone on this planet!" Gokin growled angrily as Persian walked over and pulled the sword from Don Kee's desk and threw it back over to Gokin who easily caught it.

"Fools, I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing illegal, you're the criminals here!" Don Kee yelled as Persian hissed in agreement.

"Wrong answer!" Pan yelled before she charged towards Don Kee who pushed another button on his desk as a blue light came under Pan and froze her in place as she cried out in pain.

"Pan!" Goku and Dark yelled as they, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, and Gokin ran over to her but they got sent flying back.

"A stun field, I should've known!" Dark growled.

"You seven should've minded your own business." Don Kee said pushing another button as large weapons came out of the walls and they were aimed at them, then Don Kee yelled, "Die!" and then the weapons opened fire.

"**Protect!**" Panpour used Protect to keep the others safe from the firing weapons.

"My turn!" Gokin said as he suddenly glowed green, but then the green glow went over to the blade of his sword, then he jumped up and got ready to attack.

"What's he doing?" Dark asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with the green glow." Goku said just as confused.

"**Leaf Blade!**" Gokin then slashed all of the weapons with great speed using Leaf Blade until all of the weapons exploded and Don Kee and Persian were surprised.

"(A creature like that was able to use a Pokemon move!?)" Persian asked in disbelief.

"You're still alive!? Impossible!" Don Kee yelled, then they all sensed someone coming and then they turned to see the alien in a red hood from before standing next to Don Kee and Persian.

"You cannot defeat warriors such as these with conventional weaponry." the alien told Don Kee.

"Then take care of business Ledgic, destroy them all!" Don Kee ordered as the alien now known as Ledgic glared at Don Kee.

"What have I told you about giving me orders!?" Ledgic growled scaring Don Kee and Persian.

"Uh, destroy them please?" Don Kee asked nicely as Ledgic grunted.

"I will, but for my own satisfaction." Ledgic said before Trunks and Neo charged towards him as Ledgic dodged their punch and kick and punched them into the roof as they bounced off and hit the floor next to the others.

"Trunks, Neo, are you two okay?" Panpour asked standing next to Neo.

"New plan?" Neo asked Trunks.

"New plan." Trunks grunted as the two of them got back up.

"Don't worry guys, me and Goku will take it from here." Dark said seriously while Goku nodded in agreement.

"What about us?" Trunks asked.

"Take care of Pan." Goku said before he, Dark, and Ledgic flew up to the sky.

"Gotcha." Neo said with a nod, but then Pan's scream got their attention.

"Hang on Pan!" Gokin yelled as they ran over to her, but then Persian suddenly pounced on Gokin.

"(And where do you think you're going?)" Persian asked as Gokin freed himself.

Don Kee saw what his Pokemon was doing and laughed, "Yes, that's it Persian, get that boy!"

"(With pleasure master.)" Persian replied before he hissed at Gokin.

"And who might you be little boys?" Ledgic asked Goku and Dark.

"I'm Goku." Goku said.

"I'm Dark, and we're not boys!" Dark said as Ledgic removed his hood so Goku and Dark could get a good look at his turquoise face.

"The name is Ledgic, and I must warn you two, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings, prepare yourselves!" Ledgic yelled before the three fighters charged towards each other as they collided fists and then scooted back, then Ledgic shot an energy blast at Goku and Dark as they dodged the attack, then Goku grabbed Ledgic and threw him down and then he and Dark fired their own energy blasts at Ledgic, but they got hit with another energy blast.

Persian was about to get Gokin with his sharp claws, but then the ground began to shake from underneath everyone.

"Now what's going on?" Neo asked as something emerged from the ground under Persian, sending him up before it landed in front of Gokin, he saw that it was the same mysterious Pokemon from before.

"Hey, good to see you again." Gokin said with his family's grin while the Pokemon gave him a thumbs-up.

"(Why you little pest!)" Persian yelled as he charged towards the Pokemon who charged towards Persian and then jumped up and spread his arms out like wings before he slammed into Persian, sending the Classy Cat Pokemon back a little.

"Get them with you Power Gem Persian!" Don Kee yelled as Persian shot a beam from his head gem at the mysterious Pokemon.

"Dodge it quick!" Gokin yelled as the Pokemon jumped out of the way and then threw his bone like a boomerang as it hit Persian once, but then it hit him again once it came back as the Pokemon caught the bone with no problem.

Back in the air, Ledgic pulled spikes off his shoulders and then they became a couple of swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at Goku, but he caught them and snapped them in two, then Goku got kicked down to the palace by Ledgic who soon got punched in the face by Dark, but then Ledgic recovered and kicked Dark down over to Goku.

"I have to admit, you're very powerful." Goku said.

"Yeah, you're a really good fighter. Ever thought about entering the World Martial Arts Tournament down on Earth?" Dark asked with his tail hanging behind him as Ledgic flew down over to them.

"Don't patronize me I know you and your friend are holding back, as am I, Saiyan." Ledgic told Goku who was surprised to hear Ledgic knowing about the Saiyan race, then Ledgic turned to Dark and said, "Come on, show me your true power, Pure-Hearted Saiyan."

"Okay then, no more fooling around." Dark said with determination.

"Let's get to it." Goku agreed as he and Dark yelled and powered up to their Super Saiyan forms, taking Ledgic by surprise.

On the ground, Persian got hit on the head by the mysterious Pokemon and his bone as Persian collapsed on the floor as the Pokemon stood next to him while holding his bone like a golf club.

"(I have a feeling that something very painful is about to happen.)" Persian gulped and closed his eyes so he can't see it coming.

"(FOUR!)" the Pokemon yelled before he swung his bone like a golf club as he hit Persian with it and sent him flying back over to Don Kee who was surprised to see his Pokemon partner unable to battle.

"Wow, I'll never call Golf a dull game again." Panpour said after watching the whole thing.

In the air, Goku punched Ledgic in the gut while Dark kicked him in the face and then the two of them began punching and kicking him multiple times and then they kicked Ledgic down as he landed on the roof as he began to charge up another energy attack while Goku and Dark did the same with Goku in a Kamehameha stance while Dark just removed two glowing and sparking fingers from his forehead, the Ledgic fired his red energy blast.

"**Kamehameha!**" Goku fired his Kamehameha Wave.

"**Special Beam Cannon!**" Dark fired his Special Beam Cannon as the two attacks collided with Ledgic's energy blast as the two attacks began to push Ledgic's back before they hit him, destroying another part of the palace.

"Persian, Ledgic, get up!" Don Kee yelled as Trunks, Neo, and Panpour finally freed Pan from the stun field as Goku and Dark landed next to Gokin and the mysterious Pokemon and then powered down.

"That was fun, you'd be even better if you trained more Ledgic." Dark said cheerfully as Ledgic turned to him and Goku.

"Me and Dark wouldn't mind fighting you someday for fun, that way we can test our progress, wouldn't that be cool?" Goku said just as cheerful as Dark.

"You're both unusual children." Ledgic told Goku and Dark.

"We told you before, we're not children, we couldn't have beaten you if we were." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement.

"Is this a riddle? It must be, what pair of children are not really children?" Ledgic asked while getting up as Panpour got on Dark's shoulder.

"A pair that started out as adults and then got shrunk." Panpour answered as Ledgic grunted.

"Ledgic, are you okay?" Dark asked.

"I'll be fine." Ledgic answered.

"Yeah, but he won't!" Pan said as she, Trunks, Neo, Gokin, and the mysterious Pokemon glared at Don Kee who picked up some spare money and then ran over to Ledgic.

"Ledgic, I've been saving this for you, finish them and it'll all be yours." Don Kee said holding up the money to Ledgic.

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Ledgic growled before he kicked Don Kee away from him, then he yelled, "Money isn't everything!" then he walked over to Goku, Dark, and Panpour and said, "Mark my words, next time I'll be victorious."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that Ledgic." Goku said as Ledgic smiled and then walked away.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to come with us instead?" Dark offered as Ledgic stopped walking.

"I think I'll pass, but I will find you again on your home planet, this Earth. Who knows? I might take part of this World Martial Arts Tournament you've been talking about." Ledgic said before he started to walk again as Panpour looked at Ledgic's tail.

"Wow, and here I thought Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, and Arcosians were the only aliens with tails." Panpour thought as they all looked at Don Kee again.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Gokin asked as Don Kee screamed, jumped back and then bowed.

"Please don't hurt me, I beg of you, I was wrong, if you spare me, I'll do anything you say!" Don Kee begged as Pan and Gokin smiled.

"So how do we know you're telling the truth?" Gokin asked with his arms crossed while Pan cracked her knuckles.

"I swear I'll do anything!" Don Kee begged.

"(So will I, just don't hurt me with that bone again!)" Persian begged next to Don Kee.

"Then stop charging rent!" Pan yelled.

"Give your people free housing!" Gokin added.

"Free!? But that's impossible!" Don Kee yelled while Persian started to bite on his front claws.

"Then I guess the deal's off." Pan said.

"Granddad, Goku, he's yours." Gokin said kindly getting out of the way while Goku and Dark walked over to Don Kee and Persian while Panpour was still on Dark's shoulder as Goku and Dark swung their arms.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet." Panpour chuckled while rubbing his paws together.

"Okay, I'll do it! There will be no more rent, I'll give you the contracts to prove it!" Don Kee yelled frantically while Pan and Gokin smiled as they gave each other a high-five.

* * *

><p>A few minutes, Pan and Gokin were outside Loca and Esgar's house as they called for the elderly couple.<p>

"Mrs. Loca, Mr. Esgar, we have something for you!" Gokin yelled as the elderly couple came to the window to see the Earthly visitors flying over with a large black box as they set it down in front of all the citizens and it was stacked with papers as Pan and Gokin landed on top of the box.

"Hi everyone, here's a little gift from Don Kee, these are your rental contracts you're no longer down on oppressive rule! Oh, and Don Kee asked us to make another announcement, anyone who had their spaceships impounded will have them returned free of charge!" Pan yelled to the citizens of Imecka who cheered loudly.

"This is a dream come true!" Loca said happily as the Imeckians began to celebrate.

"Come on guys, let's get those parts for the ship." Panpour said as the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Soon, they made it back to the ship and it was good as new thanks to the parts they got from Lord Don Kee and his Persian.<p>

"It sure was nice of Don Kee and Persian to give us those parts for free." Pan said while looking at the ship.

"Yeah, I think Don Kee and his Persian can turn over a new leaf." Neo said.

"Now we can leave Imecka with a clear conscience and find those Black-Star Dragon Balls." Trunks added.

"Uh guys, we still need the Dragon Radar to find those Dragon Balls." Gokin reminded while pointing at the free robot that was now on Gokin's shoulder.

"Yeah, you heard him pal, give us the Dragon Radar back! We need it for this mission to save the people we know and love! And while you're at it, give my friend his Pokedex back, it's been with him for years!" Panpour growled while floating up to the shaking robot.

"Giru can't, already integrated into system. Giru, Giru." the robot said once again.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going for that excuse again! Spit out the Dragon Radar and the Pokedex, right now!" Panpour yelled before he tackled the robot into the ground as the other six saw the two of them wrestling around them with fur and small metal pieces flying around as they heard Panpour and the robot grunting, but then the fight stopped when they saw the robot's back open to reveal the Dragon Radar as Panpour asked, "Huh? What the hell is that?"

"Looks like the Dragon Radar is still intact." Neo said as they all gathered around.

"If I'm right, he's integrated the Dragon Radar into his system as a fully operational part." Trunks guessed as Panpour got off the robot.

"Affirmative." the robot answered Trunks' guess.

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Panpour sighed.

"Just great, if the Dragon Radar's a part of him now, that means we have to take him along with us." Pan said while crossing her arms.

"I don't really mind, I think this mission will go even faster if there's one more member to the group. Welcome." Gokin said shaking hands with the robot, but then something emerged from the ground in front of them, it was the same Pokemon who helped them out as Gokin said, "Hey there."

"Who is that Pokemon?" Panpour asked, then the robot suddenly scanned the Pokemon, taking the others by surprise, then his back showed the image of the same Pokemon in front of them.

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly. Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot explained.

"Looks like my Pokedex is integrated into his system as well." Dark said with a silly smile on his face.

"Hold on, you mean he's a walking Dragon Radar AND a walking Pokedex?" Panpour asked while looking at the robot who turned to Panpour.

"Affirmative." the robot replied while holding a hand out to Panpour.

"I guess this could work out, sure makes it easier for us. Welcome to the team, new friend." Panpour happily said while shaking hands with the robot while Cubone walked closer to Gokin.

"Oh yeah, thanks for helping us back at the palace. It was nice seeing you again, but we need to go." Gokin said but then he saw the tears in Cubone's eyes which made Gokin sad right away as he said, "What's the matter, don't you have a family to get back to?"

Cubone sadly shook his head, "(No, I'm on my own, my parents died after I hatched from my egg, and I've been alone and scared on Imecka for so long.)"

"Oh poor little guy." Gokin said before he picked up Cubone to give him a hug, calming him down right away, then Gokin got an idea and got a Pokeball out of his jacket, then he turned to Cubone and offered, "Hey Cubone, if you like you can come with me. I've noticed that you've been following me ever since I got on this planet. I'll take really good care of you, and you'll never be alone anymore. What do you say?" Gokin got his answered when Cubone tapped the button on the Pokeball with his bone and got sucked in right away as it shook and then clicked, confirming that Gokin now has a new Pokemon and friend in Cubone.

"Looks like we've added two members to the team." Goku said happily.

"You keep that up Gokin and you'll be a good Pokemon Trainer like me." Dark said happily while patting Gokin on the back.

"Gee, thanks Granddad." Gokin said, but then they heard some beeping noises as they looked at the Dragon Radar, which was showing the location of the first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Hey it's working! He's giving us the location of our first Dragon Ball!" Trunks exclaimed happily.

"Is it here on Imecka?" Gokin asked.

Neo shook his head, "No, these coordinates are for somewhere in outer space, but it's not that far from here."

"Well what are we doing just standing here? Let's go get it!" Pan yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, our first Dragon Ball!" Goku and Dark cheered at the same time.

"Yes, now we're getting somewhere!" Panpour yelled happily as they got ready to leave Imecka to go after their first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

* * *

><p>So the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party has added two new members, Gokin's new Pokemon Cubone, and a robot who will act as both the Dragon Radar and a Pokedex, and now they're ready to go after their first Black-Star Dragon Ball. What planet is it on? Will Gokin catch anymore Pokemon along the way? What will happen to Dark's dragon mark once they find the first Black-Star Dragon Ball? The search for the Black-Star Dragon Balls truly begins next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


	6. Like Pulling Teeth

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the search party may have gotten their ship back, but now their problems on Imecka got work thanks to some wanted posters with them on it. Finally having enough of how the people are living in Imecka, Gokin along with the rest of the group confronted Don Kee and his Persian. They got Don Kee to change his ways with the help of a strong fighter named Ledgic, and now their ship is as good as new. Soon they found out that the mysterious robot is now a walking Dragon Radar and Pokedex after swallowing both items, so they had to take him along for the ride, then Gokin used a Pokeball to catch the helpful Pokemon, Cubone. Now they're on their way to find their first Black-Star Dragon Ball.

Like Pulling Teeth

The Dragon Ball search party was now heading for the planet that the Dragon Radar said that the first Black-Star Dragon Ball was located while Gokin and the robot were talking about the Cubone in the Pokeball Gokin was holding.

"Can you help me out? I'd like to know more about Cubone, what moves he can use and what his ability is." Gokin asked the robot who began to scan the Pokeball.

"Giru, Giru, the moves that Cubone knows are Dig, Aerial Ace, Bone Club, and Bonemerang. And his ability is Lightningrod, an ability that draws Electric-Type moves to Cubone, doesn't do damage and it raises his Special Attack power. Giru, Giru, Giru." the robot explained while Goku, Dark, and Panpour looked at him.

"Hey, what's your name or do you even have a name?" Dark asked the robot who turned to them.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, my name is T-2006." the robot told them.

"Wow, T-2006 huh? Well that's certainly unusual." Goku said while Panpour just tilted his head.

"That's probably his production number Goku." Trunks told Goku.

"Maybe we can brainstorm and think of a name for him." Neo suggested as the robot suddenly beeped.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Dragon Ball detected, Dragon Ball detected." the robot told the others as Pan stood next to Gokin.

"There better be for your sake, if you lead us all the way out here on a wild goose chase, you're finished you got that!?" Pan yelled while tapping the robot on the head as he got scared and hid behind Gokin.

"Pan, for everyone's safety, you guys might want to sit down." Panpour said as Pan and Gokin sat down and strapped themselves while Gokin held on to the robot.

"He's right, we're about to enter the atmosphere." Trunks agreed as he flew the ship to the planet in front of them, and soon they saw that it looked like a big jungle.

"We got through, well that wasn't so bad." Neo said.

"Now let's see what this ship can do." Trunks said as they began to fly over the planet's surface fast.

"Anything we need to know about this planet?" Gokin asked the robot in his arms.

"Planet's atmosphere inhabitable, sustain organic life." the robot said.

"We'll land beyond those rocks." Trunks said flying the ship over to some rocks, but then he hit one of them and then they went bouncing a bit before they landed on the ground as the robot accidentally hit Gokin on the head.

"Hey, what the hell was that, Trunks!? I thought you were better at flying than this!" Panpour yelled angrily.

"Can you land this thing a little softer next time!? You almost gave me a whiplash!" Pan yelled angrily while Gokin groaned with his head bobbing slowly as he saw a bunch of stars circle around his head.

"Sorry about that, except for the crash this is the first time I landed this ship." Trunks defended himself.

"Let's see what kind of food they have." Goku suggested.

"Yeah, let's go for it." Dark happily agreed while Panpour sighed and slowly shook his head, then the ship started to shake and Goku, Dark, Panpour, Pan, and Gokin hit the ground as Cubone popped out of his Pokeball.

"Trunks, what's the big deal!?" Pan yelled.

"But I didn't do anything." Trunks said before the ship shook again.

"What the hell is going on?" Goku asked through the shaking.

"It feels like a Ground-Type Pokemon using the move, Earthquake." Panpour said as Cubone glared at the Kai Pokemon.

"(Hey, I resent that!)" Cubone yelled offensively as Dark saw something out the window.

"Hey guys, look outside." Dark said as they looked out to see mountains moving in the water.

"The rocks are moving, that can't be good, can it?" Pan asked getting scared.

"No, that's definitely not good." Trunks answered as a large crocodile came out of the water and tried to bite the ship as Trunks flew them away from the water as more giant crocodiles came ad tried to attack.

"Man, that was close." Trunks sighed in relief.

"Are you kids okay?" Neo asked turning to Pan, Gokin, Cubone, and the robot while Goku, Dark, and Panpour were nowhere to be seen.

"I hope that wasn't a sign of things yet to come." Pan groaned as Gokin turned a little green before he jumped up and ran to the bathroom, then the others heard the sound of Gokin throwing up in the bathroom causing Cubone and Pan to wince a little, soon Gokin came back in his regular colors but he still looked a little sick as Cubone ran over to him causing Gokin to pick the Lonely Pokemon up.

"Sorry guys." Gokin groaned a little as Pan walked over to gently pat Gokin on the back.

"Hey!" soon they turned to see Goku, Dark, and Panpour happily flying outside next to the ship.

"What the...? How the hell did you three get out there?" Neo asked a little mad.

"Never mind, you're not gonna believe this place, come on!" Dark yelled happily before he, Panpour, and Goku flew off to the jungle.

"Ugh! Why do they get to fly!? We're going too, let's go Gokin!" Pan yelled as she dragged Gokin by his tail once again as he kept holding on to Cubone.

"Can we please not fly now Pan? I still don't feel so good." Gokin groaned turning green a little again, but Pan just flew out of the ship while Gokin and Cubone yelled a bit as she kept flying.

"How are we gonna put up with them for a whole year?" Trunks asked Neo with a little annoyance.

"I don't know, it wasn't this bad when we were hanging out with Goten, Xenato, and Charizard." Neo said in equal annoyance while the robot looked back and forth between the two annoyed friends.

* * *

><p>On the planet, Dark and Panpour looked in awe when they saw that everything was bigger, the bugs were the size of horses, a dandelion was the size of a tree that's full grown, and compared to it all, Dark, Panpour and the others from Earth were the bugs.<p>

"Wow, this is amazing." Dark said in awe as Panpour saw that Dark was sweating a little for some reason.

"Is Dark feeling some heat? It can't be, the breeze is pretty cool." Panpour thought after feeling the wind hit his fur, then he grew worried as he thought, "Oh no, he's not getting the same Heart Virus he and Goku caught during the Android hunt many years ago, is he?" then Goku's laughter got their attention as they turned to see Goku riding on a big beetle.

"Oh man, this is fun, and it sure beats walking." Goku said before the beetle flew up and knocked Goku to the ground as Dark flew down to join him as some more laughing was heard as they looked to see Pan sliding down a giant blade of grass with a pair of bug wings, fluffy white collars on her neck and wrists, and two antennas on her bandana as she landed in front of them while Gokin and Cubone landed next to her after happily sliding down the same blade of grass, by now Gokin was feeling much better.

"Hey Grandpa, what do you think? I look just like a bug, don't I?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Goku shrugged making Pan upset.

"Would it be more realistic if I bit you!?" Pan yelled as she flew into the air, she stopped when she saw a swarm of large butterflies flying past her, soon swarms of large butterfly-like Pokemon flew past her as well, then she said, "They're so beautiful, hey wait for me." then she flew after the bugs and Bug-Type Pokemon.

"Shouldn't you go after her? We need to get back on track." Panpour told Gokin.

"I'll leave her be, after everything that's happened on Imecka, she deserves to have a little fun with them. Don't worry, we'll come back for her later." Gokin assured as Trunks, Neo, and the robot flew over to them.

"There you are you guys! We're supposed to be looking for the Dragon Ball, not playing!" Trunks yelled with the robot on his shoulder.

"Come on then, something tells me we don't want to meet the locals here." Panpour said while looking around for any more giants.

"Pan, let's go!" Trunks yelled but she was nowhere to be seen.

"She left with the butterflies and the butterfly Pokemon, she'll be fine, let's go find the Dragon Ball and meet her back here." Goku told the others.

"Are you sure?" Neo asked as Goku, Dark, and Panpour flew into the air while Gokin and Cubone stayed on the ground as they heard something rustling in the giant grass, so they looked inside without the others seeing them go.

"I'm positive, come on." Goku said before he, Dark, and Panpour flew away to find the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Trunks sighed before he flew off to join them.

"Come on Gokin, let's go after them." Neo said as he looked down and saw that Gokin and Cubone were gone, so he looked around and asked, "Gokin? Cubone? Now where did they go?"

* * *

><p>Pan was flying with the butterflies and the Butterfly Pokemon as Gokin and Cubone followed her as she laughed, "I could do this forever, this is so much fun!"<p>

Gokin and Cubone giggled a bit before Gokin got an idea and flew him and Cubone in a different direction as the butterflies and the Butterfly Pokemon flew down to the flowers below and Pan flew over to a pink flower as she said, "Wow, cool flower. A flower for a bed, this is the life."

"Hey Pan." Pan heard Gokin call as she looked around until she saw Gokin fly up and he was wearing antennas on his head, bug wings on his back, he even made his tail look like a stinger and Cubone was also in antennas, wings, and a stinger as Gokin giggled and said, "Check it out, we're a couple of bugs now too."

Pan giggled at her cousin and his new Pokemon, "It's a good look for you two." then the three of them laid down on the big flower, but then some sort of buzzing sound was heard.

"(What's that noise?)" Cubone asked before the three of them saw a swarm of giant bees and bee-like Pokemon as two of the bees grabbed Pan and three bee-like Pokemon took Gokin and Cubone before they all flew away.

"This isn't what you think, I'm not a bug I'm a girl!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not a bug either, I'm a boy and his Pokemon!" Gokin yelled as they kept getting flown away by the bees and the bee Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trunks, Neo, and their robot friend were flying past giant apples to find Goku, Dark, and Panpour.<p>

"Dragon Ball detected, straight ahead! Giru, Giru." the robot suddenly beeped then they saw Panpour floating next to a giant apple as he saw Goku and Dark try to take a bite out of it.

"Seriously, do Saiyans and Pure-Hearted Saiyans have more than one stomach?" Panpour asked while slowly shaking his head as Trunks, Neo, and the robot flew down next to them.

Then suddenly Dark felt his mark burning up as he grunted and held his chest in pain, thus making the others worry about him.

"Dark, are you okay?" Trunks asked in concern.

"I think I should be fine, it's just like what I felt when Emperor Pilaf used the Black-Star Dragon Balls back on Earth, only it doesn't hurt as bad as it did before!" Dark said with one hand still on his chest.

"Down there." the robot said as everyone looked down and they saw something flash gold next to the tree.

"Yeah, I see it." Neo said as he, Trunks, Dark, Panpour, and the robot flew down to the ground and saw the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Yes, our first Black-Star Dragon Ball!" Panpour yelled happily as he ran over to pick the Dragon Ball up in his paws, then he looked up and yelled, "Hey Goku, we've got the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball!" but as he looked up, he saw the giant apple fall down to the ground as the others got out of the way, but Dark pulled Panpour out of the way, making him drop the Dragon Ball as the apple fell on it.

"That would've hurt." Trunks said as they looked at the apple.

"You're telling me, I could've been a Spray Pokemon Pancake if Dark hadn't have pulled me out of the way!" Panpour agreed as Goku flew down to the others.

"Did you guys get the Dragon Ball?" Goku asked.

"I did... but I dropped it when Dark pulled me away from the oncoming apple." Panpour said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll lift the apple up and then you guys can get the Dragon Ball." Dark suggested, but then a giant bird came down and grabbed the apple and then flew away.

"Man, that was close." Trunks sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad that bird was in the mood for something sweet. Okay, now for the Dragon Ball." Neo said as Panpour looked at the spot where the apple was and his eyes widened for some reason.

"Uh guys, that's where I dropped the ball, but..." Panpour trailed off as he pointed at the spot he was looking at as everyone saw that not only was the apple gone, but so was the Dragon Ball.

"What happened? It's gone!" Goku said as they kept looking at the spot where the Dragon Ball was.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the Dragon Ball my robot friend?" Panpour asked the robot, knowing that he was also the Dragon Radar.

"Bird and apple." the robot answered while pointing at the same bird from before and they saw a gold glow coming from the apple in the bird's beak.

"Let's go get it!" Trunks yelled, but then they felt the ground shaking, then it stopped, and then shook again.

"Whoa, excuse me." Dark said while patting his stomach.

"I don't think that was you." Panpour said before they looked up and then jumped out of they way as a giant boot passed by as they looked to see a giant orange alien walking by.

"Whoa, he's huge." Goku said in awe before large growling was heard.

"Not to mention hungry." Panpour added as the bird dropped the apple with the Dragon Ball on it as the giant caught and put it in a bag that's filled with apples as the bird landed on the giant's shoulder before the giant walked away while the Saiyans, Pure-Hearted Saiyans, Kai Pokemon, and robot flew up and saw the giant walk away with the Dragon Ball.

"We have to get the ball back before he eats that apple!" Trunks told the others.

"Then let's go before anything else happens!" Panpour said, then they heard Pan and Gokin screaming.

"That was Pan and Gokin!" Neo said.

"They'll be okay, we need to get the Dragon Ball first." Goku said as Dark and Panpour nodded in agreement, but Trunks and Neo started to fly away.

"Uh, the Black-Star Dragon Ball is that way." Panpour said while pointing at the giant walking away.

"We're going for Pan and Gokin!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah, we can find the Dragon Ball again with the Dragon Radar, but if we lose them we're cooked!" Neo yelled.

"They might be right Goku, the Black-Star Dragon Ball's gonna have to wait, we need to get Pan and Gokin." Dark said as Goku nodded.

"I just hope the ball won't be inside the giant once we find them." Panpour said while looking at the giant one more time before they flew off to find Pan and Gokin.

* * *

><p>The bees and the Bee Pokemon were still flying Pan, Gokin, and Cubone over to their hive.<p>

"Let go of us! Put us down right now!" Pan yelled as they flew her, Gokin, and Cubone in their hive.

"Wow, so this is what the inside of a bee hive looks like. I guess they've been working pretty hard on it." Gokin said while looking around.

"(Uh, why are you looking at Gokin and Pan like that?)" Cubone asked the bees and Bee Pokemon who dropped them and Pan, Gokin, and Cubone fell through a honeycomb and landed in pollen.

"Okay, we know that we're in their hive, but just what do they plan on doing with us now?" Pan asked as Gokin sneezed from some of the pollen.

"I wish I knew Pan, I wish I knew." Gokin said rubbing his nose a bit as he and Cubone looked around.

"Those bees and Bee Pokemon don't know who they're dealing with, if they try to get fresh with any one of us I'll blast this place to smithereens!" Pan yelled scaring both Gokin and Cubone a bit as they backed away from her a bit.

"Now Pan, no need to be hasty here, I'm sure we'll find a way out without destroying something they've worked hard on." Gokin said a bit uneasy as Cubone took a good look at the walls.

"(Is it my imagination, or are the walls moving?)" Cubone asked as they saw something moving in the wall as they backed away slowly.

"Okay, remembering what I've learned at school, these must be the bees eggs, and those must be the Bee Pokemon's eggs. There are hundreds of them, and they look like they're about to hatch!" Gokin said as the eggs kept shaking a bit.

"And each one has a nasty larva inside!" Pan said before she screamed in fear while holding on to Gokin, nearly chocking the poor Pure-Hearted Saiyan as his face turned red from the squeezing.

"Pan... not so tight... I can't breath!" Gokin chocked out with his face turning blue as one of the bee eggs rolled over to them, making Pan scream again, but then the bottom of the egg popped off, revealing a pair of little bee legs and a tiny stinger as Pan let go of Gokin to watch the egg closely while Gokin breathed heavily from being squeezed too tight, then they saw the top come off, and soon a cute little baby bee sat in front of them.

"(This is a larva?)" Cubone asked in confusion as more bee eggs hatched to reveal more baby bees while the Pokemon eggs hatched into what looks like hairy worm Pokemon with a stinger on their heads and their tails.

"Aw, how adorable!" Pan squealed as she picked a baby bee up and cuddled it while one of the worm Pokemon crawled over to Gokin and then rubbed its head against his leg.

"Aw, hey there little guy." Gokin said as he lowered his arm and let the Worm Pokemon crawl up it to get to his shoulder as the Pokemon rubbed his cheek against Gokin's, causing him to laugh a bit as he said, "Hey, take it easy, that tickles!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere else on the planet, Goku, Dark, and the others were still looking for Pan and Gokin.<p>

"Pan, Gokin, where are you!?" Trunks yelled as they kept flying around.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Gokin! Cubone!" Dark and Panpour yelled at the same time.

"Over here you guys, I found them!" Neo yelled floating over a yellow spider web that was sparking a bit and looked at two things with antennas wrapped in sticky string.

"Pan!/Gokin!" Goku and Dark yelled as they flew over, only to be stopped by some electrical spider web as they turned to see a big spider Pokemon crawling over to them.

"Man, that's a big Pokemon! What is it?" Trunks asked as the robot scanned the big Pokemon.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokemon, and the evolved form of Joltik. They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it. Giru, Giru." the robot explained.

"No Pokemon is having a bite out of my Grandson and his cousin!" Dark growled as he got two Pokeballs out, then he yelled, "Infernape, Krookodile, attack that Galvantula together!" and he brought Infernape and Krookodile out to fight against Galvantula who fired a ball of electricity at them, and while Infernape jumped out of the way, Krookodile just stood there and took the hit, but it didn't do anything to him because he was a Ground-Type.

"Now Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Dark yelled as Infernape fired his Flamethrower on Galvantula, and the attack did a lot of damage to the electric bug.

"Krookodile, give Galvantula a good toss with Strength!" Dark yelled as Krookodile grabbed one of Galvantula's legs, lifted the big Pokemon off the branch, twirled around three times, and then he threw Galvantula miles away from them and the web as Trunks and Neo got busy freeing what they thought might be Pan and Gokin.

"Are you kids okay?" Trunks asked as they got the web open and they saw the faces of a queen bee and a Bee Pokemon that looked a little like a king Bee Pokemon.

"Are they okay?" Panpour asked as Dark returned Infernape and Krookodile.

"Well, they're a little shaken up, but they'll be fine." Neo said as he and Trunks held up the bee and the Bee Pokemon.

Goku giggled, "That's not Pan, she's too quiet."

"And that doesn't look anything like Gokin." Dark giggled as well.

"Well, if that's not Pan and Gokin, then where are they?" Panpour asked while looking around.

* * *

><p>Back in the hive, a bee brought Pan and Gokin each a yellow glob and then flew off while Cubone watched from a distance with the worm Pokemon still on Gokin's shoulder as Pan and Gokin tasted the globs.<p>

"Oh hey, that's a really good batch guys." Pan said as Gokin nodded in agreement as more bees and Bee Pokemon came with more honey drops.

"More honey, gee thanks." Pan said sarcastically as a thought occurred to Gokin.

"Hey Pan, something came to me, I think the reason that they keep bringing you honey is because they think you're their queen, and they think that I'm their king, that's why they keep bowing to me." Gokin whispered just before a couple of bees came and bowed to Gokin to prove his point.

"Well I'm not ready for that kind of relationship!" Pan yelled dropping the honey drop in her hands.

"Neither am I!" Gokin yelled while dropping his drop as he picked Cubone up.

"We're outta here!" Pan said as she and Gokin flew up and out of the hive, not knowing that the worm Pokemon was still on Gokin's shoulder as the bees and Bee Pokemon followed them out the hive.

"Can't you guys take no for an answer!?" Pan yelled at the bees and Bee Pokemon as she and Gokin picked up the pace.

"(Stop chasing us!)" Cubone yelled as they flew passed the giant who just caught a big fish.

"Wow, everything's bigger on this planet." Gokin said looking at the giant in awe as the bees and Bee Pokemon drew closer to Pan, Gokin, Cubone, and the worm Pokemon on Gokin's shoulder.

"Leave us alone!" Pan yelled as they flew through some leaves, the next thing they knew, they ran into Goku and Dark.

"Ow, that hurt!" Pan said while rubbing her head.

"I know!" Goku said as Trunks, Neo, and Panpour flew by with Trunks holding a bee and Neo holding a Bee Pokemon.

"Hey guys." Gokin said before Pan got a look at the bee and Bee Pokemon.

"Who the hell are they, are you replacing me and Gokin with them!?" Pan asked angrily.

"No, we just helped them out, that's all." Neo defended when the bees and Bee Pokemon circled around them.

"Hey, what's going on? They're surrounding us!" Dark said while looking at the bees and Bee Pokemon.

"And judging by the looks on their faces, they mean business." Panpour added and soon it became clear for Pan and Gokin.

"Now I know what's going on!" Gokin yelled before he, Pan, and Cubone removed their bug attire.

"We're not your king and queen you buzzing boneheads, they're your king and queen!" Pan yelled while pointing at the bee queen and Bee Pokemon king who flew off Trunks and Neo's backs with the bees and Bee Pokemon following them, but the worm Pokemon was still on Gokin's shoulder.

"Imagine that, mistaking Pan and Gokin for their king and queen, what are the odds?" Dark asked with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that's something else alright." Goku agreed.

"It's called being clueless Grandpa." Pan said with a dull look on her face.

"I don't know, having a countless number of personal attendants does have its advantages Pan." Trunks said while Gokin had his hands on his stomach and had a sick look on his face.

"Well I know one thing, I'll never eat honey again." Gokin said while the worm Pokemon just tilted his head.

"Gokin, to them, honey is worth more than diamonds and gold." Neo said while the worm Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right Neo." Gokin said before he finally noticed the Pokemon on his shoulder.

"How sweet." Pan added before everyone noticed the worm Pokemon.

"Hey Gokin, who's your new friend?" Panpour asked.

"I don't know, this little fella hatched while me, Pan, and Cubone were in the beehive and he sorta took a liking to me ever since. Wait, I wonder." Gokin said before he pulled out an empty Pokeball and held it in front of the worm Pokemon who took interest in the ball as he crawled over and pushed the button in the middle of the Pokeball, sucking the little bug inside as it shook three times and then clicked, showing that Gokin just added another Pokemon to his team as he looked at the ball and said, "Looks like we have another Pokemon to help us out."

"That's strange, I'm getting five readings." Goku said taking a look at the Dragon Radar and saw five blinking dots.

"What!? Give me that!" Pan yelled taking the robot from Goku but she didn't see anything on the Dragon Radar, then she started to beat on the robot's head as she yelled, "Great, now I'm not getting any signal at all!"

"Giru not broken!" the robot yelled causing Pan to stop the beating.

"Then what's the matter?" Gokin asked the robot.

"Radar not malfunctioning, energy too low." the robot told the others.

"Ah, so that's it, I should've known." trunks said as Neo knew what he was talking about and was the only one.

"Is there something wrong?" Gokin asked as they flew in the air.

"Well, on a planet with no industries, it's gonna be hard to find metal for our robot friend to eat." Neo explained while they tried to find the giant with the Dragon Ball.

"A lot of good he is, conking out at an important time like this!" Pan said while Panpour carried the robot on his back.

Panpour sniffed a couple of times before he asked, "Hey, what's cooking?"

"Oh boy, someone's cooking fish!" Dark said happily after he and Goku took a sniff themselves and their stomachs growled after smelling the cooking fish.

"My stomach's empty, let's eat!" Goku yelled as Dark nodded while drooling a bit.

"Hold on, who would be cooking fish all the way out here?" Gokin asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion as he kept holding on to Cubone who shrugged his shoulders.

"We know who." Trunks said talking about him and Neo as the others turned to them.

"A giant lives out here, we saw him earlier." Neo said remembering seeing the giant after they found the Dragon Ball.

"Awesome, it must be a huge fish!" Goku said happily.

"Come one, let's go see if we can sneak a little nibble!" Dark said feeling hungrier than before while Panpour kept a look out for the giant and the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Me, Gokin, and Cubone saw him too, he's huge!" Pan said.

"She's right, he might sneak a nibble out of us instead." Gokin agreed.

"I see smoke straight ahead of us!" Panpour told the others while pointing ahead of them as they saw smoke like Panpour said.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the source of the smoke, they saw that the giant from before was indeed cooking a big fish as they hid behind a rock, of course Trunks, Neo, and Panpour had to keep Goku and Dark from trying to get to the cooking fish.<p>

"Wow, and I thought me and Dark caught big fish." Goku said while looking at the fish.

"So did I." Dark agreed as the giant sat on another rock.

"You know Dark, that giant kinda reminds me of both you and Goku." Panpour told his trainer as they saw many animals and Pokemon around the giant.

"Look, one of those apples has the Dragon Ball on it." Neo said while pointing at the sack of apples next to the giant.

"Okay men, it's time to commence operation: Apple." Panpour said trying to sound like a commanding officer.

"(That really what we're going with?)" Cubone asked with a dull expression on his face before they slowly and carefully walked over to the sack of apples.

"You know, I thought the giant would be really mean and scary, but he seems so kind and gentle, don't you think?" Gokin whispered while he and Cubone were looking at the giant before Neo shushed him.

"He may seem gentle Gokin, but that might change if he finds us." Trunks whispered back.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine." Pan whispered as the giant pulled the fish out of the fire and began to eat it.

"Oh no, he's starting to eat all of the fish!" Dark said as he and Goku saw the giant eating.

"Let's get some before it's all gone!" Goku said before he and Dark started to walk towards the giant, only to be held back by Trunks, Neo, and Panpour.

"Get back here you idiots, are you two crazy!?" Panpour yelled quietly.

"Come on Panpour, we're starving!" Goku and Dark whined.

"Oy, you're killing me here." Panpour groaned as he smacked his forehead.

"Goku, Dark, we need to focus." Neo whispered.

"Let's get the Dragon Ball first, then we'll catch our own fish." Trunks said causing Goku and Dark to quickly go back to the others.

"Yeah, now you're talking." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement while Cubone took a look at the apple sack again when he saw something out of the ordinary.

"(Hey, the apple on top of the pile is giving off a pretty glow.)" Cubone said while pointing his trusty bone at the apple on the top of the pile as they saw that there was something glowing on that apple.

"Looks like Cubone found the Dragon Ball for us." Panpour said happily.

"Wow, good eyes Cubone, this must be our lucky day." Pan said while patting Cubone on the head.

"I'll go get it." Dark said flying up to the apple on top of the pile, but as he did, the little chest pain he felt before came back to him and got a little worse as he flew closer and closer to the apple and the Black-Star Dragon Ball, and then a giant green Deer Pokemon pushed the apple over on the ground as it stopped next to the giant's feet as he saw the apple next to him and then he picked it up.

"Oh no." Panpour said before the giant popped the whole apple in his mouth, then he began chewing before he pulled the core out of his mouth and then threw it on the ground next to the visitors from Earth.

"Did he just...?" Pan asked but didn't finish as Cubone nodded his head.

"I'm afraid so." Neo answered as Dark flew down to them.

"This is bad." Trunks said looking at the giant still chewing.

"No one said getting the Dragon Ball would be easy." Goku pointed out.

"He's got a point." Dark agreed.

"I can't believe this." Pan groaned.

"Uh guys, you do know where that Dragon Ball's gonna go now... right?" Gokin asked all of a sudden as Pan screamed.

"Absolutely no way! If that's what it takes to save the Earth, then I just don't care anymore!" Pan yelled in disgust.

"You two are the ones who wanted to come on this mission, you two volunteered." Goku pointed out.

"But I suggested we just stay on Earth and let you guys handle this mission, it was Pan who dragged me along for the ride!" Gokin said while Pan glared at her cousin.

"Well you could've talked me out of it!" Pan yelled as Cubone looked back and forth between Gokin and Pan before he sighed.

"Do you think it's easy for me to say-" Gokin was interrupted by the sound of painful howls as they looked at the giant to see that he was holding the side of his mouth in pain.

"Hwy, what's wrong with him? Was it something he ate?" Panpour asked before he, Dark, and Goku flew up to find out what the problem is as the giant started to kick and stomp in different directions.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dark asked the giant who didn't hear due to him yelling in pain, then Panpour noticed something with the giant's teeth.

"Guys, look! In his mouth!" Panpour said while pointing at the giant's mouth and they saw that the Black-Star Dragon Ball was stuck in one of the giant's teeth.

"Hey, there's the Dragon Ball!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"Great, now let's go get it!" Dark yelled happily before he, Goku, and Panpour were swatted by the giant as they landed on the grass while the others ran over to them.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" Trunks asked as Goku, Dark, and Panpour stood up.

"Taking a nap on the grass Briefs." Panpour answered sarcastically.

"He never swallowed it, it's in his mouth." Goku said confusing the others.

"What? What are you talking about?" Neo asked in confusion.

"The Black-Star Dragon Ball is stuck in the giant's tooth." Dark cleared it up as Pan looked up and panicked for some reason.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as they flew away from the giant's oncoming foot.

"Dark, Panpour, now!" Goku yelled as Dark and Panpour nodded before the three of them flew into the giant's mouth.

"Grandpa are you out of your mind!?" Pan yelled.

"Granddad, Panpour, get out of there!" Gokin yelled before they saw Goku holding the giant's mouth open.

"Dark, Panpour, get the Dragon Ball, I can't hold it much longer!" Goku grunted while Dark and Panpour tried to set the Dragon Ball free.

"We're trying Goku, we're trying!" Dark grunted as they kept pulling on the Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Ugh, the damn thing's stuck!" Panpour grunted as they kept pulling on the Dragon Ball.

"Too late!" Goku grunted as the mouth closed and now Goku, Dark, and Panpour were standing on the giant's tongue.

"Looks like we don't have any other choice, I really hate to do this." Dark said as he, Panpour, and Goku got into their Kamehameha stance.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAA!**" Goku, Dark, and Panpour fired a combined Kamehameha Wave just as the giant re-opened his mouth and the blast was enough to blast the tooth, as well as the Black-Star Dragon Ball, out of the giant's mouth as it went flying.

"The Dragon Ball!" Neo yelled as the tooth kept flying from the blast, then Gokin flew up and caught the tooth in his hands.

"I got it!" Gokin yelled happily while holding up the tooth with the Dragon Ball in it as Goku, Dark, and Panpour flew out of the giant's mouth.

"Yes, now I can say we got our first Dragon Ball!" Panpour said as everyone started to gather around Gokin with Cubone in Pan's arms.

"Nice catch Gokin." Dark commented making Gokin smile sheepishly with a little blush on his face.

"That's a foul smelling cavity!" Pan said, then Cubone plugged up Pan's nose for her, then she said, "Thanks Cubone."

"What can I say? Dragon Ball hunting is a dirty job." Panpour said as the giant stopped yelling in pain while Goku got the Dragon Ball out of the tooth as Goku held the Dragon Ball up.

"Yes, at this rate, a year will be plenty of time." Trunks said while looking at the Dragon Ball in Goku's hand.

"Good thing me and Gokin were here, right guys?" Pan asked while placing an arm around Gokin's shoulders as they saw the giant looking at them closely.

"Oh, hi there." Panpour waved to the giant.

"Sorry about that, you had something in your tooth that we needed." Neo apologized.

"Yeah, here you go." Gokin said while giving the giant his tooth back.

"That was a really bad cavity you had there giant." Goku said.

"Yeah, it might be best to brush your teeth as soon as you get back to your home." Dark suggested.

"Then rinse your mouth real good." Panpour added before they flew off and waved to the giant who smiled at them and waved back.

* * *

><p>Soon, they made it back to the ship as they got a good look at the Four-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.<p>

"The Four-Star ball, it's gorgeous!" Pan said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I don't think I saw anything this shiny up close, what about you guys?" Gokin asked his two Pokemon who were looking at the Dragon Ball in awe as well.

"(I've never seen anything that sparkly on Imecka, even in Don Kee's palace, have you?)" Cubone asked the worm Pokemon.

"(Not since I saw my first drop of honey.)" the worm Pokemon answered.

"That's right, this is the first time you guys have seen a Dragon Ball up close, right?" Neo asked Pan and Gokin who nodded their heads.

"And it's all thanks to this little guy, you've really pulled through, keep up the good work." Pan said while rubbing the robot's head.

"Giru." the robot simply said as an idea came to Goku.

"Hey, why don't we call him Giru?" Goku suggested.

"Good idea Goku, he seems pretty fond of that." Panpour agreed.

"Giru? I doubt he'll object that, it is his favorite word." Trunks said.

"It suits the little guy." Neo said happily.

"I like it, and it's easy to remember." Gokin said as his two Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Well, then it's settled, your new name is Giru, how's that sound?" Pan asked the robot now named Giru.

"Good! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru said happily but then he stopped to scan Gokin's new Pokemon, then he went into Pokedex mode as he explained, "Weedle, the Hairy Pokemon. It eats its weight in leaves every day. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head." this made Goku hide behind Dark due to his fear of needles.

"Wow, so you're called a Weedle? Well Weedle, welcome to the group." Gokin said as Weedle cried happily, then Gokin turned to Giru and asked, "Do you know anything else about Weedle Giru?"

"Giru, Giru, Weedle's ability is Shield Dust, damaging moves used by opponents will not have an additional effect. Weedle's moves are Poison Sting, String Shot, and Electroweb." Giru explained.

"Wow, that's a good little fella. I'm glad he's with us now, what do you think Dark?" Panpour asked but he and the others saw that Dark was just staring at the Black-Star Dragon Ball like he was in some trance, but he snapped out of it once Weedle fired an electric web to shock Dark out of his trance.

"You okay Granddad? You been staring at the Dragon Ball for no reason." Gokin said in concern for his Grandpa.

"Yeah, I should be fine now, sorry for worrying you guys." Dark apologized to everyone in the ship as they decided to head out to find the next Black-Star Dragon Ball that's when Dark decided to think to himself.

"What's going on? Why did I just stare at that Black-Star Dragon Ball for no reason? All this has been happening to me ever since Emperor Pilaf used them back on the Lookout. Am I overworking myself?" Dark thought while Panpour looked at Dark with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

><p>One Black-Star Dragon Ball down, six more to go. Not only that, but Gokin has made a new partner and friend in Weedle, he might get lucky and catch another Pokemon, what will it be? What has been happening to Dark lately? Are the strange things happening to Dark and the Black-Star Dragon Balls connected in a way? Find out as the search for the second Black-Star Dragon Ball begins next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


	7. Trunks, the Bride

Last time on Dragon Ball GT White, the Dragon Ball Search Party located a Black-Star Dragon Ball on a planet where everything was big and they were like bugs. While trying to find the Dragon Ball, Gokin caught a Hairy Pokemon named Weedle. Soon they found the Dragon Ball, but they had to get it the hard way, out of a giant's tooth. Thanks to teamwork from Dark, Panpour, and Goku with their Kamehameha Waves, they now have their first Black-Star Dragon Ball. But when they got back to the ship to find another one, Dark just starred at the Dragon Ball like he was in some sort of trance. The search to save the Earth continues today!

Trunks, the Bride

As they soared through space to find the next Black-Star Dragon Ball, Pan was suddenly glaring at Giru who was sweating in fear as Pan held up a pair of scissors while Gokin, Cubone, and Weedle gulped a little.

"You better spit the rest out right now or you'll get it!" Pan yelled but Giru swallowed the metal he stole.

"You shouldn't have done that, Giru." Gokin said seeing that Pan was madder than before.

"Oh that does it! That's the last straw Giru! You had your chance and you blew it! It's time to pay the consequences!" Pan yelled as she got some rope ready.

"(He should've spit it out.)" Weedle whispered to Cubone who nodded in agreement.

"Hold still or you'll really get it!" Pan yelled while tying Giru up to the wall, then when she was finished, Giru was hanging off the floor as Pan said, "There, how do you like that?"

"No, let go, not fair! Giru, Giru!" Giru said trying to get out of the bind he was in.

"Well I could dump you out the airlock, would that be fair!? Eating a control panel is practically mutiny! This will teach you to have a little self-control!" Pan yelled as Gokin and his two Pokemon backed away slowly.

"Trunks, Neo, Panpour, help, please! Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru yelled for help.

"Pan I think we should think of a different punishment." Trunks said while driving the ship.

"Like what exactly?" Panpour asked.

"Let's just feed him until he's full." Goku suggested.

"Good thinking Goku, that always works for us when we're hungry." Dark agreed.

"But Grandpa I'm trying to discipline him, do you two mind!?" Pan yelled, then she pointed her scissors at Giru as she continued with, "And besides, what do you plan to feed him!? Navigation equipment, landing gear, why not our life support system!?" then a munching sound was heard as Gokin went over to Giru to pull something out of his mouth as Pan pulled her hand back to see that her scissors were gone as they turned to see Gokin trying to stop Giru from eating the scissors.

"Giru, let go! I gave Pan those scissors last year!" Gokin grunted but his hand slipped and Giru ate the scissors.

"Sorry Gokin, it was too delicious to resist." Giru said.

"Try that again, and you're going to the scrap pile!" Pan threatened as Giru shook in fear before he nodded.

"Well, I know one thing, we need to buy an energy supply for Giru if we don't want the entire ship to be his All-You-Can-Eat Buffet." Neo said while looking at the tied robot.

"We need new scissors too." Pan added as Panpour spotted something up ahead of their ship.

"Hey guys, there's the nearest planet." Panpour said while pointing at the planet in front of them, then he turned to Giru and asked, "Do you think there's a Dragon Ball on that planet?"

"Giru, Dragon Ball detected, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru. Confirmed, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru told the others.

"Let's see here." Trunks said while typing away, then he said, "Yep, that would put us directly on the surface."

"Yep, the planet's holding a Dragon Ball, no doubt about it." Neo said while looking at what Trunks typed in as Trunks flew the ship closer to the planet.

* * *

><p>Soon they landed on a grassy field and stretched their arms, legs, and tails.<p>

Then Panpour inhaled the fresh air coming from the planet, let out a relaxed sigh, then said, "Oh yeah, this is my kind of planet, nice, green, and best of all, Pokemon of their regular shape and size."

"(You can say that again.)" Cubone agreed as they saw some bird Pokemon fly over their heads.

"Now, let's go find that Dragon Ball." Neo said as they began their search.

After looking around, they stumbled upon a small village.

"Oh a little village, how peaceful... a little too peaceful." Pan said while looking around.

"Yeah, there's not a soul around." Trunks said while looking around as well.

"Aw, that means no food." Goku said as Dark let out a tired sigh as he and Goku had their hands over their stomachs.

"How can you two be hungry, you just stuffed your faces!?" Pan yelled.

"It's like they're both a couple of bottomless pits." Panpour said while slowly shaking his head, but then Giru started to beep.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Dragon Ball straight ahead, Dragon Ball straight ahead, forward one-hundred meters! Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru said while pointing straight as they looked to see a big building straight ahead as they walked over to where Giru picked up the Dragon Ball's location.

"Is this the right direction, Giru?" Trunks asked the robot floating next to him.

"Affirmative, Dragon Ball near, ten meters ahead." Giru answered as they found all the villagers in a hut, and the villagers looked like humans from Earth, except they have pointy ears kinda like Piccolo's ears.

"What do you guys think they're doing?" Gokin asked before they reached the villagers, and soon they pushed through the crowd to get to the front when they found a woman sitting in a chair wearing pink clothing.

"Hey there./Hey, how's it going?" Neo and Trunks greeted at the same time as all the villagers stared at both of them.

"Well, this is awkward." Panpour said as the Search Party stood together.

"Uh, excuse us, but is everything okay here?" Gokin asked.

"No, Zoonama has come." one of the villagers answered confusing the visitors from Earth.

"Who's Zoonama?" Goku asked while Dark shrugged his shoulders, but then he grunted and held his chest in pain like before.

"Ugh, it's just like last time, when we found the Four-Star ball." Dark thought with one hand still on his chest.

"Dragon Ball discovered!" Giru said while pointing at the woman who had a Black-Star Dragon Ball on her hair as Giru said, "Dragon Ball in hair, Dragon Ball in hair!"

"(Yes!)" Weedle squealed happily as they rushed through the villagers and into the hut where the woman was in.

"Yep, it's a Dragon Ball." Pan said taking a good look at the Dragon Ball.

"Well, we've got the Four-Star ball, how many stars are on that one?" Neo asked as Gokin took a closer look to count the stars on the ball.

"One, two, three, four, five, six." Gokin counted the stars on the Dragon Ball in front of them.

"It's the Six-Star ball!" the Dragon Ball Search Party exclaimed together.

"Enough! Who are you people and why do you trespass in our village?" a man with a blue lightning bolt on his cheek asked the Dragon Ball Search Party.

"You'll have to forgive us, you see, that ball is ours and we need it." Trunks said, earning an elbow to the ribs from Neo.

"What he means to say is that your ball can save millions of lives of our people. I hate to ask, but do you think we can have it?" Neo asked as Trunks still rubbed his ribs where Neo elbowed him.

"You endanger yourselves by being here, we have no idea when Zoonama will return, we can't worry about your people when we have our own problems." the man said.

"Doma, in our hardships let's not forget others needs." the woman told the man now known as Doma.

"Yes Leena." Doma said with a bow.

"Hey, who is this Zoonama that's causing all the trouble?" Goku asked.

"Would you mind telling us about him?" Dark asked with his hands free, but he still felt a little chest pain as he sweated a little.

"Yes, please, maybe there's a way we can help you." Pan said as Gokin, Cubone, and Weedle nodded in agreement.

"We made a rude entrance, we'd like to make it up to you if you let us." Trunks said as all the villagers talked to each other silently.

* * *

><p>Soon, the Dragon Ball Search Party sat at a table filled with food to feed mostly Goku, Dark, and Panpour as Doma, Leena, and an elderly villager sat with them to explain the terror known as Zoonama.<p>

"Zoonama, that name strikes fear into our hearts. He's been the scourge of our village for some time now, he's an evil god monster who can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers. There is no light in his heart, only darkness. We have tried to appease him with our most valuable treasures, our finest corn, the best of our grapes, our freshest nuts and golden grains, but nothing satisfies him anymore. He's no longer interested in treasure, now he wants our women." the village elder explained as Panpour did a spit take and spat out the water he was drinking.

"He wants your WHAT!?" the Dragon Ball Search Party yelled.

"Great power detected, danger approaching, danger approaching!" Giru suddenly yelled while starting to get scared.

"He's coming!" a villager yelled as they stood up from the table to get ready.

"Danger approaching! Not safe, not safe!" Giru yelled while running around like a chicken with its head chopped off before Pan tripped him while the others kept looking outside for Zoonama.

"We heard you already! You're so annoying!" Pan yelled before Panpour dragged Giru away from the angry Saiyan while a dark green monster that sorta looked like some sort of mutated fish with long whiskers walked into the village while laughing, that monster had to be none other than Zoonama.

"Well my peasants, have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked as the Search Party got a good look from the window.

"Ugh! Someone's gotta marry him?" Pan asked in disgust.

"I don't think they would really want to marry him, would they?" Gokin asked the village elder.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter, my daughter, Leena, is to be his bride." the elder, who is now known as Leena's father, said sadly.

"What!? You can't just turn her over to a monster like that!" Trunks yelled.

"He's right, that's like making a sacrifice out of her!" Neo agreed.

"Oh, I'm finally entering the hallow state of matrimony, do this, do that, do this, do that, hold me, kiss me, now scratch my back and rub my feet. Yes, lovely marriage, make me lunch, make me dinner." Zoonama said while clapping.

"Yuck, I think I'm gonna puke." Panpour said while covering his mouth while Giru covered his face.

"Hey, you burnt the meatloaf, you little peasant wench, now I'll stomp on it and make you lick it from between my toes!" Zoonama said making Gokin gag.

"(What kind of monster is he?)" Cubone asked Weedle who just slowly shook his head.

"Where should I shake my whiskers? Where's my bride?" Zoonama asked while messing with his whiskers a bit, striking fear into the villagers.

"No Zoonama, we beg you!" one of the villagers begged.

"Good, I like it when people beg me, but only my bride can stop the quake." Zoonama said as his whiskers began to wiggle as the ground began to shake causing the villagers to scream.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Panpour yelled before he, Giru, Cubone, and Weedle fell to the floor due to the shaking.

"I love to shake things up! How about a picture of the groom? Yes, shake it baby, shake!" Zoonama said with his whiskers still wiggling.

"This defies all logic!" Neo yelled.

"How can he cause an earthquake just by doing that!?" Trunks yelled.

So where's my bride-to-be? If she doesn't show up in one minute, I'll erupt the volcano and torch this place! Zoonama said making the villagers scream again.

"He wouldn't!" Gokin growled as Leena ran out of the hut.

"So be it, magma flow, fire it up! Blow your stack, let it go, go, go!" Zoonama said.

"Zoonama!" Zoonama turned to face Leena who spoke up as he walked over to her.

"So you want to become the wife of the Great Zoonama and join me in my love nest and watch me shake the world with my massive power, is that it?" Zoonama asked as Panpour pulled Cubone, Giru, and Weedle back down to the floor.

"No, I do not! But, if you will stop the quake and spare my people, I'll be willing to give it a try." Leena said.

"She's giving her consent!" Pan told the others.

"What!?" Trunks and Neo yelled at the same time.

"Leena, no!" Doma yelled as he ran to help, only for some of the villagers to hold him back.

The earthquake stopped as Zoonama looked down at Leena who looked away before she closed her eyes and she trembled in fear.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Gokin said.

"I won't let her do this, I can't!" Doma yelled.

"Yes, you really are cute, aren't you?" Zoonama asked as his whiskers hung by her side as Zoonama continued with, "You passed the test, my bride, you'll do just fine. Your clothing, on the other hand, is another story, not suited for a wedding at all. Get rid of the old rags baby, get yourself a decent wedding dress, and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." Zoonama said as he walked away as Leena was about to faint, then Dark brought Infernape out to catch her before she could hit the floor as he walked back to the others.

"Is she okay?" Pan asked as Infernape nodded.

"Until tomorrow, my bride." Zoonama said before he left the village for the day.

* * *

><p>Later, they got Leena into her bed.<p>

"Don't worry Leena, we'll take care of Zoonama for you!" Pan said while the others looked at her like she was crazy as she continued with, "If we beat him, can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him you can have whatever you want young lady, but is such a thing possible?" the village elder asked.

"We may seem young, but Grandpa, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, and Neo have lots of experience, they took care of stuff like this back home, and they're actually the five strongest men on our planet." Pan told the elder.

"Well, actually-" Trunks didn't finish because Panpour placed his paw over Trunks' mouth, and he did the same for Neo to prevent him from saying anything himself.

"It's decided everyone, there's not a lot of options for the moment, the ten of us will stand up and fight Zoonama to save your village, you have my word." Gokin said seriously.

"Uh, Gokin, there's only eight of us." Panpour pointed out.

"I'm counting Cubone and Weedle." Gokin said while pointing his tail at his two Pokemon who were still out of their Pokeballs.

"Thank you." Leena said with gratitude.

"I will fight too." Doma said stepping up, taking the others by surprise.

"Doma?" Leena asked as Doma turned to her.

"He may be powerful but my love for you is greater, I cannot live without you Leena." Doma said while taking one of Leena's hands into his own.

"Awww!" Pan and Gokin said together.

"Now that's the kind of courage our tribe needs." the village elder said.

"We'll fight him together Doma." Trunks said after Panpour got off him and Neo.

"It might get rough, Zoonama has dangerous powers." Neo added as Goku and Dark walked up, each carrying a plate full of food.

"He sure does, but what he's doing is wrong and it gives us the advantage." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement, but then a woman came and took the plates away from them.

"How dare you! Didn't I tell you boys this food is for Leena?" the woman said before she walked away as Panpour smacked his forehead and shook his head slowly.

"Well, I guess it's time to get down to business." Dark said before he and Goku began to throw punches and kicks while Pan, Trunks, Gokin, Neo, Panpour, Giru, Cubone, and Weedle looked at each other.

"Well sir, if you're okay with us working together, then we'll get started." Neo told the village elder.

"Yeah, we're ready." Pan added while Gokin nodded in agreement.

"Some more-so than the rest." Panpour quietly added while glancing at Dark and Goku who were still punching and kicking the air.

"Yes, we graciously accept your help." the village elder said.

"Well you're welcome. I already have a plan and we need a wedding dress, if you have one." Pan said.

Soon they were looking at a pink wedding dress which had some different pretty colors on it as the males stared at it while Pan awed at it before she said, "Gosh, that's beautiful Leena. On our planet, brides usually wear white, but I like this better."

"Thanks, Doma and I were to be wed next week." Leena said while she and Doma held hands.

"Oh don't you worry about that, that's one dream that's gonna come true." Pan assured.

"Thanks Pan, you give us hope." Doma said.

"Wait, what are you planning to do with Leena's wedding dress?" Goku asked in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked." Pan said while smiling at Goku.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Gokin whispered to Dark and Panpour.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Dark, Panpour, Trunks, Neo, Gokin, Cubone, Weedle, and Giru watched as Pan tried to put the wedding dress on Goku who kept struggling to break free.<p>

"Are you crazy!?" Goku yelled still struggling.

"Grandpa, stay still!" Pan yelled.

"Forget it, you're not dressing me up like a girl, I've tried that before, it didn't work!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, liar! When?" Pan asked as Goku popped his head out in the open from the dress.

"When I was a kid." Goku answered.

"I remember that day, it was the first adventure me, Panpour, Goku, and Bulma went on to find the Dragon Balls, it happened in a village where we first met Oolong." Dark said remembering what happened the last time Goku dressed like a girl.

"It was also before I was able to talk like a human from that Roaming Lake." Panpour added.

"Great, you have experience, besides you have to be the one to do it because you're the strongest." Pan told Goku.

"Huh?/Excuse me?" Dark and Panpour asked, sounding a little offended.

"Oh, you two know what I mean." Pan said.

"Uh, we really don't." Panpour said with his arms crossed while Dark did the same.

"Anyway, what's the plan Pan?" Gokin asked getting back to the plan.

"Zoonama will think Grandpa is Leena and take him back to his lair, then when he let's his guard down, you use these on him!" Pan said as she pulled a brown blanket off some kind of object, scaring the others as they saw a large pair of scissors laying on the wall, then Pan asked, "Well, what do you think? Pretty good plan, huh?"

"It's a little severe, isn't it?" Trunks asked still shaking a bit.

"Oh, now I get it, the scissors are for cutting off Zoonama's whiskers, thereby taking away his ability to summon earthquakes or erupting volcanoes, thus saving this planet and giving us one step closer to finding the rest of the Black-Star Dragon Balls to save Earth." Gokin said in realization.

"You've got it cousin, that's the plan." Pan said as she and Gokin gave each other a high-five.

"It might work, but this disguise won't, I look absolutely ridiculous." Goku said as they looked in the mirror and they saw that the dress didn't fit Goku at all due to his now shorter body.

"You're right, the dress is too big on you Goku. If it wasn't for Pilaf's wish." Panpour said still a little sore about the Black-Star Dragon Ball being used by an old enemy.

"If he didn't use them, we wouldn't even be here in the first place and this planet would still be suffering from Zoonama. So I guess it happened for a reason." Dark pointed out.

"You know what we need? We need someone taller to put the dress on." Pan said as Trunks and Neo tried to sneak out of the room.

"But who do we know that's tall enough to put on the dress?" Gokin asked before they looked at each other as Trunks and Neo were almost out the door, but luck was not on their side.

"Oh Trunks, Neo." Goku, Dark, Panpour, Pan, and Gokin said making Trunks and Neo as stiff as a couple of boards as Neo's tail shot up.

"NOT IT!" Neo quickly yelled making Trunks glare at him.

Five more minutes later, they tried to get the dress on Trunks.

"Stop it, let me go!" Trunks yelled, but they successfully got the dress on him as Panpour tried to hold in his laughter.

"Don't take it so hard, you actually look pretty good." Goku said with his silly smile on his face wile Dark gave off a silly giggle of his own.

"Your skirt matches your hair, that's a nice touch." Pan said while Trunks had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know guys, it still needs a little something." Gokin said while looking at Trunks carefully.

"You're right, we just need to jazz up his hair a little bit, add some makeup and he'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village." Pan said as Trunks got a surprised look on his face.

"What!? Forget it!" Trunks yelled.

"Make up your mind, do you want to save the Earth or not!?" Pan yelled with her hands on her hips.

Trunks then sighed in defeat and said, "I guess, but shouldn't someone smaller come along? It might make things go faster that way."

"Good point Trunks. Well, in that case, Panpour will go with you and go undercover in Zoonama's lair with a disguise of his own." Dark suggested as Panpour shot up and looked at his trainer like he just grew another tail.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me!?" Panpour yelled angrily.

"I think Dark's got a point, you're pretty good at sneaking around." Goku agreed with his smaller brother-in-law.

"Well thanks for complimenting me and my skills, but why me!?" Panpour yelled.

"Well, Zoonama looked like some kind of big fish, so he probably lives in a place next to some water." Gokin said.

"As much as I like being near even a single drop of water, I'm not gonna do it! There's no telling what that big creep is gonna do." Panpour said before he looked away with his arms crossed.

Dark then took Panpour by the shoulders, gave off a friendly pleading look and said to his first Pokemon, "Panpour, I'm asking you as a friend."

Panpour tried his best to resist the look Dark was giving him as he groaned, "Oh man... with the face, and those eyes."

Then Panpour finally caved in to the look and said, "Oh all right, I'll do it. But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Another five minutes later.

"Well look at the new you." Leena said as Trunks and Panpour yelled and Goku, Dark, Neo, and even Gokin burst into laughter when they saw that Trunks was also wearing a black wig and some makeup and he had a green lightning bolt on his cheek and Panpour had a dress on himself, one that was perfect for a Pokemon his size, and he was also wearing a blonde wig and some makeup along with a couple of pink bubbles on his cheeks.

Trunks turned and glared at Neo, who kept laughing, as he growled, "Neo, when this is over, I'll get you for this!"

Panpour angrily turned away from the mirror, glared at Dark, and shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Trunks and Panpour each wore headpieces while Trunks held a bouquet of flowers, needless to say that neither one of them liked the plan already.<p>

"Why me? Oh well, it doesn't get any lower than this, I guess things can only get better than this." Trunks said.

"Great, this is just great. After we collect all of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, I'm gonna find that no-good Emperor Pilaf and I'm gonna kill him for getting us into this mess in the first place." Panpour mumbled to himself.

"I hate that you have to do this, I'm sorry Trunks and Panpour." Leena apologized.

"Hey, no biggie." Trunks assured.

"I'd do just about anything to help those in need, I just haven't done it in a dress before." Panpour said while looking at his dress.

"Goodbye Leena, it's time to go Trunks and Panpour." Doma said with the scissors behind his back.

"Be careful Doma please, if I lose you, I'll lose everything." Leena said before she and Doma hugged each other.

"Make sure Trunks takes this to Zoonama, trust me, it'll be easier to cut off his whiskers with this." a woman said while handing Pan a jug.

"Ah, thank you very much." Pan said while carefully taking the jug.

"Hey, can I try some of that?" Goku asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." Dark said while holding Goku by the shoulders.

"Absolutely not! Strong drinks are not for children." the woman said.

"But I eat Chi-Chi's food all the time." Goku said.

"You're REALLY lucky Chi-Chi's not here right now." Neo said nervously.

"Prepare yourself Trunks, you're gonna have to give the best performance of the lifetime, if he finds out you're not Leena it's all over!" Pan warned.

"Oh that won't happen, I really am Leena, silly girl." Trunks said in the best lady voice he could.

Panpour smacked his forehead and said, "We're doomed."

Then Gokin walked in and said, "Pardon me people, I'd hate to interrupt the 'before plan' chat, but... HE'S HERE, ZOONAMA'S ON HIS WAY HERE!" that's when they heard some rumbling.

"Here we go, now let's stick to the plan, get him relaxed and comfy, and then cut his whiskers!" Pan said before she took Gokin and hid with the others, leaving Trunks and Panpour alone.

"Where are you, my beautiful bride? Here comes Zoonama." Zoonama said wearing a big red bow tie as he approached the hut they were in as he said, "Come out my sweet."

"Trunks, that's your queue." Pan whispered as Trunks ran out and then tripped.

Panpour smacked his forehead as he walked outside and he whispered to himself, "This is gonna be one long day." then he stood still like a statue.

"Come out dear, it's Zoonama, where are you? Get out here, or I'll level this whole place with a quake and erase it with lava! Do you hear me!?" Zoonama yelled.

"I'm up here Zoonama." Trunks said in his bad lady voice, then he muttered, "You big ugly tub of lard."

"You really need to look pretty." Panpour said as both he and Trunks brushed themselves off and fixed their headpieces before Panpour resumed looking like a statue.

"Did I hear you whisper Leena? Keeping secrets from the groom huh?" Zoonama asked looking over the edge to Trunks.

"No, I would never dream of hiding anything from you." Trunks said as Zoonama looked carefully.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice." Zoonama said as panic hit Trunks, Panpour, and the others.

"Trunks your acting stinks, you have to be more demeanor!" Pan whispered as Trunks flinched a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all." Trunks said before he tried to do a girly laugh.

"We're dead, you'd have to be stupid and crazy to believe that." Panpour thought while staying in his statue pose.

"Oh what a relief, I wouldn't want my bride to change one bit, now come closer to me Leena, so I can get a better look at your beautiful face." Zoonama said as everyone's eyes widened as Zoonama continued with, "Wedding bells are nice, but let me sneak a little peak at you."

"Uh-oh, didn't count on this happening." Gokin whispered.

"Maybe I should've worn the dress in his place after all." Neo whispered now feeling sorry for his good friend.

"Come closer my sweet Leena, don't be shy." Zoonama said.

"It's just that I hardly know you." Trunks said.

"Don't be silly, I just want to see your pretty face." Zoonama said.

"Uh-oh, this could get ugly." Goku whispered.

"Tell me about it." Dark whispered.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different about you." Zoonama said as Trunks held the flowers over his mouth.

"It must be the wedding dress." Trunks said.

"Perhaps you're right, it's your veil, why not take it off?" Zoonama asked.

"Come on, you're too stiff, that's Panpour's job! Be creative for goodness sake!" Pan whispered.

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered back.

"What's that Leena?" Zoonama asked.

"I'm dying to remove my veil, but it's not proper until we're alone." Trunks said.

"That was close." Panpour thought in relief.

"Trunks came through with that one." Doma whispered.

"Nice work buddy." Neo whispered.

"I don't know , it seemed like he was skating on thin ice to me." Pan whispered.

"Hey, before the ice breaks, what do you say we attack Zoonama?" Goku suggested making almost the others fall over.

"I'm in." Dark quickly agreed.

"Granddad, Goku, we can't, he could use a volcano to torch the village!" Gokin yelled quietly.

"He's right, we need to use our heads!" Pan whispered.

"How cute, what a refined young lady." Zoonama said.

"Oh, why thank you. And I even got you this nice looking statue." Trunks said with a hand on top of Panpour who whacked the Saiyan with his tail without Zoonama seeing it.

"And thoughtful too, I've always wanted a pretty looking statue, and it looks like a beautiful Water-Type Pokemon." Zoonama said while holding Panpour up who tried his best not to grin like an idiot.

"In a way, I like the way he thinks, but in another, I really don't." Panpour thought.

"Come Leena, let's go find some privacy, I know a place where we can place this nice statue and you can let your hair down." Zoonama said as Trunks walked into his open hand before Zoonama jumped down to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"To my little love nest." Zoonama said as disgust hit Trunks and Panpour's faces as Zoonama walked away with Trunks and Panpour.

"Alright, everything's working according to my plan, now let's go, we can't lose sight of them!" Pan said before they left to follow Zoonama.

* * *

><p>Zoonama kept walking while holding Trunks and Panpour.<p>

"You smell nice." Zoonama commented.

"Oh you, please." Trunks said before one of Zoonama's whiskers began to touch his face.

"I'm glad I'm not him right now." Panpour thought as he tried his best not to throw up.

"Your skin feels so soft." Zoonama said then Trunks smacked the whisker away making Zoonama stop walking.

"Leena, don't ever touch my whiskers! You want me to cause the volcano erupt and burn your village?" Zoonama asked making Panpour gulp silently.

"Uh-oh, think fast Trunks!" Panpour said through mind link.

"I was only trying to protect you, a mosquito landed on your whisker and was about to bite." Trunks made up calming Zoonama down.

"I see, sorry about that you sweet little thing." Zoonama said as Trunks tried really hard not to gag as he managed a small lady giggle, and then Zoonama continued walking.

"Well, we're almost there." Zoonama said confusing Trunks and Panpour.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked as Panpour wondered that himself.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again, it's my little secret." Zoonama answered as they stood near a pond, and of course Panpour was all happy about it, even more so when he saw Water-Type Pokemon swimming around in the pond.

"Oh, uh, it's nice." Trunks said.

"On the other hand, this 'being a statue' thing might not be so bad after all, this is my kind of place." Panpour thought happily.

"This isn't it silly, now take a deep breath." Zoonama said as Trunks did just that before Zoonama jumped into the water, much to Panpour's joy of course.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Goku, Dark, and the others were wearing camouflage as they tried to find Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour.<p>

"That's strange, it's like they just disappeared." Pan said.

"But we can't lose them." Neo said while looking around.

"He's right, that would put Trunks and Panpour in more danger." Doma agreed.

"Must find Trunks and Panpour, Giru." Giru said while standing on Gokin's shoulder.

"Hey, no sweat Doma, I can track anyone anywhere." Goku assured.

"So can I, don't worry about a thing." Dark also assured.

"I just hope Panpour and Trunks are doing okay with Zoonama, wherever they are." Gokin said while looking at the sky.

* * *

><p>Zoonama soon jumped out of the water and into some sort of cave as Trunks and Panpour gasped.<p>

"We're here." Zoonama said as Trunks and Panpour looked around the cave.

"Oh gosh Zoonama, it's uh, so huge." Trunks said as his voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Why would anyone live in this cave... besides Zoonama and some cave dwelling Pokemon I know?" Panpour thought while still looking around.

* * *

><p>Goku and Dark were sniffing the ground but then Dark sniffed a puddle next to them.<p>

"What's this, a puddle?" Dark asked while scratching his head with his tail in confusion as Goku, Pan, and Gokin walked over to the puddle.

"That's strange, there are puddles, but it hasn't rained, what's up with that?" Pan asked in confusion while Gokin put a hand under his chin and began to think about it and Giru was mimicking his movements.

"It could be a clue to where Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour might be." Gokin guessed with a shrug making Giru shrug as well.

"Hey guys, me and Doma stumbled on to something over here!" Neo called as they went over to him and Doma as they looked at a pink flower floating in a puddle.

"Look, this flower. Isn't this one of the flowers that Leena picked out for Trunks' disguise?" Doma asked.

"I think you're right, but could they have dove in?" Pan asked as they looked at the pond next to them.

"We're gonna find out." Goku said as Dark nodded in agreement before they took off all of their clothes, making the others look away.

"Geez, put some clothes on Grandpa, you and Dark are gross!" Pan yelled while covering her eyes.

"Granddad, we don't want to stand here and see you and Goku naked!" Gokin said covering his eyes as well.

"And hurry up you two, this isn't a locker room!" Pan yelled while tossing Goku his clothes.

"Do you and Goku always walk around without even a single pair of pants on before even my Dad was born Granddad!?" Gokin yelled while tossing Dark his clothes.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" Giru said while running around.

"Be quiet!" Pan yelled kicking Giru and sending him flying into a tree.

"Me and Goku wanted to take a look underwater and we never swim with our clothes on." Dark said.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we used to take baths together all the time." Goku told Pan as her face was red with embarrassment and Gokin's eyes were really wide.

"Liar!" Pan yelled as Gokin quietly walked over to Giru, unaware that something blue was gazing at them from the pond.

"I'm not lying." Goku said.

"But that's when I was a baby, right? I mean I'm a young woman now Grandpa! People grow up you know, and you and Dark never seem to!" Pan yelled as Gokin walked back over with Giru on his shoulder again as Goku and Dark tied their clothes to their heads.

"Well I don't want to grow up if it means swimming with your clothes on." Goku said before he dived into the water.

"Neither do I, I like swimming this way." Dark agreed before he dived in after Goku.

"Uh, Pan, Gokin, I'm not trying to be nosy, but are Goku and Dark really your Grandfathers?" Doma asked while sweat dropping.

"Yes, they really are." Gokin sighed sadly.

"Unfortunately." Pan added.

"Strange, here we start small and grow big then shrivel." Doma said.

"Actually, there's a funny story about Goku and Dark's current size-" Neo was interrupted by something springing out of the water as they looked at something that looks like a blue jellyfish with red eyes.

"What's that?" Gokin asked in confusion as Giru scanned the mysterious floating fish.

"Frillish, the Floating Pokemon. They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru explained as Frillish floated closer to Gokin and Giru.

"What does he want with Gokin?" Pan asked.

"(You, boy with tail, battle me.)" Frillish said while motioning one of his flippers for Gokin to battle.

"Gokin, I think that Frillish wants to have a battle with you." Doma said as Frillish nodded his head, taking Gokin by surprise.

"As in a Pokemon battle?" Gokin asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, just like Dark did when he was in Unova." Neo answered.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. But what kind of Pokemon should I use against someone like Frillish?" Gokin said to himself, but everyone was caught off guard when one of his Pokeballs popped open and Weedle emerged in front of Gokin, ready for battle, then Gokin looked a bit confused as he asked the Hairy Pokemon, "Weedle, you want to try and battle Frillish?"

"(That's right Boss, just leave it to me!)" Weedle replied with confidence.

"It might not be a bad idea. After all, Weedle does know Poison Sting, String Shot, and Electroweb, and Frillish is a Water-Type Pokemon, so it'll be at a disadvantage against a move like Electroweb." Neo told Gokin who looked determined to battle Frillish.

"Okay then, Weedle, I'm counting on you to help me out against Frillish!" Gokin said as Weedle nodded his head, then Frillish began the battle by firing a beam of bubbles at Weedle.

"That's Bubblebeam!" Neo exclaimed.

"Weedle, pop those bubbles with Poison Sting!" Gokin yelled as Weedle fired multiple purple needles as they popped all the bubbles from Frillish's Bubblebeam.

"Now use Electroweb!" Gokin yelled as Weedle fired electrical strings from his mouth at Frillish, but he quickly dodged the attack, causing Gokin to exclaim, "That Frillish is pretty fast!" before Frillish summoned orbs of light around his body before he fired them at Weedle, causing the Hairy Pokemon to be air born.

"That must be Hidden Power!" Doma exclaimed then Frillish fired a purple ball of energy at Weedle.

"That's Shadow Ball! Weedle, quick, use String Shot to dodge!" Gokin yelled as Weedle sot some sticky string from his mouth as it stuck to Gokin's arm as Weedle used it to dodge Frillish's Shadow Ball as Weedle safely landed on the ground as Gokin said, "Nice one Weedle, now let's try Poison Sting again!" then Weedle turned to fire his Poison Sting at Frillish, but the Floating Pokemon countered it be firing some salty water that easily disposed of Poison Sting and it hit Weedle head on.

"That must be Brine!" Pan exclaimed as Frillish kept using Brine on Weedle who kept struggling against the water before it stopped, sending the Hairy Pokemon down.

"Weedle, are you okay?" Gokin asked in concern as Weedle stood up a bit, then suddenly he gave off a bright glow, taking the others by surprise as Gokin asked, "What's going on with Weedle?"

"He's evolving." Doma said as Weedle began to change shape, and when the glow died down, everyone saw that Weedle evolved into a yellow cocoon with black eyes.

"What is that Giru?" Gokin asked as Giru scanned the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Weedle. While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves in nooks of branches. Giru, Giru, Giru." Giru explained as Frillish fired another Shadow Ball at the newly evolved Kakuna who just stood there.

"Okay then, Kakuna, fire an Electroweb at Frillish!" Gokin yelled as Kakuna fired an Electroweb that zapped the Shadow Ball into nothing before it trapped and shocked Frillish, then Gokin yelled, "Now let's give Frillish a good spin!" then Kakuna spun around with Frillish still in the Electroweb as both Pokemon spun around really fast.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching them." Pan said while holding her head as Frillish got dizzy himself.

"Finish it off with a good toss to the ground!" Gokin yelled as Kakuna pulled on the Electroweb as Frillish came crashing down to the ground and was not getting up, that's when Gokin pulled a Pokeball out and yelled, "Now's my chance, go Pokeball!" then he threw the Pokeball at Frillish as it opened up and sucked the Floating Pokemon inside before it closed up and landed on the ground, then it shook three time, then it clicked, then Gokin had a silly grin on his face as he went over to pick up the Pokeball, then he held it up high and happily yelled, "Yes, I caught a Frillish!"

Then Pan cleared her throat and said, "Remember the REAL reason that we're here."

Gokin got back on track and sheepishly said, "Oh, right, sorry." that's when Goku and Dark surfaced.

"Hey guys, there's a tunnel under the water, it looks like it leads to some caverns." Dark told the others as Gokin returned Kakuna.

"That must be where Zoonama took Trunks and Panpour." Goku added.

"Guess it's time for a little swim, but first..." Gokin said before he brought Frillish back out, then he said, "Frillish, you up for a little swim to Zoonama's lair?"

"(Zoonama? Sure thing, I'll take you and the others there, no problem.)" Frillish said with a salute before he dove into the water.

"Looks like he knows where it is, come on." Gokin said as they began to dive into the water.

* * *

><p>In the cave, Zoonama was removing his bow tie while Trunks stood away from him and Panpour was just standing in the middle of a table surrounded by food.<p>

"Leena, my dear, you should slip into something more comfortable." Zoonama said.

"Oh, can you pick something out for me?" Trunks asked while trying to find something to cut the whiskers off.

"I'd love to." Zoonama said as he tried to find something while Trunks backed away, but then his veil got stuck in a suit of armor.

"Hey, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Panpour asked quietly while fanning himself with a fan he was holding with his tail as Trunks looked down a hole and saw boiling lava at the bottom.

"Lava! Oh great, that means we're inside a volcano!" Trunks said as he used his arm to remove some sweat from his body, but it also smudged some of his makeup as Panpour saw that some of his makeup was dripping off as well, making him gulp.

"I'd rather be back in the cool water than in a boiling hot rock." Panpour said while rubbing some sweat off his face as well, smudging some of his makeup in the process.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet." Zoonama said while holding up a pink dress.

"Oh, thank you." Trunks said as his wig fell off his head, Trunks didn't notice, but Panpour did as he began to shake a little and Zoonama was shocked at what he saw as Trunks then said, "How pretty, I love it."

"Uh Trunks, we've got a little problem here." Panpour said through mind link.

"You there, you're not my Leena, are you?" Zoonama asked angrily.

"Huh?" Trunks asked before he felt his head, only to find out that his wig and veil were both gone as he began to panic a bit as he quietly said, "Not good."

"We're dead." Panpour said to himself.

"How dare you!? No one tricks Zoonama and lives!" Zoonama yelled angrily, but then he suddenly calmed down and said, "But you, you're a different story, I can forgive you because you're so cute."

"Huh?" Trunks and Panpour asked, both were completely caught off guard by the sudden change in attitude as Zoonama picked Trunks up.

"I love short hair on young women and your physic, how athletic, what's your name sweetheart?" Zoonama asked.

"Name? Uh, I'm Trunksette." Trunks said doing his bad lady voice again as Panpour smacked his forehead, smudging his makeup some more.

"Trunksette, you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." Zoonama said happily.

"Man, this guy really needs to get out more!" Trunks told Panpour through mind link.

"Just be glad your Father's not around to see this." Panpour replied making Trunks gulp a little.

* * *

><p>Under the water, Frillish was leading them over to Zoonama's cave as fast as they could.<p>

* * *

><p>Zoonama had dragged Trunks over to the table Panpour was standing on as Trunks tried really hard to resist blasting Zoonama away for touching his shoulder.<p>

"Lovely, isn't it? The Pokemon statue you brought me makes it even better. Don't be shy, this is our wedding banquet, dig in sweetie." Zoonama said while both Trunks and Panpour tried not to gag.

"This is your chance Trunks, it's now or never." Panpour thought as Trunks nodded with a smile before he pulled out the bottle from before.

"But first, a toast to our new found love." Trunks said while uncorking the bottle.

"Hmmm, okay." Zoonama said as Trunks filled a very large glass with the red liquid that was in the bottle.

"Well, here's to a long and happy life together." Trunks said while holding up the glass to Zoonama.

"Oh how sweet, you go ahead, I'm not thirsty." Zoonama said as Trunks and Panpour's eyes widened.

"Uh-oh, didn't count on this." Panpour thought.

"Please, don't let me stop you Trunksette, bottoms up." Zoonama said.

"But sweetie, it's our wedding day, you have to." Trunks tried again.

"No I don't." Zoonama said.

"It's part of the celebration." Trunks said as Zoonama started to get mad, but Trunks just continued with, "Just one."

"If you want it, you drink it!" Zoonama yelled while pushing the glass away from him.

"Come on Trunks, think of something, we need to knock him out if we want those whiskers gone!" Panpour thought, then Trunks suddenly pulled on Panpour's tail, making him yelp as he rubbed his tail, then he glared at Trunks and growled, "Why you...!" but then he noticed that Zoonama was looking at him carefully in confusion, that's when Panpour improvised and danced a little on the table to keep Zoonama amused as Trunks dumped the drink all over any food he could get to just before Panpour finished his little number and went back to his statue pose.

Zoonama clapped and said, "Oh boy, it's one of those dancing statues, just like I've always wanted!"

"I figured it'd be better than any old statue in the village, but let's enjoy our dinner." Trunks said while picking up a large spoon filled with about five large red rice balls as he said, "Zoonama, try these, they're delicious."

"Are you going to feed me?" Zoonama asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"How sweet." Zoonama said before Trunks shoved the food down his mouth as Zoonama said, "Those are yummy."

"There's plenty where that came from, here have some more!" Trunks said before he picked up the whole plate and shoved the food into Zoonama's mouth.

"That's right, eat it up big guy." Panpour thought with a smirk on his face.

"Just tell me when you've had enough." Trunks told Zoonama.

"I've had enough Trunksette, I've had enough!" Zoonama said as he began to turn red.

* * *

><p>Soon, Goku, Dark, and the others reached the cave as they got out of the water and gasped for air.<p>

"Look you guys, a light." Doma said as they looked ahead and saw a light in front of them.

"Bingo, it's gotta be them." Pan said.

"I just Trunks and Panpour are still doing fine." Neo said still a bit worried about Trunks.

"Thanks for helping us get here Frillish." Gokin told his new Pokemon.

"(Not a problem at all, Boss!)" Frillish said with a salute before Gokin returned him to his Pokeball before they sneaked over to Zoonama, Trunks, and Panpour quietly.

* * *

><p>"One more, okay?" Trunks asked before shoving one more rice ball into Zoonama's mouth as they both fell over.<p>

"Okay Trunks, you can stop now, I think he's drunk." Panpour whispered before Zoonama got back up, and he was indeed drunk.

"I'm sorry, did I give you too much honey?" Trunks asked getting up as well.

"Well..." Zoonama said before he burped as Trunks and Panpour had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Geez, he definitely needs a breath mint or something, 'cause his breath STINKS!" Panpour yelled mentally.

"Yes, but it was tasty, I feel good." Zoonama said while wobbling a bit.

"I think it worked, he seems out of it!" Trunks thought as Zoonama began to hiccup.

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Panpour thought sarcastically.

"Trunksette, I want more now!" Zoonama yelled holding out his hands.

"They're gone, you just ate them all." Trunks said while sweating nervously as was Panpour.

"No, I want more, I will cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!" Zoonama yelled, now having a temper tantrum.

"This is getting dangerous!" Trunks told Panpour through mind link.

"You're telling me, now I see why this big lug doesn't drink!" Panpour replied.

"Trunks, Panpour." Trunks and Panpour turned to see the rest of the gang hiding behind some of Zoonama's stuff.

"How's it going guys?" Gokin asked quietly.

"Do you want an honest answer, or do you want me and Trunks to lie like crazy?" Panpour asked quietly and nervously.

"I spiked his food and he's going crazy!" Trunks whispered before Zoonama turned to them.

"Who's in here!?" Zoonama yelled coming up from behind Trunks and Panpour as he hiccuped, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not letting you ruin my time with Trunksette!"

"Oh they'd never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama, they just wanted to meet you." Trunks said.

"Get outta my face!" Zoonama yelled backhanding Trunks and Panpour sending them flying into a pile of Zoonama's treasure.

Then Panpour pulled himself out of the treasure pile, and he was REALLY red with anger as he yelled, "Okay, that's it, I've had enough of that overgrown catfish! It's time for him to catch some Z's, the hard way!" then he flew in fast, removing the dress he was wearing, and used Iron Tail on Zoonama's head, causing him to fall on his back and he was out cold and was laughing in his sleep.

"Well, he's really out isn't he?" Goku asked as they looked at Zoonama.

"Well he had it coming to him, and I was getting tired of staying still like a statue, not to mention my back was itching up a storm and my tail's not really good at scratching and I couldn't reach it in that dress." Panpour sighed as Dark came and scratched Panpour on his back where he was itching as Panpour was relieved as he said, "Ooh yeah, that's it, that hits the spot. Thanks buddy."

"Good, now I can finally ditch the dress!" Trunks said removing the dress and got back in his old clothes before he said, "You know, I think he actually cared, he's a strange one alright."

"Well, it's now or never Doma." Pan said as Doma nodded, walked over to Zoonama and got the large scissors ready for cutting.

"Zoonama, you have turned our joy into sorrow, our day into night, never again will you steal our peace!" Doma said before he snipped off one of Zoonama's whiskers and Pan, Gokin, and Panpour were laughing at how ridiculous Zoonama looked with only one whisker.

"That's hilarious!" Pan laughed.

"Why didn't I bring my camera before we left Earth!?" Panpour laughed.

"My duty is only half done, now for the other half, this is for the children." Doma said but then Zoonama sneezed sending Doma flying back as Gokin brought Kakuna out and he caught Doma using String Shot and then Zoonama got back up and then he got a good look at Trunks.

"Trunksette, oh you don't look right, you look like uh..." Zoonama said.

"A man? Yes, sorry, we were just not meant to be." Trunks said.

"What!? But I loved you, I would've given you anything! Deceivers, I'll kill you all! How about a quake for starters!? Yes, shake, shake, shake!" Zoonama yelled grabbing his only whisker as he tried to grab the other one, but he saw that it was missing so he pulled a mirror out to see himself, and he screamed when he saw that he was down by one whisker.

"My whisker, it's gone! You can't stop me, I still have one you idiots, and I'll shake this planet until it falls apart!" Zoonama yelled as he wiggled his whisker and the ground began to shake.

"This is bad!" Trunks and Neo yelled through the shaking.

"I'll shake it until the walls come crumbling down and smash your heads and your brains come out like scrambled eggs!" Zoonama yelled as a pointy rock came falling down towards Gokin, but Kakuna jumped up and took the hit for his trainer, leaving him with a big crack on his shell as Gokin caught him in his arms.

"Oh no, Kakuna, are you all right? Speak to me!" Gokin said in concern as the shaking stopped but Gokin didn't pay much attention.

"It's not working anymore." Pan said.

"Great Spirits, has his powers truly gone?" Doma asked as they turned to Zoonama again as he kept shaking his remaining whisker.

"So your reinforcements have arrived, I don't care how many of you there are, I'm bringing the house down baby, you're all going to die!" Zoonama yelled as he kept shaking his whisker.

"I don't get it, how come it's not working anymore?" Dark asked in confusion while Panpour looked like he was thinking.

"I think I know the answer. Zoonama doesn't have the power to cause earthquakes, he only has the power to predict earthquakes. He shakes his whiskers when he knows when a quake's gonna start and he stops them when the quake stops, and now he's too tipsy to know that the earthquake is over thanks to the food Trunks spiked." Panpour explained, making it clear for the others.

"For years we have been living in fear, too paralyzed with dread to stand up for ourselves and to realize the truth in front of us." Doma said as Zoonama saw that they were just staring at him with dull looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Zoonama asked in confusion.

"Looks like Trunksette wasn't the only one faking Zoonama!" Gokin growled but then a glow came out of the crack in Kakuna's shell before his whole body started to glow as Gokin asked, "Again, already?"

Soon Kakuna began to change, and soon Kakuna was now the same Bee Pokemon that Pan and Gokin ran into on the last planet they were on.

"Look, Kakuna evolved again!" Pan exclaimed.

"Well, I've heard that some Bug-Type Pokemon evolve pretty early." Neo pointed out as Giru scanned the Bee Pokemon.

"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon, and Weedle's final evolutionary form. It's best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off. Giru, Giru." Giru explained before Beedrill flew at Zoonama and jabbed him with his arm needles five times before Zoonama landed on his back.

"Cool, he even learned Fury Attack, good work Beedrill!" Gokin comented.

"(Happy to serve, Boss.)" Beedrill saluted Gokin before they turned to Zoonama who got back up from Beedrill's Fury Attack.

"That's it, I'll make a volcano erupt for sure!" Zoonama yelled.

"Go ahead, do it." Panpour said carelessly as Zoonama got scared.

"It's over Zoonama, we know you can't cause earthquakes!" Pan yelled.

"You've taken it too far Zoonama, you hurt people!" Gokin yelled while pointing at Zoonama, Giru and Beedrill were doing the same.

"So you really know now, do you?" Zoonama asked in fear.

"We do Zoonama, it's over." Neo answered as Zoonama got on his knees and began to cry.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me I beg you! I never meant any harm, honest, I only meant it as a joke!" Zoonama cried.

"Stealing my fiance was no joke!" Doma yelled as they saw Zoonama's whisker shake again.

"Stop shaking, you're not fooling anyone!" Pan said with her arms crossed.

"I'm not doing that, that only happens when a real quake is about to hit, I swear, you have to believe me I'm telling you, this one's gonna be huge!" Zoonama yelled while looking at his whisker.

"Nope, not buying it." Pan said still not believing Zoonama.

"Uh Pan, I think he's telling the truth." Gokin said nervously.

"Danger! Big shake!" Giru yelled in fear while holding on to Gokin's shoulder and now they believed Zoonama as Gokin returned Beedrill.

"We're all going to die if we stay down here!" Zoonama yelled as the ground began to shake as he yelled, "I knew this was coming, I've been sensing a lot of quakes lately and they were just babies, this is the mother of all quakes!" then steam began to come out of the floor as some got Gokin by his tail.

"Ow, hot, tail on fire!" Gokin yelled as he blew on the tip of his tail.

"It's erupting!" Goku and Dark yelled at the same time as lava began to rise up to their level.

"Let's get out of here!" Neo yelled as they ran from the cave and back to the water with the lava chasing them.

"Wait for me, I don't want to die, help me!" Zoonama yelled while running with them as they all jumped into the water and swam away as Panpour stayed behind to look at the lava.

"Okay you wall of magma, eat this!" Panpour yelled while firing a Kamehameha Wave at the lava as it pushed everyone back to the surface fast as they all crashed into the land.

"Panpour, way to go!" Dark cheered, but then the volcano began to erupt.

"This is not good guys, the village will melt away if we don't do something!" Neo yelled as Goku and Dark looked at each other and then nodded before they flew up with Panpour following them.

"They can fly!?" Doma asked in shock.

"Be careful Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Same goes for you and Panpour Granddad!" Gokin yelled as the three of them flew towards the volcano.

"Now that she let some of the pressure out." Goku started.

"We need to stop the bleeding." Dark continued.

"Perhaps we can seal up the wound." Panpour finished as all three of them got into their Kamehameha stance.

"**Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAA!**" Goku, Dark, and Panpour fired their Kamehameha Waves at the volcano as everything got surrounded by a bright light.

When the light died down, everyone saw that the volcano was now gone, taking everyone by surprise.

"It's completely gone!" Pan yelled while shaking.

"They blew up the whole thing!" Gokin yelled while shaking and holding Giru in his arms.

"How can this be?" Doma asked in shock.

"Oopsie." Panpour said with his hands on his head.

"We really overdid it this time." Goku said.

"We only meant to harden the lava." Dark gulped.

"Oops, our bad!" Goku, Dark, and Panpour said at the same time causing the others on the ground to fall over.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the entire village met with the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party before they got ready to leave on their ship.<p>

"Here you are, this is for your bravery and palsies' beyond all expectations." Leena said giving Pan the Six-Star Black-Star Dragon Ball.

"Thank you Leena." Pan said as Dark looked at the Dragon Ball in her hand like he was in a trance like before.

"Thank you, you've helped us more than you know." Leena said with a bow.

"Yes, the seven of you made the impossible happen, we never dreamed that one day Zoonama would join our village." Doma said as they looked at Zoonama who was happily waving to the Black-Star Dragon Ball Search Party.

"You know, he's actually rather gentle once you get to know him, I think he'll fit in fine in the village." Gokin said happily.

"Just don't give him anything to drink." Goku said with a giggle and he was expecting Dark to giggle as well, but he saw that Dark was still staring at the Black-Star Dragon Ball like he was in a trance.

"Yes, that's good advice, we will follow it and pray that your people find peace as well." Doma said.

"Thanks Doma." Panpour said with a nod, but then the Dragon Ball suddenly glowed and floated out of Pan's hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Neo asked as the Dragon Ball flew into a man's hand as he smirked before he turned into a strange alien with light blue skin and he floated into the air as Dark snapped out of his trance to see the strange alien float into the air.

"Give that back, it's ours!" Pan yelled as the alien got into a ship.

"Thanks for the Dragon Ball suckers!" the alien said before a flash of light blinded everyone and the ship flew away.

"Everyone, in the ship, we're going after him!" Dark yelled seriously as the Search Party got back on the ship and flew away to catch the Dragon Ball napper.

* * *

><p>They may have saved Doma's village, but now they have to get their second Black-Star Dragon Ball back from that mysterious alien who took it. Who is he? Is he working for someone? The chase is on next time on Dragon Ball GT White!<p> 


End file.
